Invention Is The Mother Of Necessity
by Sailorlight22
Summary: KandaAllen When Komui tests an invention on an unwilling Allen, What Chaos will ensue? Please read and review, I need opinions! Slash warning! COMPLETE
1. This Can't Be Happening

Invention Is The Mother Of Neccessity  
A Fanfiction By SailorLight22  
Chapter 1 - This Can't Be Happening

Komui grinned, and his assistant shuddered. _'Not another one of his crackpot inventions,'_ River groaned silently. Finally, he sighed. "So... What is it this time?" he asked.

Komui took a deep breath, air whistling shrilly through his still-clenched teeth. "This," he posed dramatically, one arm raised, his gloved hand partially obscuring his face. "This is the best invention yet, _The Love-Maker Mach Two_!"

River sweat dropped, left eye twitching as he backed slowly towards the door. _'No way is he using that thing with me here,'_ he thought, his mind raging with images, each more horrible and disturbing than the last.

Noticing his subordinate's retreat, Komui leaped forward, neatly blocking his escape. "Wait! You haven't even heard what it does yet, River-chan!" he pleaded, clasping his hands and turning teary eyed.

River smiled tremulously, eyes scanning the room for another way out as he stalled for time. Komui advanced, eyes glinting maniacally behind his angular glasses. "The Love-Maker Mach Two focuses on the subconscious mind," he began, rubbing his hands together gleefully, "It instantly finds the love center of the brain, and makes you fall completely in love with the next person you see! Genius, pure genius!" He exalted, his hands grasping River's shoulders in a death grip as he cackled madly.

River cleared his throat nervously. "Then, why do you need me here?" he asked, still smiling stiffly as his mind strained to find a way out of there. _'Oh God, please don't tell me..'_ He thought pleadingly.

Komui's smile widened even more, his grip on the other tightening. "I need to test it." he whispered.

River's eyes widened.

Komui continued his dialog, seeming not to notice the growing alarm in his subordinate's eyes. "For this wonderful event, I've even invited a friend to witness.." Miraculously, there was a knock at the door. It opened to reveal a wary Allen Walker.

"Ah, Allen-kun, come in, come in!" Komui cried, changing targets so quickly that River was left staring stupidly at the spot where he had been until his sense of self-preservation kicked in. It was a bad idea to let Komui out of his sight, he knew from experience that the results could be disastrous.

Seeing his chance as Komui began his explanation again for the young exorcist's benefit, River inched towards the door again. As he grasped the doorknob, there was a shout and a burst of light. A bolt of energy struck the wall next to his head, and he whipped around to see Allen desperately trying to talk Komui away from the controls.

River beat a hasty retreat, grateful for Allen's timely intervention. _'I'll have to say a prayer for his suffering'_, he thought, suppressing a quick flash of guilt. The boy would be fine, he reassured himself. Ducking quickly into his office, he paused to lock the door before surveying the room.

"So much paperwork.." He muttered, seating himself once again and reaching for the nearest stack.

Meanwhile, Komui advanced on Allen, the only remaining victim for his test. Allen gulped nervously, for the first time thinking of the consequences of helping Komui's 'subject' to escape.

Komui grinned slyly, his hands caressing the machine's controls. "Allen-kun," he purred, "If you wanted to be the first to try my invention, all you had to do was ask." He aimed the behemoth at the youth, who chuckled numbly.

"Now, wait, I didn't- " he began, raising his hands in his defense.

Komui waved him off . "Oh, don't be shy." He said, pressing the activation lever. Allen yelled and dove headfirst behind the nearest desk...

Kanda stumbled as a small explosion rocked the corridor, pitching him off balance. Rising to his feet, he gripped Mugen's hilt tightly as he made his way to the 'madman's lair'. Nearing the door, he cursed quietly as he noticed slim tendrils of smoke wafting from beneath the jamb.

Sighing, he also heard a rush of feet and a frustrated cry. He should have known it was some insane THING of Komui's. _'God, why is it always me?'_ he wondered, smiling as he heard the tightly reasonable tones of Allen Walker, obviously trying to talk Komui out of whatever it was that he wanted to do.

"Allen-kun! Don't be so timid!" Komui exclaimed, swinging the barrel of his.. invention about madly. "It won't hurt for long, trust me." Allen's eyes widened as he realized that there was nowhere left to hide, all the desks and stationary object lay in smoking piles around the room. Hearing a muffled curse, he turned toward the door, just as it opened to reveal a frowning Kanda, Mugen at his side as he peered through the swirling smoke.

"Ah! My chance!" Komui smirked, pointing his machine at the young exorcist's unprotected back..

Kanda's eyes glinted as he took in the situation at a glance. Drawing his sword, he sprinted forward. Allen flinched back, confused by the samurai's seeming attack.

Seeing Kanda's rapid approach, Komui fired the beam one last time, smiling at the flash of white-hot light that was only partially due to the hilt of Kanda's sword striking him square between the eyes.

Kanda stepped back from the smoking remains of the machine, nodding in satisfaction. Turning, he spoke. "Moyashi, what the hell are you still doing down there?" he asked, striding over to stand above the boy's still-prone form. Receiving no reply, he nudged the boy none-too-gently with his foot.

Allen lay still, face down. Kanda nudged him again, more roughly. Allen rolled bonelessly to his back, his grey eyes open and staring. With a muffled shout of alarm, Kanda dropped quickly to his knees, pressing the palm of his hand to the fallen boy's chest.

With relief, he felt a strong, pounding heartbeat. Turning once again to survey the damaged room, he sighed. "Of course he's out, look at this chaos." He muttered, eyes roaming over the scorched desks and the still-smoking papers floating randomly about. A low groan made him whip around. Allen groaned again, blinking his dry eyes as tears swam over them.

Seeing Allen try to rise, Kanda grunted in annoyance. Gripping the smaller boy's arm, he pulled him to his feet.

Allen gasped as everything whirled drunkenly, hands grasping for a steadying object. Feeling a body, he leaned heavily into it. "Sorry, little unsteady." He whispered, raising his still smarting eyes to his 'supporter'.

_Kanda..._

It was as if lightening had struck him. He made an abrupt sound of confusion, tried to look away in embarrassment, but the taller boy's night-blue eyes held him, and he staggered again, arching almost to his tiptoes as he felt Kanda's hands press him closer..

The samurai raised an elegant eyebrow, growing confused at the boy's response.Something about the kid was, he thought as he smirked, odd. When he'd made that.. sound, his eyes had gone strangely wide and blank for a moment, then he'd almost fallen again, needing a quick jerk to bring him out of it. Almost normal, except the boy kept lifting, sliding to almost eye level after the first pull had crushed him flush with the swordsman's chest.

For the first time in recent memory, Kanda was becoming alarmed. He felt his face dropping with shock as Allen stared at him closely, almost in awe. He flushed heavily as he shoved the boy sharply away, only catching his wrist at the last moment to avoid spilling him to the floor again.

Allen snapped upright, shaking his head as he forced his mind awake. _'What was that?'_ he wondered, blushing. For just a moment, he'd felt... something, something about the older boy..

Smiling shakily, he pulled away from him, steadying himself against the wall to put some distance between them. Seeing Kanda's wide eyes and alarmed expression, he floundered for an explanation, something, anything to say. _'How embarrassing,'_ he thought ruefully. Brushing himself off, he spoke. "Thank you, I'm quite all right now." He edged towards the door.

Feeling the knob under his hand, he relaxed minutely. "Sorry about that, it was the.. the machine." He blurted, twisting the knob and opening the door. Still smiling stiffly, he backed out the door.

Kanda quickly regained his composure, forcing his face to regain it's normal impassiveness. "Just watch yourself next time, Moyashi," he stated, glaring at the still motionless Komui, "I may not always be here to... rescue you."

Allen blushed angrily, turning away and closing the door. He rushed to his quarters, his face feeling almost painfully hot. What the _hell_ was wrong with him? He sank into a chair, face cooling slowly as he tried to rationalize what had happened.

The logical answer was that he'd just been hit with Komui's crazy invention. But what did it do, exactly? River-san had made his escape before the man had finished explaining the machine's purpose.

All he knew was that he'd seen a brief flash, then felt a hard wrenching sensation.. Then, nothing. The next thing he remembered was a hand pressing on his chest. As he'd opened his eyes, everything had been so out of focus that he'd almost been sick. As he blinked, his eyes had burned so badly.. And then, he'd seen just who his 'supporter' was..

He'd tried to pull his eyes away, humiliated that he'd needed saving again. He hated to appear so gawky and clingy in front of the other boy, but when he'd tried to turn away, it was as if he were seeing the boy through a haze of silvery light, and the swordsman's dark eyes had widened. Allen had suddenly been seized with the most confusing urge to stay close to him.

As soon as he'd realized what he was doing, he had tried to shake it off, stumbling back from Kanda's grip, but the dark youth had jerked him back. The sensation of his long-fingered hands encircling his waist had been almost electric, so startling, but also heavenly.

A rush of heat flared anew as he remembered the overwhelming rush of desire that those hands had produced, so strong that he'd felt almost faint, his muscles straining to bring him closer to those blue, blue eyes.. Those soft looking lips..

Allen leapt to his feet, hands pressed to his burning cheeks. What was he doing? These thoughts, those feelings.. They were wrong, sinful. But there must be a logical reason for them, he thought. _'Komui's machine,'_ he mused.

_'God, Kanda must think I'm..'_ He blinked, cutting off the thought. Since when did he care what the dark swordsman thought of him? Something was clearly wrong with him. First, he'd practically swooned like a woman, then he'd tried to climb the taller boy like some strange new breed of hairless ape!

"But thinking about it isn't going to fix whatever's causing this." He muttered, sitting on the floor. He knew how to find the answers he needed, but dreaded venturing back into the 'lion's den', so to speak.

Was this temporary, could it be fixed? He wondered. There had to be something that could reverse this. Sighing, he rose to his feet, opening the door only to find..

"Kanda!" He squeaked, his cheeks instantly hot. The older boy raised an inquiring eyebrow at the smaller boy's reaction. Was the kid afraid of him now? The thought made him smirk. No, he answered himself, Allen Walker wasn't afraid of him, never had been. He was a mystery to Kanda, one that intrigued him to no end.

All the other members of the Order tended to go to great lengths to avoid the stern-faced exorcist, giving him a wide berth at all times. Some out of fear, others out of common dislike, but they avoided him just the same. There were some who tried to be more.. cordial, friendly even, but the youth had never allowed these few to become anything more than acquaintances. He had no time nor need of such things, no need for companionship.

But then, Allen Walker had come. The white haired child had taken his temper and mercurial moods in stride, almost always smiling and polite. He'd never been more than a child, a nuisance, but as time had passed, he'd seemed to grow up almost overnight, becoming a young man, yet retaining that damn smile..

Kanda looked down at the boy.. no, young man. His hair was still as white and neat as ever, and the cursemark still burned scarlet on his face, but the face was no longer that of the child he'd attacked on that cold night so long ago.

The years in the service of the Black Order had hardened him somewhat, and he no longer seemed so soft and weak. He had long ago lost the passive, obedient nature that had characterized him before, often commenting on the mission's progress, and how he thought the standard methods could be altered to achieve better results without the ever-present danger of death for the Finders.

Secretly, Kanda had already admitted to himself that the boy was becoming competent enough, but he still refused to acknowledge that Allen was anything more than a child, an annoying little boy who needed constant scrutiny and protection.

With a start, he realized that he was still standing in the doorway, staring at the youth. Mentally cursing, he plastered a scowl onto his face and spoke gruffly to hide his unease. "May I enter, or am I to stand in the hallway all evening?" He demanded sarcastically.

Smiling nervously, Allen stepped back, allowing the taller youth to enter the room. His mind was racing. Why was he here, he wondered, could he.. Did he somehow know about the odd desires that Allen had felt? Was he here to kill him for thinking such things?

Kanda surveyed the room, taking in the almost bare walls and the plain desk with its single chair. The bed was rumpled, showing signs of recent use. Scowling anew, he turned to face the other boy. "Is there something wrong, Moyashi?" he asked sharply.

Allen flinched at his bluntness. So, it really was impossible to hide anything from Kanda, he mused. But what to say? _'Well, see, it's just that for a moment, I thought about kissing you?'_ Oh, that would go ever so dreadfully well, he snorted to himself, drawing a glare from the impatient samurai.

Steeling himself, he looked up at the older boy, faking his usual wide smile. "No, I'm quite fine now, thank you for asking." he stated, earning a snort of disbelief from Kanda. Ignoring it, he continued. "That thing did a number on me, haha, but I think I'm going to be fine. Now, if you'll excuse me.." He shrugged past the taller boy, stepping into the hallway, intending to leave the swordsman behind to close the door.

Kanda's hand on his elbow halted him, his eyes widening as the familiar sensations began anew, causing him to gasp. The silent teen beside him narrowed his eyes in thought. Was it possible that the boy was injured? But he hadn't really grabbed him that roughly. "Do not lie to me, Moyashi," he said, voice low as he pulled the boy around to face him. "I can see that something is wrong with you."

Allen continued to avoid his eyes, staring resolutely at the tiled floor as he struggled to keep his expression calm. When he received no response, Kanda released his arm, grasping him by the shoulders instead. Why would he not look at him?

Beginning to panic, Allen struggled fiercly against the Swordsman's grip, wrenching himself free. Turning quickly, he muttered a short apology as he swifty took advantage of Kanda's astonishment to make good his escape.

The older youth stood still in the hallway, his eyes boring into the rapidly moving back of the small excorcist. Frowning, he closed the boy's still open door and began the long trek to his own chambers, his eyes narrowed in thought.

As he entered, closing the door firmly behind him, he wondered at Allen's unusual behavior. In all the time he'd known him, this was the first time he'd ever seen the youth so flustered.

Could it really be the effect of Komui's blasted machine, he pondered, or was it something more? Numerous times before, the boy had been forced to endure the ridiculous ministrations of the fool who called himself a scientist, and never had it produced so strong a reaction.

Could it be embarassment, Kanda mused, crossing his legs as he sat in the room's only chair. The thought stuck with him as he began his relaxation excersizes, drawing in slow, deep breaths.

Closing his eyes, he attempted to clear his mind of such things, but as he drifted into a meditative state, the startled eyes and strange heated gaze of the boy once again filled his thoughts, causing a strange shiver to spill over him. Something about that look alarmed him, set his nerves tingling...


	2. When It Becomes Real

Invention Is The Mother Of Necessity   
A Fanfiction By SailorLight22   
Chapter 2 - When It Becomes Real 

Allen sighed, nervous shivers still swirling through him as he slowed to a walk. Why had he run so far? Surely Kanda wouldn't have followed him, he thought. But the look that the taller boy had given him was... disconcerting. 

_'It was almost like he knew, like he could see right into me.'_ He thought as he paused to gauge his location. As if to mock him, Komui's door stood directly ahead. "I should have known." He sighed, raising his unmarked hand to his head in defeat. "Time for me to get this over with." 

The words sent a new wave of shudders through him, this time from dread. What if this..._thing_...couldn't be put right? What would he do then? What could he do? "No use worrying about it until I've talked to him." He muttered, stepping up to the door. 

As he knocked, he heard a soft curse, and then Komui's voice calling out for him to enter. Drawing a deep breath, he opened the door. 

The hulking remains of Komui's monstrosity still littered the floor, the occasional spark causing the others in the room to jump in fear. After all, who could blame them, Allen thought, fighting back a hysterical urge to giggle. It wouldn't be the first time that one of the madcap inventor's creations had come unexpectedly 'back to life', so to speak. 

Steeling himself for the worst, he strode quickly towards the said 'inventor'. As he approached, he noticed that while the older man's trademark beret was almost unscorched, there was an oddly rounded dent in its left side. Upon closer inspection, he also noted a similar dent in the man's forehead. 

Shaking his head, he dismissed those things in favor of more important matters. 

As Komui glanced up from his overflowing stacks of smoldering papers, Allen leaned forward, lowering his voice in an attempt to avoid announcing his plight to the room at large. 

"Komui-san, I need to speak with you." He murmured, adding, "Right away." 

Seeing the serious expression on the young man's face, Komui sighed and gestured to an unmarked door behind the still smoking stacks of paperwork. Once inside, he allowed the boy time to enter, closing the door behind him. He indicated a large armchair in front of yet another overflowing desk. 

As they seated themselves, Allen wondered how to broach the subject. Clearing his throat to begin, he looked up. 

He almost wished he hadn't. 

Behind the closed door, Komui dropped his serious mask, leaning forward expectantly as his eyes shone with barely-repressed eagerness. 

"So, Allen-kun! How was it, did it work?" He asked, not bothering to wait for the reply before launching another barrage of questions at the startled boy. "Was Kanda still angry? What happened after you two left? How long were the two of you _alone_?" 

Allen jerked in surprise at the last, a surge of hysteria threatening to surface. "How did you know he came to my room?" he demanded, his grey eyes wide with panic. Did the whole world know about this? 

"So it was your room then!" Komui cried, ignoring Allen's rising discomfort. "Was it good? Had you ever felt anything like it? When are you going to try it again?" At that, Allen flushed a deep crimson and leapt to his feet with a strangled yell. "NO!" 

Komui leaned back, his smile becoming slightly crazed at the boy's vehemence. "Now, Allen-kun," he began, his voice softening, "You're too young to limit yourself like this! Variety is the spice of life, so I've heard. You should give it another chance, It does get better after the first time or two after all." 

Allen stared at Komui in shock. Was this madman actually suggesting that he should let him use that crazy thing on him again?! "There's no way in _hell_ I'm going through that...this..." he trailed off, his hands clenched almost painfully tight in the folds of Komui's shirt. Dazedly, he wondered when he'd grabbed the man, but pushed the thought aside, releasing him. 

Komui's face fell. "Oh, I see." he sighed. "I had wondered about that. He was too rough with you?" Ignoring the gasping youth, he stood, coming around the cluttered desk to kneel beside the chair. 

"Poor Allen-kun," He crooned, his eyes sympathetic. "You didn't enjoy it this time, but trust me, with a little lotion and some patience, it gets _much_ better." As Allen gaped at him in horror, he realized that somehow Komui had completely misinterpreted the point of his visit. Closing his mouth with a snap, he once again cradled his head in his hand as he struggled not to shake the madman beside him. 

"Komui-san," he began, trying to be patient, "We.. we didn't do anything like that." Komui nodded, oblivious to the point that Allen was trying to make. 

"I know, you were in too much of a hurry," he grinned, clapping the boy on the shoulder. "And Kanda didn't think of it, but even someone like Kanda would regret hurting you if he knew." 

Allen wanted to scream. He'd always known that the older man was a bit... eccentric, but he hadn't realized that he was _this_ bad. Giving it up as a lost cause, he sighed, trying another tactic. "The machine," he smiled, "What was it called again?" 

Always eager to explain his creations, Komui grinned. "The Love Maker Mach Two!" He exclaimed proudly, eyes shining once again. "Wasn't it wonderful? It just came to me one night, the plans just hit me out of nowhere.." 

"I'll bet they did.." Allen muttered to himself, still smiling widely. "River-san left before you could tell me all about it, but if you don't mind me asking, what exactly does it do?" Apparently that was the right track, because Komui grinned with renewed vigor, rubbing his hands together as he stood. 

"No problem, I'd love to tell you about my _wonderful_ creation!" He stood, returning to his seat. Allen breathed a sigh of relief at his retreat, adopting an air or intense interest as he waited for the man to begin. 

"The Love Maker Mach Two is the first of its kind," he began, disregarding the name he'd given it, "It isolates the emotional center of the brain, and makes the user fall into mad, passionate love with the next person he or she sees! Genius, I know." He preened, ignoring the look of abject horror on Allen's face. 

"Ahem," Allen cleared his throat nervously, deciding to get straight to the important details. "Well, that certainly is... unique, Komui-san," he stated calmly, "How long do these... _feelings_... last? Do they gradually taper off in time?" He swallowed harshly at the older man's happy smile. 

"Oh, yes," Komui's grin widened even further, his cheeks creaking under the strain. "The effects wear off, under certain circumstances." 

Allen almost groaned in anticipation. "What might they be..?" He could do it! There was a way to make this better, he was ready to do whatever it took... 

Komui winked conspiratorially, leaning forward. Allen also leaned forward to catch the scientist's words, consumed with eagerness. "It's simple, but don't tell, all right?" Komui glanced towards the door, as if afraid of eavesdroppers. Allen nodded, palms sweaty. Komui's grin became shark like. "The emotions fade when... They become real!" 

It seemed to Allen that the room fell away to nothingness, a silent maelstrom whirling around him as he stared at the still moving lips of the man before him. He must be hallucinating, there was no way that he'd really said... 

"Sorry," he interrupted the other man, "What did you say? I think I must have misheard you, it sounded like you said that these feelings will go away once they're real." 

'That just can't be right', he thought, shaking his head at the absurdity of it. He _had_ passed out and hit his head, so the ridiculous notion was understandable... Laughable, really. "People see and hear all manner of odd things after a head injury, you know." He smiled at Komui, amused at his own foolishness. 

Komui frowned. "No, that's what I said, Allen-kun, the emotions from my brilliant invention are canceled out by real emotions. I tried to work around that, but not even a genius like me can overcome real love." Rising to his feet, he smiled again. "I'm sorry, but I have to go, but thank you for coming by to thank me, Allen-kun." 

He moved to the doorway, allowing the dumbstruck Allen to leave first. He continued speaking, but the words fell on deaf ears as his horrible statement replayed again and again in the young man's mind. Unseeing, the youth walked out of the office, his feet taking him through the long corridor to his quarters as he reeled in confusion. 

"When they become real..." he murmured, ignoring the strange looks from the other Members as they passed by, lost in that awful inner dialog. "These feelings will vanish when... when.." He stopped suddenly, his body connecting soundly with another, larger one. With a yelp, he staggered back, losing his balance and sitting down hard on the stone floor. 

Still smarting, dazed from his revelation, he muttered an apology. There was silence. Shaking aside the fog in his mind, he repeated himself, standing as he wondered if he'd injured them. The first thing he saw was a lean, narrow waist, the uniform jacket open over... White bandages, pale smooth skin... 

"Oh God," he whimpered, eyes traveling upward as he took in the sword hilt on the figure's hip, the long sweep of hair... Then, the grim face and fathomless gaze of one Kanda Yuu. Backing away swiftly, he made to bolt. The taller boy moved to block him, effectively cutting off his escape. 

"Not this time, moyashi." He growled. "You're going to give me some answers. What's the matter with you?" Seeing Allen's panicky expression, he frowned. "Talk." 

"I told you before, nothing's wrong!" Allen protested. Kanda advanced slowly, backing him to the wall. "And I told you before, _don't lie to me._" As he closed in on the boy, his eyes narrowed. 

Allen froze, his skin tingling as Kanda loomed over him. There was nowhere to run... He felt the gathering tension in the air, but instead of fear, he felt heat. As he glared at the older boy, the awful feelings returned with renewed intensity. Unable to meet that smoldering gaze, he averted his eyes, turning to half face the wall behind him. 

"Don't you dare ignore me, Moyashi," Kanda hissed, roughly gripping the other's arm. Getting no response, he jerked Allen about to face him. When the boy still refused to look at him, he gave him a quick shake, causing his head to bump the wall sharply. "Look at me, damn you!" 

The effect of his words was instant and electric. Allen's head snapped up, his hands shoving the taller boy away as his temper flared. "Don't you talk to me like that! You wouldn't understand anything, you don't know me at all." 

Kanda glared at him, shoving him back to the wall. "I understand more than you realize." 

At that, Allen's eyes widened. "What do you understand about me, Kanda?" His voice was shaky, but he was determined to meet the swordsman's verbal attack. He didn't wait for him to reply. "You have some nerve. Who are you to interrogate me? You'll never, never understand. Just leave me the hell alone!" 

Kanda's eyes widened. What the..? Allen was never like that, never rude or aggressive. What was causing him to act like this? Softening his voice, he reached out to touch the smaller boy's shoulder. "Why don't you make me understand, moyashi?" 

Allen clenched his hands, trying to control the overwhelming flare of pure lust that raced through him. There was nowhere to go, and Kanda was so close, his scent was... was.. "Delicious.." he whispered, his mind whirling with the need to touch, to feel... 

Kanda froze, disbelief etched across his features. Allen stepped forward, his gaze predatory as he backed his 'opponent' to the opposite wall. It was as if he had no control. He saw his arms lifting, saw the samurai's confusion as he slid his hands up the front of his jacket, to cup his startled face. 

"You want to understand, Kanda?" he purred, his voice low and dangerous. He took in the sight of the taller boy, tightening his grip until their faces were almost touching. 

"You want me to explain myself, to show you?" he whispered, feeling the swordsman's breath hitch against his face as his closed the distance between them, hunger sweeping through his entire being as he closed his eyes. He barely heard Kanda's quiet gasp as he crossed that last inch in a searing kiss. 

He couldn't believe he was doing this, but it was like heaven and hell in one. Nothing else mattered, just those stormy eyes and those velvet-soft lips. With a muffled groan, he ran his tongue over Kanda's full bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss, to taste his essence. 

Kanda reeled, his hands automatically lifting to grasp Allen's arms as he struggled to rationalize what was happening. He felt Allen shudder, and gasped anew at the feeling of his body pressing even closer. It was a fatal mistake. 

Allen dropped his hands to Kanda's waist, using the extra leverage to draw fully against him as he swept his tongue over that softness again. Feeling the opening, he took the final step into madness, his mouth sealed to Kanda's as he gave in to the fiery need he felt. 

Kanda knew he should... should do something, but thought was impossible. As his eyes slowly closed, he relaxed his grip on reality. _'Sin can be sweet,'_ he thought, his arms closing around the smaller boy as he surrendered to the kiss. 

A long moment passed, and within Allen's heated mind, a small voice wept that this was not right. 

Kanda gently pushed away, his eyes unreadable. He couldn't believe that he hadn't fought, hadn't even tried to stop this. And when he thought harder, he realized that he hadn't _wanted_ it to stop. Shaken, he fled. 

Allen shook his head in shock. Kanda was going to kill him, he knew. Why had he done it? Did he have no pride, no strength to resist compulsion from a machine? He stared at the floor, unable to watch as Kanda left. 

Without knowing why, he sank to the floor, drawing his knees up and clutching them as he cried. What was he going to do? There was no escaping what had happened, no way to go back, no way to explain or excuse what he'd just done. He'd forced something on Kanda that should only be given in love, real love. 

He cried until he had no more tears, until he felt the pain so keenly that expressing it further was impossible. He stood, wiping his face on his sleeve. _'I have to leave this place,'_ he thought, resuming the journey to his room. 

Behind him, unnoticed, a pair of stunned exorcists exchanged glances, unable to believe what they'd just witnessed. 

"I don't know what's going on, but that was the _hottest_ thing I've ever seen!" Lavi's excited voice rang out, shattering the silence. 

"I... I have to go see if Allen's all right." Linali fanned her burning face, leaving the redhead standing rooted to the floor as she dashed after her friend. 

Lavi smiled, his eye shining as he pictured the look on Kanda's face as he'd run away from Allen. 'This is going to be _so_ much better than calling him Yuu-chan!' 


	3. Let Me Help You

Invention Is The Mother Of Necessity   
A Fanfiction By SailorLight22   
Chapter 3 - Let Me Help You 

He couldn't believe that this was happening. What was wrong with him, he wondered. He should have _killed_ the boy where he stood, not allowed him to continue! Sighing, Kanda slumped onto his small bed, raising a hand to his lips. 

But no, he'd just stood there, he thought, closing his eyes as the scene replayed in his mind. He'd stood there, and had even surrendered himself after the first moments of confusion had faded. 

Scowling at his own foolishness, Kanda opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. He knew that he was avoiding the point that truly mattered, but he didn't want to dredge up that awful feeling. 

He'd just had his first real kiss taken, by a boy. 

"And enjoyed it," he muttered, the feelings of confusion and something he couldn't quite name rising again. "I let him do it, and I liked it." 

Kanda was no fool, he'd been to many places, and had seen many things. He knew from overheard conversations that there were men who did such things with each other. While he had never been with a woman, he assumed that the things men did amongst themselves were similar in nature... 

Something in that thought shocked him, and he ran his mental dialog back to himself. He'd never been with a woman... But he'd never really spent the time to think about why. 

Now, with nothing but time, he did just that. As he thought, he realized that it wasn't simply the lack of sexual contact, but something far deeper. He had also never given thought to relationships, marriage, children.. 

Bolting upright, he inhaled sharply, his eyes wide with sudden clarity. It wasn't that he had no exposure to women. 

_He had never been attracted to a woman, ever._

Shaken at the knowledge, he shook his head. Surely he didn't prefer men! His lack of experience with the opposite sex nonwithstanding, he'd certainly never been attracted to men. _'Just him,'_ a traitorous voice crooned, making him shiver. 

As much as he wanted to deny it, he knew that it was so. He knew it was wrong to lust after the younger boy, but there it was. After a moment, his thoughts became more and more clear. Looking back over the last several years, he realized that he had always felt something for the boy. 

His refusal to show kindness to the boy in any form, the swift anger he felt whenever anything or anyone threatened Allen.. It all made sense now, under his intense scruitiny. The real reason that he'd refused to aknowledge him him as anything but a child. 

And now, it seemed that Allen felt something for him as well. _'Where does it go from here?'_ he wondered, his eyes closing again. He knew that the boy was still an innocent, for all that he'd matured over the years. It was difficult to imagine, but since the boy had made the first move, it would be only be a matter of time before he would have to respond in kind. 

He rose to his feet, pacing as he wondered what he should do. This was new and strange to him. For once, he had to admit that he was at a loss. He knew some things from the gossip of others, enough to know that the first few encounters were very important when starting a relationship.. 

Eyes widening, he stopped. 

A _relationship_? Was he really going to go through with this? Was this really what he wanted, what Allen wanted? He shook his head, feeling tired. After the events from before, he felt out of sorts, too out of his depth to deal with this now. 

Suddenly, his heightened senses perceived someone approaching his door. The stealthy tread of booted feet assured him that it was not the object of his anxiety, and he relaxed minutely. However, the steps halted outside his door. Cursing silently, he waited for the inevitible knock. 

When it came, he sighed, crossing the room as he wondered who it was. A muffled snicker answered his question, and he frowned in annoyance. Just what he needed, another idiot to deal with. Perhaps if he tried being very, very quiet, it would go away... 

"Yuuuuu-chan! Open up, I know you're in there!" 

Gritting his teeth, he opened the door to reveal the twinkling eye and cheek-splitting grin of the last person in the Order that he wanted to see. 

"Lavi," he growled, trying to convey his annoyance in the shortest time possible, "Now is _not_ the time for your foolishness." Satisfied that the boy understood, he began to close the door. 

Hitting an obstacle, he glowered, lowering his gaze to the black boot that stood between him and a peaceful evening. Returning his glare to the owner of said foot, he opened his mouth to emit a scathing comment, but the shorter boy beat him to the punch, his wide smile never waivering. 

"Come on, Yuu-chan, lemme in, i want to talk to you about your little _adventure_ in the hall earlier." 

Kanda froze, his mouth open as he stared dumbly at the red-haired menace. 

It wasn't possible, he thought, shaking his head. God wouldn't let such a horrible thing happen to one of his warriors. There was no way that this idiot could have seen... 

Closing his mouth with an audible snap, he decided to feign ignorance. "I have no idea what you mean," he said, kicking the booted foot out of his was as he once again tried to close his door. 

"Sure you do!" the other chirped, raising his voice to be heard through the rapidly narrowing apurture. "I wonder if I should go talk to Allen, I'll bet he has a _lot_ more to say about it!" 

Swearing, Kanda jerked the door open again, his arm shooting out at lightening speed to sieze the smirking excorcist. As quickly as he could, he dragged Lavi through the door, slamming it closed behind him. Turning the latch, he released the boy's arm from his bone-crushing grip as he lowered his voice to a dangerous growl. 

"Lavi, so help me, if _anyone_ hears of this..." His threat tapered off, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword as he advanced into the boy's personal space. Lave backed away rapidly, his eyes wide with clearly feigned innocence. 

"Why would I say anything? I'm happy that you've finally found someone to love, Yuu-chan!" He chuckled gleefully, nimbly avoiding Kanda's eminent attack. Trying to diffuse the dangerous situation, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "You do love him... Right?" 

His words seemed to penetrate the samurai's rage-clouded mind. Lowering his sword, he sank into his chair, raising a slightly shaking hand to swipe at his unruly bangs as he sighed. "I.. I don't really know, Lavi." He admitted, cradling his head as he sensed the other boy's calculating stare. 

"What's there to know, Yuu-chan?" the other exorcist asked quietly. He was surprised that the older boy would admit to something like that so easily. Kanda Yuu, the strongest, most self-assured person he knew, surely he wasn't confused over something as simple as this! 

Raising his head, Kanda fixed the boy with a tired glare. _'This may be my downfall',_ he thought, shaking his head as he steeled himself. "How.." He swallowed, nerves jangling as he wet his lips to try again. "How can one.. be sure if they really feel that way, Lavi?" 

"You really... don't know, Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked gently. Seeing Kanda's defeated expression, he moved to kneel beside him. "Do you know how Allen-kun feels?" He asked, hoping to change the subject to something less painful. Kanda sighed, shaking his head. Lavi was floored. 

"You mean that you two aren't... together? At all?" He exclaimed, beyond shocked. After what he and Linali had seen, he'd been positive that the two of them were carrying out a relationship in secret. _'Then what's going on?'_ he wondered, curiously. 

A thought struck him then, rocking him on his heels. "Yuu-chan," he gulped, a grin stretching across his face, "Was that.. I mean, just then, was that the first time you two have kissed?" 

Kanda nodded, his face red. 

Lavi's grin positivly shone. Seeing it, Kanda had a moment of renewed nervousness. Nothing good _ever_ came of a smile like that, he knew. He'd seen one just like it on the face of that... Madman Komui far too often to be so naive. 

Lavi struggled to restrain himself, patting the dark swordsman on the back. "Let me help you, Yuu-chan." He clasped his hands gleefully. _'This is just... perfect!'_ He thought, standing up. There were times that he hated this place, the workload and the costs that came with it. But then, there were times like this, times that made him very glad that he was here. 

It was officially time to meddle. 

No one ever told him that things could be so bad in the service of the Lord. That thought stuck with him as he stumbled to his bed, the last remnants of his pride scattering around him like ashes. Though still shocked and numb from what he had just done, Allen couldn't bring himself to run away. 

The Order still had need of him, there were still so few of his kind that leaving was impossible. He also knew that beyond his duty to the Order, there was more. 

_Kanda._

He couldn't just forget what had happened, couldn't flee without allowing him something, some opportunity to revenge himself. No one should ever have something so precious taken like that, and he'd been the one to do it. He had always tried to be a good person, caring for the feelings of everyone.. 

"Anything he might do, I deserve it." He mumbled, shamed by his weakness. He knew that the older boy would never have been overcome like that, manipulated by the effects of a machine. Kanda was the strongest person he'd ever known, and yet, he'd made him run. Him, the foolish, powerless Allen Walker.. He'd made Kanda Yuu run like the very demons of Hell were behind him. 

Closing his eyes, he tried to forget the feeling of the tall boy against him, the way his eyes had looked when he'd pulled away.. 

Those eyes, like the night sky, deep and secretive. They'd been wide with surprise, and something that Allen could only name as... Horror. A fresh wave of disgust crashed over him. There was more, much more. 

He also remembered the feeling of his lips, the way his breath had ghosted out when they were so close, the scent of him. The sensations were burned into his mind like hot coals, and he was ashamed anew. 

Why couldn't he forget, he wondered, fresh tears burning his cloudy eyes. He was so absorbed in self-loathing that he almost missed the soft knock at the door. _'Please, God,'_ he thought, panic filling him, _'Please don't let it be him, I can't stand it.'_

His fears were dashed by a worried voice. "Allen-kun, please let me in," Linali whispered, mindful of the boy's pain. "I need to talk to you." She waited, hoping that her friend would let her in. She didn't have to wonder for long. The door opened slowly, revealing a haggard Allen. Trying to smile, she walked in. 

"Allen-kun, are you all-Oof!" she began, but was unable to continue as the weight of her hurting friend crashed into her, pushing the air from her lungs in an awkward rush. Shock gave way to sympathy as she closed her arms around the boy's shaking form. _'Why is he crying?'_ She wondered, tightening her grip as he sobbed. "It'll be all right, Allen-kun." She murmured, pulling back just enough to see his face. 

"Is it because we were there?" she asked, keeping her voice low and soothing. She had barely closed her mouth when Allen's head shot up, barely missing her chin. 

"What? What do you mean, 'Because we were there?' What did you..?" He stopped, his eyes widening in horror as he staggered to his bed. "Ohh, God, oh no." He half-wailed, burrowing his flaming cheeks in his pillow. Now she'd start screaming, he thought, she'd tell him how disgusting and awful he was. That was why she was here, he knew. She had seen it, and now she was here to punish him for his damned weakness. 

But it was worse, he realized. She had said 'We', hadn't she? Who was there, with Linali in the hall? Still shaking with supressed sobs, he rose to face her, his eyes closed. "Who else saw it, Linali?" He whispered, praying that it was only her annoyingly clueless brother. That hope was dashed when Linali averted her eyes and mumbled what sounded like a name. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that.." 

Sighing, she repeated herself, her cheeks flaming. "It.. It was Lavi and I, Allen-kun."She wished that there was something, anything that she could do for the pain that it seemed she was causing, but her comforting words were silenced by Allen's quiet voice. 

"I am truly sorry, Linali," He whispered, meeting her eyes fully for the first time. "I didn't mean to do it, really I didn't, but I wasn't strong enough." She gaped at him for a moment, stunned. _He_ thought she was angry with _him_? It didn't make sense, so she decided to get the whole story. 

"Allen-kun, why do you think I'm angry with you?" She asked slowly, resting her hand on top of his. He looked at it, then back at her, startled by her caring tone. _'Isn't she disgusted, repulsed by me?'_ He wondered, his brow creasing in confusion. Surely she'd seen the whole awful spectacle, and Lavi as well. Wasn't it wrong of him to have.. to have.. 

"I _kissed_ him, Linali," He began, his face warming as he looked at her, "I couldn't stand the effects, the urge drove me, yes, but I..gave..in." 

She stared at him, confused. "Effects? From what, Allen-kun?" 

Opening his eyes, he sighed. "The machine your brother made, Linali." Running a hand through his hair, he cleared his throat. "He was trying to use it on River-san, but he ran, and I was there too." He smiled a tiny bit, remembering the terrified look on River-san's face as he'd realized that he was 'this close' to being a guinea pig for another of Komui's crazed ideas. 

Seeing his smile, Linali was worried. "And then..?" She probed, hoping that Allen would confide the rest in his own time. She also reminded herself that she loved her brother, and it would be best to avoid him for the next several days. 

Allen flushed again, seeing that Linali would never be satisfied until she'd heard everything. "It was a Love inducing machine," He sighed, rising to his feet. "He said it affected the brain, causing the victim...Ahem, subject.. to fall into "Mad, passionate love" with the next person they saw, his words, not mine." He assured her hurridly. 

"And Kanda? Was he there as well?" She asked, wondering how the samurai fit into this madness. 

"No, he came in after I ran out of places to hide." Allen groaned. "He wasn't affected, but when I heard him coming in, Komui-san shot me from behind. I passed out for a while after that. I don't know exactly what happened then, but he has a rather large dent on his head, so I assume Kanda destroyed the machine." 

Linali's eyes blazed at the thought of her brother doing something so foolish and cowardly. Carefully avoiding that particular issue, she smiled at Allen. "I.. That is, Lavi and I, we thought that you two were having a... secret meeting." Seeing his deepening blush, she patted his hand reassuringly. "I'm sure that there's something that can be done, Allen-kun. Did you go back to talk to 'Nii-san?" 

"Yes," He admitted, remembering that horrible visit. _'She doesn't need to know all of it, after all..'_ He thought, mortified at what Komui had said about patience and... 

"Allen-kun?" Linali's alarmed voice cut in on the train of his thoughts, and he smiled at her, grateful for the interruption. "What did he say?" 

"He said that the effects would go away under... rather special circumstances." He replied. He once again seated himself on the bed and continued. "He said that the machine's false feelings would disappear... When they became real." 

She gasped, covering her mouth in shock. It couldn't be true, she thought numbly, unable to hide her disbelief. Seeing his anxious stare, she rushed to comfort him. "I just can't believe him!" She groaned, squeezing the boy's hand. "Does Kanda know what that... thing did to you?" 

He shook his head, tears welling up again as he tried to turn away. "He doesn't, but when I left the lab, I ran into him, and it just took me over, I swear, Linali, I never meant to do that to him. The way he looked at me, after.." 

He choked, unable to continue. "I thought you had come to tell me how disgusting I am," He finally gasped out, looking at the floor. "I forced that kiss on him, and now he'll never be able to look at me again. He hated me before, but now..." 

She shook her head, surprising the white-haired boy. "He's _never_ hated you, Allen-kun." She declared, giving him a small shake. "Kanda might be confused right now, but I know him, and he doesn't hate you." 

He could only gawk at the sincerity of her words. _'She really believes that,'_ he though, closing his mouth. "I don't know what to say, Linali... Thank you." 

She rose to leave, knowing that the gentle youth most likely needed time to himself, to sort things out. "Allen-kun," she smiled brightly, her face gentle, "Just so you know, when I saw you two, I'll admit I was a bit... surprised," She giggled, "But neither Lavi nor I were disgusted with you for a second. I think Lavi would agree with me, and tell you that the only thing either of us felt was happiness. For both of you." 

She opened the door, stepping into the hall. "One last thing," She added, her smile turning mischievious. Allen gulped. "Try talking to him about it, ok? He may be confused now, just like you, but I think what he has to say might surprise you." 

With that said, she left. Once safely outside, her eyes narrowed as she mulled over the possibility of finding her 'beloved 'nii-san' and having a little chat with him about the inner workings of various body parts particular to men. Smiling coldly, she started off in the direction of the lab, wondering exactly how much her brother really knew about human anatomy... 


	4. By The Way

Invention Is The Mother Of Necessity   
A Fanfiction By SailorLight22   
Chapter 4 - By The Way... 

Okay, here it is, another chapter! For the faint of heart, beware! This part actually contains things that some people here (snort) may find objectional. That said, get ready! 

"Why don't you just go over there and _tell_ him how you feel?" Lavi asked, a touch of annoyance showing through his cheery exterior. Kanda frowned, and shook his head. 

"And why would I go to him? He started it." 

Lavi raised his eyebrows incredulously. "Hey, I was _there_, remember?" He grinned at the memory. "And excuse me for mentioning it, Yuu-chan, but it didn't look like you put up too much of a fight." 

Kanda flushed, knowing that not only had he not fought, he'd loved every second of it. 

Lavi saw his wince, and pounced. "If little ole' Allen-kun can work up the guts to do something like that, right there in public, then I'd think that the almighty Kanda Yuu could at least go to his room and return the gesture." 

Kanda sighed for the hundredth time. This was going nowhere. Why couldn't Lavi just leave him alone? He just couldn't do this, why was that simple concept so difficult to see? 

After almost an hour of not-too-subtle nagging, even the good natured redhead had become frustrated with the swordsman's excuses. "Yuu-chan," He frowned, pacing the small room, "I don't understand you at all." 

Kanda snorted, earning him a severe glare. "That much is terribly obvious, Lavi." 

Ignoring his words, Lavi sat down, contemplating on how to give encouragement to the stony-faced youth. Nagging hadn't worked, and neither had threatening to tell Allen himself. As appealing as the last idea had seemed, the flare of warning that had entered Kanda's eyes had quickly tossed the urge out the window. 

Humming a bit, Lavi decided that now was the time for more drastic measures. "So, Yuu-chan, " he said, ignoring the other boys growl at the name, "Basically, your whole problem isn't how you feel, but rather how to say it?" 

Kanda's shoulders slumped. He hated to admit it, but the fool had hit upon the core of his anxiety. He had no idea what to say, how to express these... feelings... to Allen, even after they had... 

Blushing, he shook his head. This was no time for such thoughts. Even so, he couldn't seem to forget the way Allen had looked at him, or the way he'd felt when the smaller boy had touched him... 

It was like he'd been scalded, and yet.. 

The rush of heat had only served to heighten the shocking arousal he'd felt, the acute awareness of the shorter boy's body as he'd groaned.. He shivered as a renewed flare of that same arousal awoke at the memory. He was sure that a simple kiss couldn't possibly be so erotic, that never had a sound so small been a reason for his sudden lust... 

Lavi noticed the vacant expression on Kanda's face and smiled. He could only imagine what the swordsman must be thinking right now, but it had to be good. Snapping his fingers, he knew what he needed to do. 

"Listen, Yuu-chan, how about we try something." 

There was no reply. Smirking, he leaned close to the samurai and tried again. Seeing that Kanda was still not really hearing him, he nudged him, calling his name. 

Jerking to attention, Kanda flushed heatedly, seeing the knowing smile on Lavi's face. "Remind me again, Lavi," He said, trying to appear threatening as he suppressed his thoughts, "Why are you still here?" 

Seeing that he had the boy's full attention again, Lavi only smiled harder. "Why, to help you, Yuu-chan." The statement earned him a grunt as Kanda stood. 

"Well, I for one don't see how you are.. _'helping'_. Nothing you've said makes this any easier." Lavi grinned, and slung an arm around the taller boy's shoulder, winking conspiratorially. 

"Let's try something else then. How about we play a little game?" Kanda raised an eyebrow, wondering what the idiot could possibly have thought up that would be of any use to him. Lavi continued, "Have you ever been in a play, Yuu-chan?" 

The other brow rose to meet the first. Him, participating in such tomfoolery? Unlikely. 

Lavi mentally groaned. It seemed that his 'dear friend' had always been a stick in the mud, even as a child. Setting that aside, he pushed on. "I think it might help if you tried practicing." 

Kanda frowned, stepping away from his grasp. "I think that may possibly be the most ridiculous..." He trailed off as the idea sunk in. Loathe as he was to admit it, the fool's idea actually had merit. He had learned that almost any task became simpler with familiarity, why not this? 

"What are you suggesting I do, then?" He asked wearily. _'Just one more time,'_ he thought, _'Then I'm done with this foolishness.'_

Lavi smiled, congratulating himself. "Practice saying what you want to say, try hard, and I'll bet you can get it to work for you." 

Kanda snorted. "Are you suggesting that I stand here talking to myself, Lavi?" He couldn't do that, it was bad enough to have the other exorcist know that he was _thinking_ these things, let alone to actually _say_ them with him there, grinning that apish grin. 

Lavi thought for a moment, then held up a finger. "No, Yuu-chan," he began, pleased with his reasoning. "Practice saying it to me, pretend that I am Allen-kun." 

Kanda snickered at him in sudden amusement. Pretend _he_ was Allen? There was no comparison, he thought, shaking his head as the white-haired boy's image flashed through his mind. Sighing in resignation, he nodded. "Anything to be rid of you, let us try." 

Seeing that his older companion was never going to take the initiative, Lavi sighed. "By the way, I expected a little resistance, Yuu-chan," He began, smiling. "And I suppose I'll have to start you off." 

Clearing his throat, he clasped his hands in front of himself and did his level best to appear confused and innocent. "Kanda," He said, his voice several octaves higher than normal,"We just kissed, to show that my heart is only for you." He paused, faking a nervous laugh. "But what about you? How do you feel about me?" He allowed the slightest quiver of anticipation to show, just as he imagined Allen would. 

Kanda stared at him blankly. 

Was that how this idiot truly saw the moyashi? As a simpering fool? For some reason, the very thought angered him, and he closed the distance between them in two quick steps. 

"Don't act like that, like he's nothing more than a clown!" He snarled, ready to beat the redhead if he dared to mock the absent boy. 

Lavi frowned. "Don't get mad Yuu-chan, I was only playing!" He raised his hands pleadingly. After a moment, a thought struck him, and he blinked in surprise. _'Yuu-chan... He really does care for Allen-kun, he's so angry.'_

The realization made his determination harden. There was _no way_ he was going to give up after this. If such a small thing could evoke such a strong response, he knew that even if Kanda didn't want to confess his feelings, in the end he would have to. 

_'No one could love so deeply and hide it forever, not even Yuu-chan,'_ Lavi thought, and with a sudden change in tactics, he flung himself on the slightly shorter swordsman. 

Kanda jumped in surprise, immediately shoving him away. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled, quickly removing himself from the idiot's grasp as he backpedaled. Glaring at Lavi from a safe distance, he tried once again to appear threatening. 

"Well, Yuu-chan, maybe you'd prefer a more... _direct_ approach from Allen-kun, ne?" He stepped closer, backing the increasingly wild-eyed swordsman farther and farther into the corner. "Now, let's start over, and try this again." 

Lavi smiled, and in another room not too far away, Allen walker suddenly shivered. 

Meanwhile.. 

Allen lay back on his bed, eyes closed as he tried to think. He knew that Linali was right, he had to talk to Kanda, to try to explain himself. He wondered if the swordsman was still angry. 

"Probably," He muttered, wincing as he remembered the look on Kanda's face before he'd fled. The confusion and panic were understandable, but what else had been there? There had been something, he was sure. 

Kanda's eyes had been wide, but a strange sort of haze had been in them, if only for an instant, and his breath had been rushed with something other than just shock, Allen was sure. What was that emotion he'd seen in the dark pools of Kanda's eyes? 

He noticed a flare of emotion rising as he pictured the boy's face, and sat up abruptly. The feelings decreased slightly as he halted the train of his thoughts, but did not cease entirely. Alarmed, he tried thinking about him once more, remembering the way he'd smelled, and the intensity of his desire surged higher. 

The feeling of Kanda's smooth skin under his hands, the small not-quite gasp that he'd been sure that he'd heard as their mouths had finally met. And the way he'd relaxed after that first instant of surprise, almost as if he had wanted it all along... 

Shaking, he stood. 

Something was wrong. Why was he reacting this way, to the mere _thought_ of Kanda? It wasn't like that before, he was sure. He had to see Komui, there must be something that he'd forgotten to tell him during their previous... conversation. 

Striding across the room, he flung open the door. Glancing down the corridor, he assured himself that there was no one in sight. Sighing in relief, he started the long trek to the mad scientist's lab, his steps belying his urgency. 

As he walked, he thought again about what Komui had said before. What exactly did he mean, "When they become real"? Was he doomed to have these thoughts and feelings forever? The idea of truly falling in love with Kanda was ridiculous. It simply could not be. 

He was lucky that he'd survived their first... encounter... in the corridor. Allen was certain that if he had attempted to follow Kanda at that instant, the boy would have killed him on the spot. There was an oddly admirable sort of pride about the swordsman, Allen knew, and he seemed to always have himself firmly under control. 

It seemed that unless he wanted to suffer the effects of that monstrosity forever, he would have to endure the equally horrible consequences of unrequited love. 

Seeing the dreaded destination before him, he tried to assure himself that everything would be all right, somehow. After all, Komui, however inept he may seem, was experienced with repairing the effects of his inventions. _'Lord knows he's had plenty of examples to work with'_, Allen thought. 

Clenching his unmarked hand, he knocked firmly on the door, expecting to hear the low chatter that most often would be heard from within. Strangely, there was nothing. Frowning, he knocked again, harder this time. 

Not usually one to enter a room uninvited, he was hesitant to intrude, but he deemed this to be an emergency. His sense of propriety assuaged, he reached for the knob, noticing that it felt slightly loose. 

As the door swung open, Allen was greeted with the sight of utter chaos. There were several overturned desks, and the layer of papers that normally covered the floor was swirled about in strange patterns. 

Above the remains of the machine from hell, there was an oddly Komui-shaped hole in the wall, and the inventor's trademark beret lay on the floor nearby. Squinting in confusion, Allen saw a swath of clear floor leading away from the wall, ending at the door. 

Quietly exiting the room, he frowned in consternation. If Komui had met with some sort of accident, where would he be? Deciding to visit the man's room, Allen walked down the corridor, lost in thought. 

Perhaps the fates were testing him, he thought. What other explanation could there be? Surely he'd never experienced a mission that held so much promise of injury, of suffering. _'Perhaps it would be best to confront Kanda and end the suspense'_, he thought. 

Rounding the corner, he raised his head to see what he truly hoped was a hallucination. 

_Kanda._

Coming directly towards him, with a grim expression on his face. 

With a startled curse, Allen turned quickly down a convenient hallway and entered a small room. Hoping against hope that the older boy hadn't seen him, he waited for what seemed like an eternity. Slowly, he crept near the door, pressing his ear against it in an attempt to see if the swordsman had passed by. 

Silence greeted him, and smiling guiltily, he cracked the door. Reassuring himself that the other exorcist was probably far away by now, he opened the door fully and stepped out, carefully closing it behind him. 

As he turned to go, he felt a sharp foreboding, and his scalp pricked. An instant later, he found himself roughly grasped by one arm and ushered rather unceremoniously back into his hiding place. 

After a moment of shocked surprise, he flailed about in the darkened space, his hands coming into contact with another body. Gasping, he felt what had to be soft cloth, and an open jacket. 

Dreading the answer, he cleared his throat and spoke the inevitable words. "Who.. Who's there?" 

"Moyashi," A low voice grated nearby, bringing with it a flood of sensations. Quickly pulling away from the source of his woes, Allen grasped his way to the nearest wall, hoping to find a light switch. 

An annoyed grunt was heard, and then a hand closed once again on his arm, pushing him the rest of the way to the wall. Angrily, he struggled against the firm grip, his blood pounding in his ears as wave after wave of lust flooded him. 

"Let go!" He exclaimed, his voice high with wrath. _'How dare he manhandle me like this!'_ He raged, and raised his hands to push against the other boy's bandaged chest. Kanda merely snorted, leaning closer to the shorter boy as he spoke. 

"You didn't seem to mind the grabbing when it was _me_," He hissed, feeling the white haired boy grow stiff in his arms. "As a matter of fact, you seemed to enjoy it, Moyashi." 

His face burning in the darkness, Allen frowned as he realized that there would be no more avoiding this meeting, no more hiding his terrible secrets. Wearily, he tried to regroup, to find a way to explain his actions before Kanda killed him. 

"Kanda," He began, licking his lips nervously, "About earlier, I know it was wrong of me to.. to..". He trailed off, unsure of how to proceed. 

The older youth had no such difficulties. "To kiss me, Moyashi?" He finished for him, his breath tickling the side of Allen's face as he continued. "Why did you do it?" 

Allen floundered about for some way to tell him, afraid that his time was quickly running out. "Komui's machine!" He blurted, renewing his struggle to extricate himself from the tight grasp that Kanda had on him. 

"The machine did something to my mind," He continued, feeling a small distance increase between their bodies. He had to get away from him, he thought in alarm. The proximity of the object of his desires was only making matters worse, his skin burning with barely concealed heat. 

Feeling the smaller boy shudder, Kanda narrowed his eyes in thought. 

Lavi had said that he _had_ to tell Allen about his 'tender feelings', but after the last failed attempt at role-playing, he'd stormed out of the room, flinging his hands up in exasperation. 

"God forbid Yuu-chan, but you should be more like Allen-kun!" The redheaded idiot had shot at him as he'd slammed the door. 

_'Oh well,'_ he thought, smiling to himself, Allen hadn't told him about his feelings either, at least not verbally. 

Hearing the smaller boy's voice falter, Kanda made an important decision. If Lavi thought being more like Allen would be the best way to get his feelings across, then who was he to nay say his _obvious_ wisdom? 

Drawing the other boy closer, he bent his head, locating his mouth by the sound of his voice. The effect was drastic, and instantaneous. 

Allen's struggles ceased, and his arms grasped Kanda with a rough hunger as his lips parted to welcome Kanda's probing tongue. Growling, he pressed as close as possible to his 'captor', bringing their upper bodies together as Kanda groaned huskily. 

His mind screamed at him that they had to stop this, that he had to push Kanda away before this went too far, but his body seemed deaf to his mental protests. The feeling of Kanda's lips against his set his entire body ablaze, his passionate response surprising them both. 

After a seemingly endless moment, Kanda softened the kiss, stroking his hands over the boy's soft skin, threading his fingers into that silky hair as he pulled his head to the side. When a muffled gasp met his ears, he smirked, and pressed his lips the Allen's exposed neck, nipping the tender flesh at the bottom of one ear. 

Allen moaned quietly, his eyes tightly closed as he relished the slight stinging of Kanda's teeth on his throat. There were no words to describe the sensations sweeping through him, nothing could compare to this.. 

His head swam with a heady mixture of confusion and desperation. He had to do something, it wasn't right that he should just stand here and let this happen. 

Pulling his head sharply away from the dark samurai's mouth, he tried to force his mind awake. _'I have to explain, to make him see that this is a mistake,'_ He couldn't think with Kanda so close, the smell of him filled the air, intoxicating the cursed exorcist. 

"Kanda," His voice was breathless, and for a second he thought the other boy had failed to notice his serious tone. After a slight pause, Kanda pulled back further, allowing the still-trembling boy to catch his breath. 

"Why did you do it, moyashi?" Kanda whispered, striving to keep his words from betraying his anxiety. Hearing the slight increase in Allen's breathing, he smiled. _'It would appear that I am not the only one who finds this unnerving,'_ He mused, waiting for the answer to his question. 

Reigning in his racing thoughts, Allen took a deep breath and tried again to speak. "The machine of Komui's, he told me that it does something to your brain, something rather specific." He said, desperately trying to ignore the swordsman's hands on his back. 

"And what does that have to do with this?" Kanda frowned. Something wasn't right, he knew suddenly. Dropping his hands, he moved back another step, putting space between their bodies as he tried to reason things out. 

In a flash of insight, he realized that if that... ridiculous machine could affect thoughts, then this might all be a horrible misunderstanding. 

Suddenly grateful for the room's complete darkness, he flushed in humiliation. Allen didn't have control of himself, he was sure. He hadn't meant to kiss him, at all. 

He'd just made an utter fool of himself. 

Allen seemed aware of Kanda's panic, although he couldn't see the other boy. Attempting to calm him, he reached out to touch the older boy, but Kanda jerked himself back and away from his grasp as he spoke. 

"It wasn't real for you, was it moyashi?" His normally smooth tones were clipped with anxiety. In the blackness, Allen's eyes widened. 

"What does that mean, 'for me'?" He said, astounded by Kanda's rhetorical query. Surely he wasn't, he couldn't possibly mean that he.. that he.. 

"It no longer matters, I apologize moyashi," Kanda's face felt like all of the blood in his body had settled there, and he was almost certain that Allen could see his flaming cheeks. "I will not mention this again." He concluded, his voice once again firm, his emotions held in check as he turned to leave. 

Allen tried once more to catch him, unwilling to let the obviously embarrassed boy leave with things so awkward between them. "You're wrong, Kanda." He whispered, and he heard the quick intake of breath that told him he had the other's full attention. 

"It does matter. I never meant to hurt or mislead you." Feeling the material of Kanda's jacket sleeve, he traced his hand up to grasp his shoulder. He was alarmed to feel the other boy's shivering, and was afraid that there would never be another chance to talk to him, if he let him go now. 

He asked his question again, not knowing if he should be wary of the answer or not. "What do you mean, not real for me?" 

Kanda drew a ragged breath, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Allen seemed determined to force an answer from him. Raising his head, he stared instinctively into the shorter boy's eyes, darkness be damned. 

"Moyashi," He muttered, his voice quiet as he spoke, "I don't think you really want to know." 

If Allen's eyes had been any wider, he could have served tea off them. "Why? Was.. Is it... real for you? Is that what you mean to say?" 

Silence. 

Then, he felt Kanda nod reluctantly. At this silent admission, the barely contained sensations broke free of his grasp, once again threatening to consume him as he whimpered. "I'm sorry, so very sorry, Kanda!" He almost cried, stubborn tears gathering in his eyes. "I didn't know, I would never, _ever_ have forced you like that if I could have stopped myself." 

Kanda's shaking stilled, his next words incredulous. "_Forced_ me? You think you were _forcing_ me?" He shook his head. No wonder the boy had tried so hard to avoid him, he hadn't realized that it was so painful for him. "I've done a lot of thinking, and I understand that it may have been me misleading you, Moyashi." 

Hearing Allen's gasp, he pressed on, determined to say what must be said. "I realized that all this time, I was only deceiving myself." 

He found the boy's hand, and grasped it firmly, pulling him closer. Leaning down, he spoke softly into the younger boy's ear. "I allowed you to believe that I didn't like you, that I didn't even notice you." He smiled faintly. "I even allowed myself to think those things, unchallenged. But the truth is, I..I think I like you very much." 

Allen held his breath, feeling his control over himself slipping at the feeling of Kanda's breath on his cheek, the effect of his quiet voice making his blood sing with need. 

Kanda could feel his trembling increase, and he smoothed a hand over Allen's face, wiping a stray tear before it could fall. He knew that he should release him now, and step away, but now that he'd told Allen what was in his heart, he couldn't seem to do it. 

He remembered Lavi asking him if he knew how Allen felt about him. The memory gave him enough strength to pull back slightly. Before this could go any further, he needed to know. 

"Allen," He whispered, shocking the shorter boy with the use of his real name, "Could I ask something of you?" 

Allen nodded, remembered that he couldn't see him, and whispered. "Y-yes, anything." 

Kanda sighed, and embraced him. "Have you ever.. Thought about me? How do I make you feel?" He almost dreaded the answer, but he had to know how Allen felt about him. 

Allen was shocked to feel the taller boy's arms around him again, and almost missed the question. He shook his head to ward off the ever-present urges that he felt, struggling to think. How could he not think of him, he wondered, smiling. 

"Of course I've thought of you, Kanda. Quite often, actually." He could sense that his answer to this line of questioning was very important. The things he said now could do immense harm if he weren't careful. "But right now, I can't really tell you how I feel, because that crazy thing of Komui-san's is making me feel... _very_ strongly about you." 

Kanda felt his cheeks burning. "Yes, I think I know exactly what you mean, Moyashi." He dropped his voice farther, and he felt the white haired youth shiver as he ghosted his lips along his jaw. Following the curve of Allen's cheek with his mouth, he pressed a soft kiss to the corner of the boy's lips. 

"Kanda..!" Allen whimpered, realizing that he was losing control of himself again. "We- You shouldn't.." 

Kanda moved just far enough away to put their foreheads together. "Didn't you say I could ask anything of you, Moyashi?" Allen nodded shakily. "Well, then, I have something to ask of you." 

Licking his lips, Allen stammered out a reply. "What is it?' 

Kanda pushed him gently to the wall. "Would you... show me what you're feeling right now? Please?" 

With a soft groan, Allen clung to him, burying his face into the tall boy's chest as he fought the need that surged through him at his request. "I want to, very much, but I don't think I should." 

Kanda frowned. "Why, Moyashi? I won't hurt you, I want to help you." 

Allen gasped as his last bit of strength diminished. "It's not like you think, Kanda." He whispered frantically, trying to make him understand. "The machine makes me want you so much it hurts. I know Komui calls it 'love', but it really seems more like lust. It's not like what you feel for me!" 

Kanda shuddered as he tried to ignore his own lustful feelings. "I know, Moyashi. But tell me, does it feel like _this_?" Turning his head slightly, he pressed their lips together, gently. Hearing the boy's muffled groan, he pulled away. "Or is it more..." he trailed off, and crushed Allen against him, renewing the kiss with an intensity that surprised even him. 

Allen couldn't believe that this was happening. One second, Kanda was almost shy, and then he was devouring his lips as if he'd been the one to fall victim to Komui's madness! The feeling of his mouth was wonderful, but Allen still tried to resist his own hunger. 

Kanda brought his hands to Allen's face, mimicking the other boy's actions from before. Curling his fingers slightly, he firmly grasped his head, biting gently into the stunned boy's lower lip. 

As Allen gasped, Kanda smiled, and used the opening to deepen the kiss. Moving one hand down Allen's back, he used his weight to push him flat to the wall, pressing their bodies completely against each other. 

Allen arched away from the cold stone, and let out a startled cry at the feeling of Kanda's body. His knees buckled slightly, but Kanda refused to let him fall. Tightening his grip, he lowered his remaining arm to Allen's waist, and in a single smooth motion, used his superior leverage to lift the other exorcist. 

Feeling as if he had caught fire, Allen wrapped his arms tightly around Kanda's shoulders, his head falling back to the wall as he allowed himself to be lifted. As Kanda shifted his attentions to his throat once more, he gasped, his legs clenching firmly around the taller boy's waist. 

Kanda raised his head, whispering in the panting boy's ear as he slowly rolled his hips against Allen's. "Tell me, Allen," He smiled as he heard the other boy's ragged moan, repeating the motion, "Is it more like this?" 

"Y-yes! It.. it's like that, just like that, oh _God_.." 

Kanda shivered as he felt Allen's obvious excitement. He knew that he had to be careful not to frighten him, but he couldn't seem to stop. He was so hot, and he loved the sound of Allen's voice as he whimpered with pleasure. Returning his lips to Allen's, he groaned as he spoke. 

"Then you are wrong, Moyashi," He slid his hands from Allen's waist, feeling his hips and finally coming to rest under the smaller boy's firm behind. "Because I feel the _exact...same...way._" Using this new handhold, he punctuated his words with short, jerking thrusts, earning a series of low cries from his love. 

Allen couldn't remember _anything_ in his life feeling so good. As Kanda moved against him, he almost sobbed as he squeezed his thighs more tightly around the older boy's waist. He couldn't have stopped this now if he'd wanted to. It was too much to bear, but still somehow not enough. 

He could feel that Kanda was as excited as he was, and the knowledge that their feelings really were the same only heightened his passion. Lifting his head, he pressed his lips to the other boy's shoulder, opening them just enough to bite down on his exposed flesh. 

Kanda gasped as he felt Allen's mouth on him, and the bite. He had never pictured quiet little Allen Walker as a vampire, but the idea was undeniably being proven as he continued the assault on Kanda's willing throat. 

Sensing that Allen was losing himself in his fervor, Kanda relaxed his deathgrip on him, slowing his movements to a more teasing pace. Leaning his head on the younger boy's shoulder, he whispered into Allens slightly damp hair. 

"Is it good, Moyashi?" He felt the boy shudder, and seeing the effect of his low voice on him, continued speaking, his hands moving in a steady motion as he pressed kisses to Allen's flushed skin. 

"I've wanted you like this for so long, but I didn't see it for what it was." He murmered, causing the other boy's breath to hitch. "Can't you feel how much I want you?" 

Allen nodded, his voice failing him as he locked his arms around Kanda's neck. Feeling the almost desperate state of his companion, Kanda smiled. "What do you want, koi?" 

His soft endearment seemed to hang in the humid air as Allen's eyes opened. He groaned as he clung to Kanda, knowing that something was going to happen, and soon. Every nerve in his body was screaming for more, and he couldn't stop himself from voicing his need. 

"Please, oh, _please_..". 

His voice sent a shiver of pleasure through Kanda, and he intensified his slow movements by thrusting more firmly against the cursed boy. "Do you want me to stop?" He also felt himself coming close to release, but he wanted to be absolutly sure that Allen was ready. 

"No..! I want.. I need.. more, please, Kanda.." Allen whimpered, crushing his body to the taller boy's as he sought out those soft lips again. Feeling his control slipping, he cried out to him, his voice pleading. "You feel so _good_, please God, _Yuu_...!" 

As his body began to shake uncontrollably, Kanda turned his face into the side of Allen's neck, his voice heavy with emotion. "I won't ever stop. _Not ever_." He felt Allen's final convulsive shudder, and as he joined him in that moment of ecstasy, he allowed himself to say what really needed to be said. 

_"I love you, Allen Walker..."_

Well, there you have it! Sorry it was so long this time, but there just seemed like a lot of things that needed to be in this chapter, lol. Keep reading, and keep those reviews coming, you wouldn't believe how much they actually help keep me focussed. Ja ne!   



	5. Out Of The Darkness

Invention Is The Mother Of Necessity   
A Fanfiction By SailorLight22   
Chapter 5 - Out Of The Darkness 

Okay, here it is, another chapter! 

Allen gasped as he tried to catch his breath. He could feel Kanda's rapid heartbeat, so fast and loud that it almost echoed in the darkness. As the flush of the moment faded, he shivered, for the first time noticing the chill of stone against his back. 

Feeling his slight tremble, Kanda stepped back, allowing the shorter boy to stand. Still unable to believe what they had just done, he reluctantly let go of Allen, prepared for any possible reaction. 

As if sensing his discomfort, Allen turned unseeing eyes upwards. Seeking to reassure both himself and Kanda that there was no reason to fear, he slowly raised his arms to enfold the taller boy. Gently drawing his face down, he pressed his lips to Kanda's. 

Sighing in obvious relief, Kanda returned the kiss, his former hunger replaced with a more gentle urge. Breaking away, he spoke quietly as he stroked the other boy's soft hair. "Are you all right, Moyashi? Did I hurt you?" 

Allen chuckled wryly. "Hurt is the last thing you did to me, Kanda." Blushing at his own words, he smiled. There were still some things about their.. situation that concerned him, but he knew that Kanda would allow him to explain his fears in his own time. 

"Should I be sorry, Moyashi?" Kanda asked, hoping that Allen did not regret what they'd done, the things that they had both felt. The memory of Allen's sweet voice crying out his name warmed him, and he felt an almost comical smile spreading over his face as he felt the younger boy shake his head quickly. 

"No! Don't ever be sorry, Kanda. You didn't force me, I wanted it too. That was.. it was wonderful." 

Slipping an arm around Kanda's waist, he buried his face into the front of his jacket, smiling. He knew that sooner or later they would have to leave this room, but for right now, he was content to take in the delicious scent of the older boy. 

Flushing with momentary embarrassment, he remembered how good it had felt to be held, to be loved by the swordsman. The faint tingle of desire that he felt at the memory was overshadowed by a new feeling, one of affectionate peace. 

With a startled gasp, he realized that he no longer felt the awful compulsion to be with the other youth. There was still a small, longing pull towards him, but nothing like the almost painful sensations from before. He pulled quickly away from Kanda, causing him to frown with worry. 

"What is it, Moyashi?" He asked, almost fearfully. He wondered if perhaps they should go somewhere else, somewhere more suitable for talking. _'God knows, we still have much that needs to be said.'_ He mused, pulling the boy in the general direction of the exit. 

As Kanda guided him to the door, Allen braced himself for the flare of light that they were sure to see. After being in the darkened room for so long, even the hallway's low lights seemed like a million suns, bringing sudden tears to his eyes. 

Brushing a hand across his face, he squinted. Though the were deep underground, it seemed that they had indeed been in the small room for some time. There were no sounds to be heard, and the almost constant tread of booted feet was also absent. Wondering what time it was, Allen glanced around for a clock. 

Seeing his questioning expression, Kanda understood. Though it had seemed like forever, he knew that it had most likely been only an hour or so. Pulling his jacket open, he lifted an ornately fashioned silver watch from a hidden pocket. He flipped it open, and was unsurprised to see that it was 1 AM. 

At Allen's gentle nudge, he turned the watchface to him, allowing him to see the time as well. Still keeping his voice low, he spoke again. "Do you want to go? You seem to be worried, should we talk?" 

Allen lifted his eyes to meet Kanda's troubled gaze. "I think we should." He replied, "Would you like to come to my room with me? It's quiet there." Kanda nodded, and they began the long journey back to the exorcist's quarters. 

As they walked, Kanda wondered if the things that he'd said and done had caused the white haired boy's sudden worry._'Was it too much, too soon?'_ He thought, hoping that once they were in private again, the smaller boy would feel more relaxed. Feeling something brush his hand, he looked down to see Allen blushing slightly. He smiled at the boy's innocent face, and slipped his hand into the other boy's, squeezing lightly. 

Allen smiled at the slight touch, glad that for now, there would be no more awkwardness between them. He knew that Kanda was very subdued in his emotions, but even this small display of affection meant a great deal to him. _'He wasn't so subdued earlier..'_ The sudden thought occurred to him, and he blushed harder, earning an amused chuckle from his companion. 

As they drew near Allen's quarters, neither one noticed a grinning figure hidden in the deep shadows that enveloped one corner. 

Kanda slowed, his senses alert, but seeing nothing, he shrugged at Allen's questioning glance. "It's nothing, I just had a chill." Allen nodded, and reached for the door handle. Just as his hand gripped the cool metal, a thunderous screech erupted, seemingly from nowhere, causing the two exorcists to fall back against the slightly-open door in heartstopping shock. 

Chaos ensued as Allen scrambled to move in the direction least inhabited by Kanda, who was instantly swearing and brandishing Mugen in all directions. Narrowly escaping decapitation or serious maiming, Allen clutched the swordsman to his chest, pinning his sword arm to prevent further danger. 

Kanda continued swearing, his eyes blazing with murderous fury as familiar laughter sounded. "Lavi, you empty-headed imbecile! What the _fuck_ are you doing? Where are you?!" He struggled against Allen's tight embrace, intent on finding the still snickering idiot in question. 

Allen, while normally calm in the face of Lavi's antics, was also wondering what the redhaired exorcist was doing there at one in the morning. Seeing that Kanda was fixated on his unseen opponent, he tried speaking to him in a reasonable tone, attempting to calm him. 

"Kanda, let's go inside, please?" He murmured hopefully, pulling the taller boy gently towards the room. Feeling his resistance, he continued. "We'll wake everyone up, please, Yuu?" 

When Allen spoke his name, Kanda relaxed slightly, allowing himself to be guided inside. 

Seeing that Allen had the angry Kanda well in hand, Lavi emerged from his hiding place, his attention still focused on the blazing Mugen. He warily followed the two into Allen's room, closing the door quietly behind him. He then turned, his face almost glowing with the force of his tremendous grin. 

"I saw you, Yuu-chan!" He rubbed his hands together gleefully. "You were holding hands and everything! Did you tell him? Are you two together now?" He saw Kanda's eyes narrow dangerously. Pressing on, he backed farther out of reach as he continued his excited questioning, this time looking at Allen. 

"Did he? What did he say? Where were you two for so long? Oh my God! You didn't do something naughty, did you? Who started it, you or him?" 

Allen's face turned instantly red as he choked. "Did... did you tell anyone else about this? Please say you didn't, Lavi." Seeing the white haired boy's obvious distress, Kanda growled. "Lavi, so help me, if you say _one more thing..._" He trailed off, looking for a suitable threat, "I swear, I'll... I'll tell Komui you were hiding with Linali." 

A look of pure horror crossed the Bookman's face as he pictured the madman's reaction to that news. "You.. You wouldn't, would you?" Raising his hands, he pleaded. "Please, Yuu-chan, anything but that, I won't say anything bad, I swear!" 

Allen felt a little sympathy for him. Everyone knew about the elder Li's obsession with his sister, and he knew from sad experience that Komui was capable of extracting terrible vengeance upon anyone that he saw as 'stealing his Linali'. 

Sighing in slight relief, Kanda accepted that the idiot was well controlled for now. Turning to look at Allen, he raised an eyebrow, indicating that he would make him leave if Allen wished it. Allen smiled weakly, but shook his head. 

Noticing the silent exchange, still more outrageous curiosity filled Lavi's thoughts. Wary of rousing Kanda's anger again, he instead looked to Allen for answers. "So.. Are you two all right now? I mean, are you.." His voice trailed off as he noticed the look on Allen's face. _'Whoa, something is definitely not right'_ he realized. 

Kanda also saw the other boy's expression, and felt a tendril of dread cross his heart. _'So, he truly does regret..?'_ He wondered, forgetting that the other exorcist was watching them with open interest. Coming to a swift decision, he turned sharply towards Lavi, raising Mugen as he did so. 

"Get out." He commanded, pointing the burning sword at the door. Lavi frowned in uncharacteristic seriousness, and merely nodded. There would be plenty of time to hear the details later, he knew. As he opened the door, he spoke one last time, his voice strangely low. 

"Don't you see that he's afraid of you, Yuu-chan?" 

Kanda's eyes widened as he shot a glance down at his companion. Hearing Lavi's voice again, he glared back at him as he began to close the door. 

"Mugen or no Mugen, don't let me find out that you messed this up, or I'll kick your ass, Yuu." With that said, he left, firmly closing the door behind him. 

Releasing a breath that he hadn't known he was holding, Kanda looked again at the boy he loved. _'Was that idiot right?'_ he wondered, _'Is he afraid of me, even though..?'_

Allen cleared his throat loudly, shattering the increasingly tense silence. He knew that there were things he needed to say, but he didn't want to say them. Not now, with the memory of what they had done so fresh between them. He could still clearly see the marks of his passion on the pale skin of Kanda's throat, still feel the far-decreased sensation of longing. 

"Kan - Yuu.." He began, his voice faltering as he tried to speak, "I.. I don't..", Closing his eyes, he forced himself to go on, to do what must be done. "I don't think we should.. be together." 

Seeing the color slowly drain from the swordsman's face, he rushed to explain. "It's not what you.. what we did! It's what you said, after." 

Kanda's face clouded as he remembered, recalling the sound of his name on Allen's lips as he'd cried out in ecstasy, and the feelings that had overtaken him, and he'd said.. 

_"I love you, Allen Walker.."_

Averting his face, he closed his eyes as he realized the point that Allen wanted so badly to avoid making. 

"I know that you don't think you feel the same way, Moyashi." He said, his voice tightly controlled, "But didn't it mean _anything_ to you? Anything at all?" 

Allen felt tears welling up as he tried to control his own voice. "It isn't like that! It did.. It does mean something! But later, it might not!" He could see that Kanda wasn't going to accept this easily, and he hated the betrayed look in those dark eyes at his last words. 

"It just wouldn't be right, Kanda." He finished softly, forcing himself to meet the taller boy's heated gaze. "After all, there could be a way to undo what's been done, and I might not have.. these feelings for you when it's over." 

Suddenly, Kanda felt his control snap. "And what would you have me do, Allen?" He yelled, only slightly lowering his angry voice when he saw Allen jump. "Do you expect _my_ feelings to just disappear? Do you really think of me like that?" Disgusted, he strode to the door, his eyes burning as he gripped the handle tightly. 

"I told you then, and I'll tell you again, I won't stop. Not ever." He opened the door, sparing one last glance at the object of his new suffering. "I am insulted that you would expect me to just forget, Moyashi. I meant what I said, before I knew about the effects of Komui's idiotic invention. I love you, and I will _never_ forget." 

For a long time after he'd gone, Allen stood rooted to the floor, staring in stunned disbelief as his tears ran unnoticed. That last glance, the face of Kanda Yuu.. 

The strongest person he knew, unfaltering and unwavering, the image that he'd held for so long of the incomparable warrior was forever gone. 

In that last second, Allen Walker had seen the death of that persona, the mythical Swordsman who could never be broken. 

Kanda Yuu had been crying. 

As silence once again descended on the pre-dawn corridor, a thin figure stood in equally stunned confusion. She normally had trouble relaxing after the demanding work that she still found so new, so she often walked the corridors at night in her efforts to find rest. 

But this night was like no other. She'd turned down this passage many times, and had always felt the peaceful aura of the room's occupant as he slept. Tonight, however, there had been other sounds, a different atmosphere. There had been a scream, and her fragile nerves had almost made her faint. Shaking at the dreadful sound, she'd recognized the voices of two people, and then a strangely panicked third. 

After the three had entered the room and closed the door, she'd still been too unsteady to flee, and had witnessed the exit of the often silly hammer wielding exorcist. Unable to avoid eavesdropping, she'd stood silently as he uttered his threatening words, and left. 

Sighing with mixed relief, she had resumed her walk down the corridor, only to hear a heated discussion still happening behind the closed door. As she slowly began to make sense of the meaning behind the loud voices, her dark eyes widened in disbelief. 

The kind, gentle Allen-kun, and the perpetually angry Kanda? Her pale cheeks burned as she imagined what the samurai must mean by "Didn't it mean anything?". She'd still been standing just out of sight as he had jerked open the door, frightening her again as he'd stormed off without noticing her. 

The look on his normally composed face had been one of pained fury, but that had not been what shocked her. It was the tears that had been running down his cheeks as he'd passed her by. She had yet to really get acquainted with the tall boy, but from what she'd gathered, he was a very cold and methodical person, the last person she would have expected to see in such a state. 

Wondering if she should try talking to Allen-kun, she shook her head. If the swordsman had been so upset, then the gentler boy was probably not in the mood for talking. She sighed, and returned to her room. 

Perhaps it would be better to ask one of the other exorcists, one that knew the two of them, before she butted in. Removing her uniform, she climbed into bed. Though she still felt sympathy for the troubled couple, her experiences with the Black Order had taught her that things were seldom as they appeared, and she wondered again at the implications of what she'd seen and heard. 

Closing her eyes, she relaxed. In the morning, she would seek out Linali. The pretty girl would undoubtedly know more about the situation than she could gather from snippets of overheard conversation Sighing, she drifted off, her mind still racing with thoughts of the unlikely pair.. 

Shaking with barely-contained emotions, Kanda entered his room, slamming the door behind him. When the loudness of the impact failed to satisfy him, he cursed and struck the wall beside him with equal force. 

_'I should have known better.'_ He thought, pacing. The memory of Allen's words released a flood of bitterness. "If he thinks to spare me pain, then he truly is a fool." He growled. 

Even with the other boy's rejection still fresh in his mind, thoughts of him continued to plague Kanda. The way he'd felt, the sound of his voice in the darkness as he had clung to him so tightly.. 

Closing his eyes, Kanda ran his hands wearily over his face, for the first time noticing the wetness there. Disbelief flared, but soon subsided. "Damn him," He growled, "Damn him and his weak conscience. And damn that meddling fool Komui as well!" 

Removing his coat and pants, he shivered as the chill air struck his wiry frame. Gathering his bathing supplies, he stalked into the bathroom, shedding his undergarments as he went. Stepping into the shower's warm spray, he allowed himself to relax slightly. 

Was Allen truly so eager for loneliness? To refuse an offer of understanding, of love, just because he was afraid that he couldn't return the feeling? Kanda was no great scholar in matters of the heart, but even he understood that sometimes love involved risks! 

The more Kanda thought about it, the less sense it made. Surely Allen wouldn't deny that he had felt something, some connection between them, or he never would have given in so easily. Kanda knew that despite what he said, Allen Walker was no weakling. 

As the water ran over his tense muscles, he felt a moment of sadness that after this, there would be nothing left of what they had done. Forcing the thought away, he stepped out of the shower, slinging a towel carelessly about his hips. Donning his sleepwear, he dried his hair, pulling a comb roughly through its length, ignoring the painful snags. 

Sighing in frustration, he turned off the lights and began his nightly relaxation exercise. Taking several long, slow breaths, he could feel the slight effects of years of practice taking hold. As he continued to seek solace, he couldn't help but notice that something still felt wrong. 

He snorted, seating himself on the bed. Obviously, the things he'd said and done with Allen had unhinged his good sense. However he looked at the current situation, he still could not bring himself to renounce his love for the younger exorcist. _'There must be some way to make him understand,'_ He thought, feeling the long day catching up to him. 

His mind still refused to accept that the feelings he had confessed to Allen were wrong. Thinking back, he was certain that the boy really had felt something for him, before this ridiculous ordeal had even begun. No one could have allowed such a thing to happen without some emotional attachment, especially not the innocent Allen Walker. 

He frowned, disgusted with himself. After all, the other boy had refused to even consider the possibility that he could return Kanda's feelings, hadn't he? No matter what he'd said, the fact that he had rejected the samurai after so short a time made no sense. "I wish that you knew what I feel, Moyashi," He whispered, ignoring the cracking of his voice, "I wish that you would just let it be, just let me love you until you know for sure what you truly feel." 

The uncharacteristic sadness filled him again at the thought of never holding that small hand again, of never having the chance to see the boy's face in the moment of release as he clung to him.. 

Cursing, he lay back, willing himself to sleep. The morning would come soon, and he was determined to show that little fool the error of his decision. _'There must be some way to make him see that there is no need for him to lie, to say that he feels something that he doesn't,'_ Kanda reasoned, his mind finally succumbing to his body's weary state. _'I'll just have to figure out what to do to show him..'_

His last thought before he fell into the clutches of sleep was of Allen, and one last sigh escaped him as he began to dream.. 

Allen sighed, his tears long since run out. _'God,'_ He thought, closing his eyes in prayer, _'Please help me, what should I have done? Was he right, should I have waited until I know for certain that I feel nothing for him?'_

Silence was his only answer, the room's stillness mocking him. As he struggled to remember a time before this awful pain, he realized that in a way, Kanda had been right after all. 

_'When I told him that I'd often thought of him, it was true,'_ He mused, recalling vividly the many times that he'd felt curious about the older boy, the times that he'd wished that there was some way to be closer to him, to know more about his thoughts and feelings. Sitting upright, he tried to concentrate on the feelings attached to those memories. Surely if it had been love, he would have seen it! 

Shaking his head, he frowned. 

Truly, he'd never thought of doing anything like this, with anyone. But he'd also never really been in love, so how was he to compare these feelings? He knew that Komui had said that the effects of his machine could be overcome by the real emotion of love, but how would he know if he'd loved Kanda before all of this, or if he'd merely come to love him as a way to escape? 

He couldn't bear the thought of using Kanda's feelings to his own ends, of taking the boy's emotions and leaving him with nothing in return. There was nothing he could possibly say or do to justify doing that, ever! 

Despite the pain he felt, he still thought about what had happened between them, the warmth of Kanda's hands on his skin, and the choked sound of his voice as he'd sworn never to stop loving him, the way his name had sounded in that smooth voice as he'd moved against him.. 

Sobbing, he clutched his pillow to himself. Though he truly did feel regret at allowing the swordsman to hurt like this, he couldn't deny that his own feelings were unclear. Until Komui found some other way to remove the influence of his machine, Allen would just have to endure this, and so would Kanda. 

Rising from his bed, he gathered his nightclothes. As he entered the bathing chamber, he felt a pang of sadness. The scent of the samurai still clung to his clothing, and that small reminder of his touch was agony. 

Swiftly, he filled the bathtub with water, as hot as he could stand it. Lathering a cloth, he began roughly scrubbing his body, the unfamiliar aches serving to further remind him of what the two of them had done. The fading marks on his neck and shoulders were also reminders, and he flinched as he remembered the feeling of Kanda's lips there. 

It seemed to him that the lovebites went far deeper than what he could see, as if the dark boy had marked his very being. He sobbed again at the thought, and quickly rose from the tub, drying himself with the same rough motions that he had used to wash. 

Pulling a long shirt over himself, he lay in the darkness of his room, his mind still filled with thoughts of the boy who'd claimed to love him. Even after he'd known the truth, and Allen had rejected him, he'd still professed his love.. And though Allen truly didn't know if he was capable of returning that love, he secretly hoped that Kanda wouldn't forget, that there truly were some feelings that he could offer the boy that had suddenly become so important to him.. 

He closed his eyes wearily, his body feeling oddly cold, though he'd never minded it before. 

Falling into an uneasy half-sleep, he allowed his mind to wander... 

The warmth of Kanda's hand in his own, the feeling of his heartbeat through his coat as he'd held him, the sound of his moans as he'd lost himself in passion, so many wonderful things, all shadowed with that awful pain.. 

His dreams were clouded with that same pain, as he replayed the memories over and over in his mind. The look in the older boy's eyes when he'd rejected him, the tears that he had caused to fall.. 

And the most horrible thing of all, the words that Kanda had spoken in that place, the words that Allen had heard in his highest moment of pleasure, and again in the deepest level of his suffering.. 

_"I love you, Allen Walker.."_


	6. And Into The Light

Invention Is The Mother Of Necessity  
A Fanfiction By SailorLight22  
Chapter 6 - And Into The Light 

Okay, here it is, Chapter 6!  
Get ready, this one's gonna be really long!

The pallid light of dawn came far too soon for Kanda's liking. After a short night of restless tossing and turning, he was still no closer to accepting Allen's stubborn denial of his 'affections' than before. Growling irritably, he rose from the bed, stretching to remove his lingering stiffness.

_'I wonder if Allen slept..'_ He mused. Crossing the room, he opened his wardrobe, pulling out a clean uniform. Dressing quickly, he once again found himself pondering his next course of action.

Clearly, he would have to visit the madman Komui, to gather as much information as possible. While Allen had freely admitted that the machine Kanda had destroyed the previous day was responsible for this mess, he felt sure that there was something that the younger boy still wasn't telling him.

Frowning, he decided to forego breakfast in an effort to corner the inventor alone. Striding to the door, he opened it, only to come face to face with the last person in the world that he would have expected to see.

"Good morning, Kanda," Linali said, her smile slightly strained. Taking in his almost.. disheveled appearance, she briefly wondered if Allen had already spoken with him. Determined to casually probe for answers, she carefully phrased her next words in an attempt to seem uninformed.

"Have you seen Allen-kun this morning? I need to give these to both of you." She showed him a pair of familiar brown folders. Noticing a slight flinch at the white haired boy's name, she decided to question him further.

"May I come in? I can go over this with you and then tell Allen-kun at breakfast." She smiled brightly, willing the sullen exorcist to let her in.

Nodding slightly, he moved aside, indicating the lone chair for her to sit. She lowered herself into it, smoothing her skirt beneath her. Opening the folder with the swordsman's name printed on it, she handed him the sheaf of papers within.

Glancing over the top of the mission report, Kanda eyed her warily. Linali almost never personally delivered a report, she only summoned the required exorcists when her brother needed to see them. There was something altogether suspicious about her presence here, and Kanda wondered if that idiot Lavi had already broken his word to keep silent.

Sensing that Kanda was onto her, Linali decided to get straight to the point. "You're probably wondering why I'm here, hm?" Seeing his slight jerk of acknowledgement, she continued. "Nii-san is a bit... indisposed at the moment, so I'm taking the liberty of distributing all the mission requests that he had pending."

Kanda frowned, wondering how he could approach the subject of Komui's whereabouts in a subtle manner. "This is unacceptable." He stated, returning the papers to her as he stood. "I must speak with your brother _immediately_." 

Linali also rose, her eyes wide. Kanda had never refused a mission, there must be _something_ going on. "What's wrong with the assignment?" She asked, her eyes narrowing in readiness for battle. She'd picked this particular mission with Kanda and Allen in mind, hoping that the two of them would find time to talk things over during the long stay.

Kanda eyed her cooly. "That is a matter to be discussed between your brother and I. Where can I find him?"

She shook her head, annoyed at his stubbornness. "If you must know, he's unconscious." She answered, smiling grimly. _'Time for the big guns.'_ She thought.

"Allen-kun told me about his little... _experiment_ yesterday, and I had a talk with 'Nii-san about his lack of common sense."

Smirking against his will, Kanda felt a moment of satisfaction at the mad scientist's expense. Though he'd never personally experienced the power of the girl's Innocence, he'd seen it's effects numerous times. Komui had obviously had a very painful and well deserved _'discussion'_ with his hot-tempered younger sister.

Seeing his reaction, Linali smiled. "I thought that it was appropriate. Allen-kun was really upset, afterwards. Didn't you notice?" As the boy's eyes flashed dangerously, she went for the kill.

"He said that you saved him, but I figured that he must be mistaken, since everyone knows that you don't like him." He only grunted in reply, annoying her even more. So, he wasn't going to talk?

"Are you still angry with him, Kanda?"

He blinked, staring at her as if she'd grown a new head. "How.. Why would I be angry at the Moyashi?" He spat, hoping to deflect her current line of questioning. _'Damn that Lavi,'_ He thought, _'Why did he tell her, of all people?'_

She feigned disinterest, picking at an imaginary piece of lint on her jacket. "Well, 'Nii-san's machine did cause him to kiss you like that, didn't it? _Of course_ you wouldn't be angry, it wasn't Allen-kun's fault."

His angry expression failed to deter her as she continued, blushing slightly as she remembered the astonishing scene. "Did it bother you that much, Kanda?" She asked, her voice quiet. "Because it upset Allen-kun very much. He cried when you left, you know." 

Averting his face, he tried to ignore the brief flash of pain that the image evoked. Sighing, he turned to face her, knowing that the question was unavoidable. "What else did he tell you, Linali?"

She frowned, expecting any reaction but this. Shaking off her surprise, she replied. "Everything, but I was there for the kissing part..." She trailed off, her powerful blush returning full force as his eyes widened.

"You mean, you really _were_ hiding with Lavi?" Kanda said, thinly masking his astonishment. _'No wonder he was so willing to keep silent,'_ he thought, smirking. Seeing the girl's blush, he smirked again. "So, what were the two of you doing down there in the first place?"

"No-Nothing! And that has nothing to do with this!" She cried, her face scarlet at his insinuating tone. Regaining her composure, she returned to the offensive. "Well, I'm assuming that you two have talked about it," She said, her face serious. "Are you going to hurt him? Because if you are, _so help me_.." She scuffed her foot threateningly as Kanda barked out a harsh laugh.

"Hurt him? Are you stupid?" He asked, rudely. Seeing her shock, he leaned closer, invading her space. "If anyone is going to be hurt, I won't be the one doing it." He leaned back, shaking his head. "The Moyashi is doing just fine. He doesn't want me."

She stared at him in open disbelief. "When I saw him last, he was agonizing over how to explain himself to you! He was afraid that you were upset, not him, but _you_!" Taking a step back, she tried to pull herself together. _'Confronting him like this isn't going to do Allen-kun any good,'_ She thought, frowning.

Kanda was relieved that the girl seemed to be done yelling. _'If that bigmouth Lavi hasn't told everyone about this, then she just did,'_ He raised an eyebrow at her silence. "If I cannot speak with Komui, then may I ask you some questions?"

The sudden change of subject startled her. "Yes, but about what?" 

"That machine, what exactly was it supposed to do? The Moyashi explained some of it, but he was rather.. _vague_ about some things."

She gestured to the bed, returning to her seat. "You might as well sit, this may take a while." Nodding, he sank onto the bed, waiting for her to begin.

"How much do you already understand?" She asked, "That will make it much easier to explain."

He frowned, recalling what Allen had told him the night before. "He said it affected the brain, causing a person to have certain feelings. I gathered from his actions that it was.. uncomfortable for him." Sighing, he continued. "Also, he told me that Komui called it love, but it was more like lust."

Flushing red again, Linali fanned her face, remembering. "Yes, is that all?" He nodded. _'He's not going to like this',_ She thought, steeling herself for the tall boy's reaction. "'Nii-san explained it to him, just before he ..met you yesterday." Looking away, she continued. "Allen-kun told me that when he asked 'Nii-san about undoing it, he said it would take special circumstances for the effects to go away." 

Kanda nodded. "He also told me that there may be a way to reverse the effects. He just didn't say what it was." 

Wincing in anticipation, she spoke. "Yes, Allen said that 'Nii-san claimed the effects would go away.." She paused, judging the distance to the door. Seeing the path was clear, she finished. "When they became real." She readied herself to move, warily eyeing his face. When he failed to react, she was surprised. "Kanda?"

He couldn't believe it. Why had Allen not told him that? "Was there anything else, any other alternative?" He inquired tightly, his head bowed. She nodded mutely.

"'Nii-san told me while we were.. _talking_.. that if he could re-build part of the machine, it may be able to restore Allen-kun to the way he was before." She sighed, wondering again what exactly had transpired between the two when they'd had their own conversation.

Kanda's head snapped up, causing her to squeak. "The way he was before? And any.. _previous_ feelings he may have had, they would be unaffected?" 

The intensity of his stare alarmed her. _'What's he getting at?'_ She wondered. Then it hit her. "Oh my God, you want to know if he had feelings for you already? I mean, you.. _you like him_?"

Seeing his discomfort, she lowered her voice, leaning closer. "You love him, don't you." It wasn't really a question, he noticed. When he didn't reply, she moved to sit beside him on the bed, cautiously embracing him. "I'm so sorry, Kanda," She whispered. "Would you tell me what happened between you? I swear, I won't say a word."

He sighed, knowing that he needed to do something. _'I still can't believe he didn't tell me,'_ He thought, fighting down a moment of sadness. "I saw him again, after that first time." He stated, "He tried to hide from me." He smirked at the memory.

"I followed him, and when he went into a room, I waited for him to come out. Then I grabbed him and pushed him back in with me." He wondered if he should tell her everything. Deciding that some things should be omitted, he continued. "We talked for a time, and then we were... intimate."

Seeing her wide eyes, he rushed to correct her assumption. "Not like that! It was only kissing, and.. and.." He trailed off, helplessly. There was no way he could tell her what they'd done, the girl was already shocked beyond belief. "No one lost any clothes." He finished lamely. 

Shaking her head, she smiled. "Well, after no one lost any clothes, what happened?"

He frowned, telling her about Lavi's sudden appearance, and their conversation after he had left, ending with Allen's painful reminder that his feelings were, in fact, not real.

Her eyes widened in sympathy. She never would have believed it if Kanda himself hadn't told her, but he was obviously suffering. Patting his arm comfortingly, she looked at him. "And what are you going to do about it?" She asked, finally.

Startled, he replied. "I don't know. I had intended to ask your brother about that blasted thing of his, but after that..."

She nodded. "Do you want to just let it end, Kanda?" She asked, softly.

"No," He replied, clenching his fists. "I don't want that, but if he isn't willing, what else can I do?"

She smiled, reassuringly. "If you truly want to be together with Allen-kun, you'll have to make him see that what you feel is worth taking the risk."

"I just don't understand why he won't even try." He muttered quietly.

"I think it may be that he's afraid for you." She said, glancing at him as she spoke. "He may feel that it would be wrong to let you be with him, and then discover that he has no real feelings for you."

The thought pained him. "He would do something like that, wouldn't he." He sighed. "Thank you Linali." He said, smiling slightly at the thoughtful girl beside him.

Linali knew that while there was very little she could do, but at the very least she could try to explain Kanda's feelings to Allen. Turning to the brooding exorcist, she smiled. "I know that I said I wouldn't tell anyone," She said, "But would you mind if I tried explaining things to Allen-kun? I need to tell him what 'Nii-san said anyway." She looked at him hopefully.

Kanda thought a moment, and nodded. "I don't mind, Linali," He said, rising. "Just.. don't push him, if he doesn't want to talk." 

She shook her head quickly. "I won't, I promise." She was amazed at Kanda's concern for Allen's feelings. Had he always been this way, she wondered, so considerate of the cursed boy? She felt a twinge of guilt at the thought. _'No one ever noticed, not even Allen,'_ She mused.

Linali wondered just how long Kanda had been in love with Allen before he'd realized it himself. Shaking her head, she pushed the thought away. _'That really doesn't matter now,'_. She smiled at the troubled swordsman one last time as she left, heading in the direction of her next target. 

As she walked, she tried to think of a way to help the two without making things worse. She knew from experience that Allen was a master of diversion, smoothly changing the subject whenever someone touched on a sensitive issue. Convincing him to hear her out would be difficult, but she was determined to try, for Kanda's sake. 

Reaching her destination, she took a moment to gather her thoughts before knocking softly. From within the room, she heard a muffled reply, and knocked again in case the words had not been meant as an invitation. Footsteps approached the door, and she leaned forward expectantly as it opened to reveal a haggard Allen Walker. Judging from his red eyes, he was probably just as upset about the situation as Kanda, but for different reasons.

Taking note of her appraisal, Allen sighed.

"Linali," He greeted her, "This really isn't the best.." He trailed off as she frowned. Brandishing the folder with his name on it, she raised an eyebrow in speculation. Smiling faintly, he stepped aside to allow her to enter. She turned to face him as the door swung closed behind her.

"I have a mission request for you, Allen-kun," She said, brightly. He motioned towards the room's only chair in a mute invitation for her to sit. As he sat across from her on the narrow bed, she took a better look at her pale friend. The dark markings under his gentle eyes spoke volumes about his night, and she winced in sympathy for the pain she knew he must be feeling. 

Keeping her voice low, she began to speak. "Are you all right, Allen-kun?" At her gentle tone, his eyes widened. "Yes, I just didn't get much rest." He replied, somewhat warily. Surprised at his almost suspicious tone, she frowned.

"I wanted to tell you, I spoke with 'Nii-san yesterday about his... invention. He had some interesting things to say." Seeing his startled expression, she smiled. "He told me that if he rebuilds part of it, he thinks he may be able to return you to normal." His eyes widened further.

"Really?" He asked, his tone relieved. She nodded. "As soon as he wakes up, I intend to _personally_ see that he starts working on it." Raising an eyebrow at her statement, Allen remembered the scene he'd encountered the previous night. A quiet snicker escaped him, and he cleared his throat before speaking.

"That's wonderful, thank you Linali." Noticing her questioning look, he sighed. _'I really should tell her what happened,'_ He thought reluctantly. Steeling himself, he continued. "The mission isn't the only reason you're here, is it?" As she flushed guiltily, he smiled. "It's all right, I want to tell you some things as well."

Before he could say anything more, she held up a hand. "I.. I also took a copy of the request to Kanda, before I came here."

He drew in a sharp breath, closing his eyes tightly at the mention of the samurai. Her voice gentle, she continued. "Why didn't you tell him the truth, Allen-kun?" His eyes flew open as he stared at her in alarm.

"The truth? What do you mean?" His voice was laced with panic. "_What_ didn't I tell him?" She leaned away, her eyes narrowing.

"The truth, Allen-kun, all of it! He deserved to know, didn't he?" She frowned as Allen spluttered indignantly.

"What did you tell him?" He finally asked, his voice shaky.

"Well, he asked me about the machine," She replied, "What it was supposed to do, and about how to reverse what it did to you." 

He sat back numbly. "And you told him everything." He whispered, feeling his eyes dampening. "What did he tell you, Linali? Did he tell you that I'm a horrible ass? Because I feel like one."

She shook her head. "He didn't say anything like that at all!" She allowed her voice to sharpen slightly. "What he did say is that he isn't going to hurt you." Allen glanced down at the floor.

"I know," He whispered, forcing his voice to remain steady. "But if he told you that, then he must have told you what happened." Seeing her slow nod, he closed his eyes. "He.. I.. It isn't fair to him, Linali." He finally spoke, emotion seeping into his words as he dropped the mask he'd been trying so hard to keep. "He told me.." He choked, and she moved to kneel beside him, giving him the time he needed to answer. "He told me that he loved me!" He finally sobbed, the words reawakening the memory of the older boy's voice in his ear as he'd held him so close...

Wrapping the shaking boy in her arms, Linali whispered to him. "I'm sorry, Allen-kun. I wish that there was something I could do to make it better, but the only thing I can really do is tell you what I think."

His tears subsided, and he sniffed. "That's more than enough, Linali. None of this is your fault."

Gently raising a hand to his face, she lifted his chin until she could see his face. "Do you believe that he loves you? I've known him for a long time now, Allen-kun, and I think he really does."

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes again, the feeling of self loathing apparent on his face. "That's why I had to send him away, Linali." He said, the tremor returning to his voice. "He told me more than once, but I can't just use him like this!" She tightened her hold on him as he shuddered.

"But when I explained that the ... feelings I had were not like his, he still.." Blushing, he shook his head. Surely Kanda hadn't told her everything, he thought. Seeing her own awkward expression, he gasped. "He.. He told you about.. that too?" Her nod stunned him. _'Oh, how embarrassing,'_ He shuddered again, and laughed quietly.

"The point is," He paused, attempting to push down his discomfort as he resumed speaking, "I could have fought him, but I didn't even try, Linali. I let myself get caught up in the moment, and when it was over, he said he loved me, and it hurt so much.."

She relaxed her embrace, and smiled. "He was very interested when I told him what 'Nii-san said, about helping you. When he heard that, the first thing he wanted to know was if any feelings you might have had for him before all this would still be there."

He gasped in disbelief. "He said that? After what I did, he still _cared_ about that?"

Her smile widened. "That's when I figured out that he was in love with you, Allen-kun." She said, wiping his cheeks. "And you know, he also told me that he doesn't want to just give up."

He shook his head as her words sank in. _'He told me that he wouldn't forget,'_ He thought, _'I can't just give up either!'_

Turning to face her, he made a decision. "I have to talk to him, don't I?" He said, not waiting for her to reply. "I'm afraid, Linali. If I see him, I might.." She shook her head, stopping his train of thought.

"He already knows what might happen, Allen-kun," She said, frowning. "If you see him and you can't ignore what you're feeling, then tell him so."

He stood abruptly, beginning to pace.

"What if I'm still not able to control myself, Linali? I don't want to lead him on, not at all. I thought about it for a long time last night, but I still don't know how I used to feel about him." He stopped, his back to her. "There was _something_ there, I know that," He muttered, almost to himself. "I just don't know what it was. I can't tell him, or just let him believe that it was love, because I don't know.." He trailed off, gesturing helplessly.

Linali thought she understood. "Haven't you ever been in love with someone, Allen-kun?" She asked suddenly. He shook his head slowly.

"No, not like that. I loved Mana, but that wasn't like what I remember feeling for Kanda." He sighed. "I don't know if I can do this."

She fought down a laugh. "Could you describe what you think you felt, anything at all?" He returned to his seat, his face pale.

"I suppose I could try," He admitted, "But it doesn't really make sense, even to me, so I don't really think it will help."

She waited eagerly as he spoke.

"I remember that I wanted to know him, and that I wanted to be closer to him. When he was here, I thought that." He frowned, struggling to recall the things that confused him the most. "When he was gone, I worried that he might not come back, and I'd never have another chance to.. to.." He stopped, jumping to his feet.

Alarmed, she stood as well. "Allen-kun? What is it?" She said, reaching to touch his arm as he stood like a statue.

"To look at him.." He whispered hoarsely, his eyes wide. "I remember seeing him one night, when you and Lavi were gone. He was outside on the roof." He turned so quickly that Linali gasped. The look on his face was almost awed.

"There was no moon that night, but I could see him. And when he looked at me, I just stood there, staring at him like an idiot." He took a deep breath, his face heating up. "And I thought that he'd kill me if he knew, but I remember thinking to myself that he was so _beautiful_.."

Covering his mouth quickly, he turned away from the girl in embarrassment.

"And again, after we.." He blushed deeply, forcing himself to continue, "I felt so happy, so peaceful. I was with him, but I didn't feel the same compulsion as before. He tried to let me go, but I didn't want him to. I kissed him again, and I...". He stopped, and his face almost glowed with the brightness of his smile.

He turned, walking quickly to the door.

"Linali," He gasped, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Right now." He didn't wait for her to reply. As the door slammed behind him, she sank onto the bed, her eyes wide.

"Well, I guess that takes care of that." She whispered, smiling. 

Kanda sat on his bed, wishing for the hundredth time that he'd tried harder to make Allen understand. _'Why did I push myself on him?'_ He though, angry at his lack of restraint, _'I knew that he needed time, but I still..'_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone running down the corridor.

Wondering irritably who could be making so much noise, he walked to his door. As he grasped the handle, the footsteps slowed, and he could hear the harsh breathing as the person tried to catch their breath. Frowning, he jerked the door open, the angry words he meant to speak catching in his throat as a black and white blur crashed into him.

Gripping the figure's arms, he thrust them away from him roughly. "What the _hell_ are you.. Moyashi?" He stared, taking in the wide grey eyes and flushed face of Allen Walker. Closing his eyes, he released his tight hold on the boy, absently closing the door before turning to face him.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the recent tracks on the boy's cheeks.

Allen stared up at him, his breathing still ragged.

Kanda grew increasingly alarmed at the expression on Allen's face. "What is it? _Allen_!" He shook him lightly, careful not to hurt the smaller exorcist. Just as he decided that something must be horribly wrong, Allen blinked, and raised his arms.

Cupping his hands around the taller boy's face, he stroked a thumb across the skin of Kanda's cheek, wincing as he noticed the dark circles beneath those wide blue eyes. "I'm so sorry," He whispered, sliding one hand down to rest on the confused swordsman's neck. Tightening his grip, he tugged gently downwards until they were only inches apart.

Kanda shivered, feeling his breath catch as he stared at the boy's upturned face. The rush of his blood in his ears almost drowned out the quiet sound of Allen's voice as he spoke. "Please don't hurt anymore." 

Closing his eyes, Kanda tried to control his suddenly racing heart. Drawing a sharp breath, he looked again at the source of his pain. Allen didn't flinch, allowing him to study the boy's face more thoroughly.

Seeing the lingering sadness there, he frowned. "What is it, koi?" He mumbled, his voice low. "I'm not angry with you, so if that's what this is about.." He trailed off, unsure of what to do.

Allen shook his head, slowly closing the distance between them. "You're so beautiful, Yuu.." 

Astonished, Kanda could only watch as Allen raised himself to press completely against him, his hands clenching into the fabric of his shirt. "I can't believe I didn't know what this was." He whispered, his eyes hazy as he smiled.

"What didn't you know?" Kanda choked out, their lips brushing as he spoke. 

"That I loved you." Allen murmured, slipping a hand back up to pull them together as Kanda's eyes widened.

With a low groan, he pulled back, his control strained to it's limit. "You don't have to do this, Moyashi," He growled, averting his eyes. "Don't say something that you don't mean."

Allen sighed, refusing to release his grip. "I do mean it, Kanda. When I thought about the way things used to be, I didn't understand what I was feeling then because I had nothing to compare it to." He lowered his voice. "But what I feel for you couldn't be anything else. I see that now."

Kanda shivered at the sound of his voice. He had to force himself to look away, before he did something they would both regret. "How can you be sure, Moyashi? You told me before that it wasn't love that you felt."

Allen blushed at the memory. "I know, and it wasn't." He said, his voice steady as he moved to face Kanda again. "That wasn't real love, it was just the physical urge." He smiled. "This isn't like that. Not entirely, anyway."

Kanda gasped silently as Allen released him. "What.. what is it like, then?" 

Allen frowned, searching for the right words to convey his thoughts. "I still feel somewhat like I did before," He said, his face warming, "But it isn't overwhelming, like it used to be. There's something else there now."

He wanted so badly to convince Kanda that he was sincere, but he didn't know what to say. "Please, Kanda," He said, willing the other boy to understand, "Let me show you that it's not like it was." 

Nodding, Kanda allowed himself to be enfolded in the smaller boy's arms, his breath shallow as Allen pressed his lips to the side of his throat. "I'm sorry I bit you," He mumbled, moving his mouth over the small mark. "You felt so good, I just couldn't help it."

Kanda groaned at the memory, his hands clenched tightly at his sides to keep from grabbing the other boy. "_Moyashi_.." He said, warningly.

"But you did, Kanda." Allen trailed his lips along Kanda's cheek, his breath warm against his ear as he whispered. "I still can't believe how _good_ you felt, moving like that.."

Kanda gasped in surprise at the feeling of Allen's hands running up his back as he spoke. "Don't you notice anything different this time, Kanda?"

Nodding slightly, he cleared his throat. "The last time, _I_ was the one doing the tempting." He managed, and frowned at the slight crack in his voice.

Allen chuckled, the vibration tickling softly against the swordsman's face. "And you did it very, very well," He whispered, his hips nudging against Kanda's as he smiled. "Only this time, I have _much_ more patience."

Growling, Kanda gripped his waist. "But I don't, Moyashi. _If you don't stop that_.." He let the warning hang between them, giving the other exorcist time to pull away before things got out of hand.

Allen smiled as he moved his hands lower. Leaning up to reach the taller boy's ear again, he repeated his own words back to him.

"I won't stop. _Not ever_."

Kanda's hold on his waist tightened almost painfully, bringing their bodies together as he turned his head to the side and kissed the startled boy fiercely. A second later, it was his turn to be surprised when Allen moved against him, one hand stroking his back while the other slipped down the outside of his thigh.

Opening his eyes, he broke the kiss, holding his breath as Allen's hand traced lazy circles over the material covering his leg. Sensing his intent, Kanda seized his wrist, stilling the motion as he exhaled. "Be _very_ careful, koi," He said, his voice husky with tension.

Allen whimpered, his eyes closed as he used his other hand to pull their lower bodies together teasingly. "Please let me touch you," He pleaded, sliding his gloved hand underneath the other boy's shirt. "I need to feel you, please Kanda."

The feeling of the cloth against his skin was unspeakably erotic, and he allowed his hold on Allen's wrist to slacken. "Are you sure, moyashi?" He asked, giving the boy one last chance to reconsider. "I don't want any more regrets."

Allen shook his head. "I told you then to never regret what we did, Kanda." Freeing his hand, he smoothed his palm over the curve of Kanda's hip, his gloved hand leaving the back of his shirt to loosen the tie that held back the swordsman's silky black hair.

Threading his fingers into it, he pulled their lips together again, his other hand resuming it's pattern on Kanda's leg, bringing a ragged moan from his lover. Drawing a deep breath, he shifted his focus to the inside of the boy's thigh, inching upwards as he brushed his tongue slowly over Kanda's.

Kanda backed quickly towards the wall, carefully pulling Allen along with him. He could feel the warmth of the boy's hand very clearly through the cloth of his pants, and he arched forward into his palm when he finally cupped him gently, gasping at the sensation that his light touch produced.

Amazed at his reaction, Allen lifted his head to watch as Kanda's eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Shaking with the force of his arousal, Allen marveled again at just how beautiful this man was. Sliding his hand more firmly against Kanda's erection, Allen shivered as the boy moaned softly, bucking his hips forward at the increased pressure. 

Kanda's legs shook as he ran his hands over the boy before him, memorizing the feel of his skin beneath his palms, the firmness of his muscles as the other boy continued to stroke him. Dropping his head to Allen's shoulder, he mumbled softly into his hair as he nuzzled against his neck.

"_God_, Allen, that's good.."

Smirking slightly, he bit down on the pale skin, laving his tongue over the resulting redness as Allen hissed softly. The feeling of Allen trembling beneath his fingers unleashed a flood of memories, and he let his hands roam over the spots that he knew to be the most sensitive.

Feeling Kanda's need for him made Allen bolder, his own hands leaving their former positions as he pushed his knee between the panting boy's legs. Running his hands teasingly over Kanda's hips, he gripped him tightly, experimenting with a slow rolling motion that he remembered from before.

Kanda cried out hoarsely, arching his back to meet the other boy's movements with is own. Allen smiled at the sound, slipping his hands into Kanda's back pockets. Using the angle of their bodies, he pulled himself forward sharply, earning another cry of pleasure.

Swaying his hips, he slid up to Kanda's ear, speaking quietly as he kissed the damp skin just below it. "How does it feel, Yuu?" 

Acting quickly, Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen's body, pulling him against his chest to halt his movements as he shivered. "Too good," He replied, closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself. Glancing over the shorter boy's shoulder, his eyes fell on the bed. Kissing him slowly, Kanda urged him backwards until his knees bumped the edge, holding him tightly to keep him from falling. 

Gently lowering him to the bed, Kanda saw the first twinge of apprehension in his Moyashi's grey eyes. "Please don't be afraid, Allen," He said, stroking his love's flushed cheeks. "I would _never_ do anything to hurt you." Supporting his weight on his elbow, he leaned over him, nuzzling his face softly as he whispered into Allen's ear.

"You've had _your_ fun Moyashi, but now it's _my_ turn." 

Haha! I know you all just want to KILL me for ending it there, but I have to save a little bit for later don't I? Please review, and remember! Keep your eyes peeled for the upcoming Chapter 7, to be titled, "You've Got It All Wrong!" in which, Komui recovers, Kanda has his fun, and Lavi slips up!

Hontou ni, arigato gozaimasu for reading! Ja ne!


	7. You've Got It All Wrong!

Invention Is The Mother Of Necessity  
A Fanfiction By SailorLight22  
Chapter 7 - You've Got It All Wrong!

Okay, here's some more of the good stuff, Get ready, this one's gonna be a little different..!

Sometimes, it just didn't pay to get out of bed.

Miranda Lotte was no stranger to this fact. Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time, she wondered if she could still return to her room and pretend that the whole morning was nothing but a dream.

Firstly, she had somehow managed to wind herself tightly into the sheets, falling out of bed after a stuttered attempt to rise. If that hadn't been a blatant clue to the rest of the day, there had been _many_ more to come.

Finding Linali was only the second trial of the day. The absurdly difficult search for the pretty female exorcist had resulted in Miranda staring foolishly at the girl's fearfully deluded older brother, his eyes narrow as he wondered where 'his Linali' could be.

Wringing her thin hands, Miranda had backed carefully from the room, so as not to attract unwanted attention from the scheming man. She was no fool, and had long ago discovered that the white clad man was capable of _terrible_ things when his 'precious sister' was involved.

Resuming her search, she found herself wondering over the past night's events. She wished that her friends would stop being angry with one another, but her natural timidness kept her from directly confronting them. While she had never been a forceful person, she often wished that there was _some_ way to convey her feelings...

These troubling thought served to distract her, resulting inevitably in a collision with another person. Flailing her arms, she managed to drag the other person down as well. As she shook her head, she heard a low laugh, and a strong hand gripped her arm to help her up.

Looking up, she saw the grinning face and bright red hair that could only belong to one person. "I'm so sorry!" She blurted, her face heated as the taller exorcist laughed again.

"No problem, just be careful ok?" He smiled. Seeing that he was unharmed, she decided to ask him if he'd seen Linali.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Linali-chan? I need to speak with her." He frowned thoughtfully, and replied.

"Linali? No, I haven't been with her since yesterday morning. Did you try her room, or the Lab? Komui might know something."

Deciding to try the girl's room once more, she nodded gratefully and took her leave.

The trek to the exorcist's quarters was deceptively uneventful, but the sight of Komui's slightly battered white beret held the promise of misfortune. Miranda shuddered at the slightly manic look in the man's eyes as she approached the doorway.

"Komui-san," She greeted him softly, "Is Linali-chan still out, then?" He nodded, his gaze calculating.

"I'll bet it's that bastard Lavi," He growled suddenly, his eyes narrow, "He's always sniffing around her like a dog in.."

"Oh, no, Komui-san!" Miranda rushed to cut off his embarrassing rant. "I just spoke with him, and he told me that he hadn't been with Linali-chan since yesterday morning, and.." She trailed off fearfully at the man's sudden jerk. Backing away, she attempted to inconspicuously remove herself from the dark aura emanating from him.

"He..He said he hadn't _been with her_ since then, did he? That sneaky bastard." Komui seemed to have forgotten that Miranda was there, so she quietly turned to leave. A sudden yell caused her to jump guiltily.

"Wait! Where exactly did you see..._Lavi_... when you spoke with him?"

Flinching, she tried to recall the location, and relayed the information reluctantly. Komui smiled evilly, and passed by her with a muttered "Thanks".

Worried that she may have done something wrong, Miranda decided that indeed, she should have just stayed in bed...

The library was almost always empty in the early afternoon, but on this particular day, a shock of bright color had situated itself into it's center. Lavi smiled as he stretched, his back popping as he moved. Sighing in contentment, he reached for another of the dusty volumes spread before him.

A sudden crash alerted him to the presence of someone else, and he glanced up, his welcoming banter dying on his lips.

Komui stood in the decimated doorway, his shoulders hunched as he stared at the younger man for several seconds. Drawing a deep breath, he lurched forward, his face frozen into a frightening leer. "Lavi-kun," He almost purred, "_I think we should talk._"

Lavi rose to his feet quickly, his senses telling him that something was very, very wrong. Attempting to appear casual, he maneuvered to a safer position, the long table between them as he smiled nervously. "What do we need to talk about, Komui?"

His casual attitude only served to irk the man further, his eyes glinting behind his angular glasses as he neared the makeshift barricade. "I heard from someone that you were off somewhere with Linali." He stopped smiling, his face serious as death.

"I think I've told you fools often enough that _she is not for you_." He growled, his arm rising to point a small device directly at the startled exorcists face. "Now, don't move, Lavi-kun," He whispered, "This won't hurt. _For long._"

Lavi could never be accused of being cowardly, and in the face of certain doom, he took the only sane alternative open to him.

He ran like hell.

Meanwhile...

The girl in question had waited almost an hour before returning to her room, roaming the halls idly as she speculated on the results of Allen's rapid departure. Her curiosity sent her in the general direction of Kanda's room, her mind rationalizing the route as being more convenient than walking the lower level hallways to get back to her room.

As she neared the turn leading to the swordsman's quarters, she pulled up short as she saw the slightly shaking figure of Miranda Lotte. "Miranda-chan?" She asked, quietly as not to startle the nervous woman.

Jerking to attention, the thin woman's eyes widened at her sudden appearance. "Ah, Linali-chan, I've been looking for you everywhere!" She gasped, her voice shaky as she laughed.

"You have?" Linalki asked, puzzled.

Miranda nodded quickly, walking closer to explain. Seeing that the corridor was empty, she spoke. "I didn't mean to be nosy, but I overheard something last night that bothered me." Linali raised an eyebrow, wondering what the woman could have heard to upset her.

"Go on, Miranda-chan, what is it?"

Miranda gulped nervously. "I was awake very late, and while I was walking in the hallway, I heard a scream.." She trailed off, remembering her fright at the awful sound. Shivering, she continued. "After that, I heard Lavi-kun and Kanda arguing, and after a minute, Allen-kun also." She winced at the look on the younger girl's face.

"Linali-chan?" She asked fearfully, sure that the girl was disgusted with her snooping. Linali began to shake slightly, startling her as she wondered what she should do.

"I'm sorry, Linali-chan! I didn't mean to listen, _really_ I didn't!" She panicked, raising her hands in supplication. Linali covered her mouth as her shaking increased.

Seeing that Miranda was becoming more and more alarmed, she calmed herself. "Was there anything else?" She asked, wiping her tearing eyes. When Miranda nodded mutely, she smiled at her, motioning her closer. Cautiously, the older woman approached, her face still set with lines of worry.

"Don't be so nervous, Miranda-chan," Linali giggled, "But I think we should finish this discussion in private." Miranda nodded, and fell into step beside the girl. As they drew even with the last doorway, they were both startled by a muffled thump, and a sudden cry.

As they stood dumbfounded, another voice joined the first, a voice familiar to both of them.

_"How does it feel, Yuu?"_

Twin expressions of shocked embarrassment covered their faces, and with a hasty look at each other, they turned and sprinted down the corridor, laughing.

Kanda smiled down at the boy sprawled on his bed, his blue eyes thoughtful. _'I would never have thought we'd end up like this,'_ He mused, running a hand over the soft skin of Allen's cheek. Allen closed his eyes, leaning into the contact.

As slowly as he could bear, Kanda traced the lines of Allen's body through his clothing, lingering over the boy's most sensitive areas. The quiet whimpers he released were like music to the older boy, his raging arousal becoming more and more difficult to resist.

Sliding back, he ran one hand over the front of Allen's shirt, his fingers finding the buttons and slowly unfastening them as he went. When the soft material fell away from the smaller boy's chest, Kanda leaned forward once more, his lips retracing the path his hands had taken.

Allen gasped at the feeling of Kanda's mouth on him, the warm breath on his skin sending a thrill of goosebumps over his chest. He knew that Kanda would never hurt him, but he was afraid that his lack of experience would disappoint his lover. The feeling of those soft lips moving over him was incredible, and he wanted to share the pleasurable feelings with Kanda.

Feeling Allen's shivers, Kanda worked his way downwards, his tongue sliding over the line of his ribs as he savored the taste of him. Nipping him gently, Kanda smiled when he arched away from the bed, a ticklish chuckle escaping him. He allowed his tongue to circle Allen's navel, teasingly dipping in as Allen moaned.

Shifting his hands, he ran his fingers over the other boy's hips, drawing a line along his waistband with his tongue. As he listened to the quiet sounds Allen made, he slipped his hands underneath him, using the handhold to lift his body closer as his mouth moved over that soft flesh.

Kanda moved slowly back up, his hands gripping Allen's back as he went. Burying his face into Allen's throat, he placed one knee on the bed between his legs, spreading them to make room for his body. Allen complied with a shudder, and he settled into the space as he nibbled the lobe of one ear gently, eliciting a whimper from his love.

Allen shivered again as he felt the weight of the other boy above him, and carefully ran his hands over the skin of Kanda's back, urging him up for a kiss. Their lips met roughly, and he brought his knees up sharply as Kanda rocked their hips together, arching his back.

"Oh, _yes_, like that, please Kanda..", He gasped, his hands clenching the swordsman's waist as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Kanda repeated the movement, lowering one hand to Allen's firm behind to pull him closer as he increased the pressure. "Like that, koi?" He mumbled, nuzzling the smaller boy's collarbone. He was trying to give Allen as much time as he needed to relax, but the urge to go slow with him was being washed over with his own desires, and the boy beneath him seemed to sense that he was struggling with himself.

"Kanda, please..", He whispered, "Don't be afraid for me, can't you _feel_..?" He paused, running his hands down to pull Kanda against him, tilting his pelvis as he whispered into his ear. "God, you feel so _good_, please don't hold back.."

Kanda groaned softly, the feeling of Allen's movements under him eating away at his restraint. "I don't want to hurt you, Allen," He said, freeing a hand to push back the sweaty hair sticking to Allens face. "I want you to feel..." He thrust downward slowly, drawing a cry from him as he pulled the boy's leg up to cover his hip for leverage. "Just like that, I don't want to cause you pain."

Allen panted, his voice hoarse as he spoke. "But I want you to feel like I do, you feel _so ..damn..good_, Yuu.." He lifted to his elbows, using the sudden movement to roll Kanda onto his back a he straddled him. Smiling at the samurai's slightly alarmed expression, he leaned forward, resting his weight directly over Kanda's very apparent arousal as he slipped a hand between them to touch him.

"I'm ready for you, aren't you ready for me?"

Kanda gasped as Allen moved slowly down his body, his next words muffled by the kisses he pressed against Kanda's still clothed chest. "I want you so much, Kanda."

Reaching the hem of his shirt, Allen shoved it upwards to expose the tan skin beneath as he continued to stroke Kanda through his pants. Licking his lips self consciously, he lowered his mouth to Kanda's stomach, his free hand supporting his weight as he moved backward to rest on his knees.

Rising slightly, Kanda stared down in shock as Allen proceeded to undo the button of his pants, slipping a hand into them to grasp him firmly. The disbelief he felt was replaced by wonder as Allen began to move his hand.

"Y-You wouldn't _believe_ how good that feels..." He groaned, his head falling back as the sensation enveloped him. Allen smiled, closing his teeth lightly over the skin of one exposed hipbone, causing his lover to jump in surprise.

Using the movement to his advantage, he pulled gently on the side of Kanda's pants, working them over the swordsman's narrow hips an inch at a time. Feeling the other boy's stomach clench, Allen raised clouded grey eyes to meet stormy blue ones. "Please, Kanda.?" He let the plea hang between them, sighing with relief at the boy's slight nod.

Shivering, Kanda inclined his hips to allow Allen to pull his pants down, grateful that he had already kicked off his boots. As Allen slid the black material to his knees, he lifted one leg to help with the removal, his breath catching as he felt Allen's hands on his bare skin.

Allen blushed, his hands shifting to his own body as he let his unbuttoned shirt fall off of his shoulders to rest on the floor. Seeing his embarrassment, Kanda sat up, pulling the younger boy to him as he stroked the soft skin of his back, pressing kisses to his face and neck. As he tangled one hand into the boy's hair, he lifted his head for a kiss, the other hand moving slowly down to Allen's waist to toy with the band of his pants.

Neither one noticed the frantic footsteps in the hallway outside until a resounding crash startled them, their heads turning in unison to stare at the door as it slammed open and then closed, a tall body leaning against it as the lock turned. Lavi turned his back to the door, gasping for breath.

Settling heavily against the firm surface, he sighed in relief and opened his eye. "Thank God, I really thought I was gonna..."

Silence.

"Oh shit, I'm _still_ gonna die..!"

Komui frowned, scanning the deserted hallway in search of his elusive prey. _'I was sure that sneaky bastard went this way,'_ He thought, listening carefully for any sign of the boy.

Growling in frustration, he decided to retrace his steps. As he turned, a muffled exclamation caught his attention, and he smiled grimly. Creeping back down the corridor, he pressed an ear to the door he'd just passed, an amused grin crossing his face as he listened.

Lavi had looked Death in the face many times, it was true. He'd slain hoards of Akuma without batting an eye. Through all that, he had _never_ felt so close to dying as he did right now.

Kanda stared at him, unable to believe the sheer audacity of the taller exorcist. Allen merely sat, stunned at his sudden appearance.

"Ah, Allen-kun, Yuu-chan, how's it going?" He gulped at the expression on Kanda's face, a mixture of shock, embarrassment and anger. Realizing that his question could be taken the wrong way, he rushed to clarify himself.

"Not like that! I mean, I can see that things are going just _fine_.." He tapered off as Kanda narrowed his eyes, his hand already searching for Mugen despite his undressed state.

Rising from the bed slowly, he gripped Allen's arm, pushing the frozen exorcist behind him. Aware of his near nakedness, he flushed a deep red. "Lavi.." He snarled, the force of his anger almost palpable.

"No! I didn't see ,_anything_, nothing, I swear!" Lavi frantically covered his good eye as he reached behind himself to find the doorknob. Feeling the cool metal beneath his hand, he turned the lock, and uncovered his eye to smile slightly.

"You know, Yuu-chan," He snickered, "Those are nice on you, the color really brings out your eyes!" Jerking the door open, he fled.

Luckily for him, Allen had managed to snag the back of 'those' before Kanda could reach the door, probably saving the boy from a horrific death by decapitation.

Once he'd gotten a fair distance away, Lavi collapsed against the wall, sliding down as his breathing slowed. _'That was so close'_, He thought, a small smile crossing his face at the memory of Kanda's red face. _'I have got to stop taking risks like that, Yuu-chan would have really messed me up if Allen-kun hadn't caught him.'_

Sighing in relief, he closed his eye, relaxing for a moment. A deep chuckle from above made him jerk, and he looked up slowly.

Komui grinned down at him.

"Now, wait, Komui-san!" Lavi stuttered, pushing back against the wall. "I didn't do anything with Linali, I swear! You've got it all wrong!"

Leaning down, Komui seized the boy's scarf, pulling him up until they were eye to eye. "_What_ do I have wrong? You just told someone that you had been with her, don't deny it!"

As Lavi opened his mouth to protest, he felt a small sting, and he wobbled. The last thing he saw as darkness overtook him was Komui's sinister expression.

"Let's continue this in _private_, Lavi-kun."

"Let me go, I'll _kill_ him!" Kanda raged, struggling against Allen's tight grip. A muffled sound caused him to jerk around. "Are you laughing at me, Moyashi?" Still bushing furiously, he turned to face the other boy.

Allen released him, clapping both hands over his mouth as he shook his head. Though thoroughly embarrassed himself, the sudden appearance of the red haired boy had spurned a fit of hysterical giggles, earning him a hard look from the rapidly pacing Kanda.

Kanda glared at him severely, his face almost painfully red. "I can't believe that fool just.. Just.." He spluttered, "And you're _laughing_!"

Wiping his eyes, Allen composed himself, proud that only a slight giggle escaped him as he took in the sight of a very flustered Kanda. "He's right, you know," He said seriously, his eyes traveling over the taller boy. "They do look very nice on you."

Kanda's eyes widened as he realized what Allen was saying.

"Oh, do they? I hope you're enjoying the _view_, Allen." Turning around, he glanced back at the boy over his shoulder, a light pink still hovering on his cheeks. "If you like them that much, maybe I should just leave them on.." He trailed off at the look on Allen's face.

Allen swallowed roughly as he shook his head. "No," He whispered, moving to wrap his arms around the samurai's shoulders. "You can't."

Kanda stared down at him as he spoke. "And why's that, Allen?" He asked, his voice low.

"Because I want them off." Allen replied, blushing deeply.

Kanda smirked, his eyes never leaving Allen as he leaned down for a kiss. Pushing him gently back, he guided him to the bed once more. "Then, why don't we do that? Come here, Moyashi."

Allen nodded jerkily, running his hands over the taller boy's toned chest. He reached up to unbutton the samurai's shirt, his fingers trembling as he slid the crisp material open. Moving closer, he touched his lips to the newly revealed skin as his hands stroked over the other's silky hair and back.

Kanda groaned at the feeling, his skin tingling pleasantly. Sinking onto the edge of the mattress, he pulled Allen forward to straddle him as he claimed his lips. Bracing one hand against his lover's back, he slid the other between their bodies, tugging open the button of Allen's pants. "Do you want me to touch you, Allen?" He whispered, moving his attention to the boy's throat.

Allen gasped as Kanda's hand slipped into his pants, his hips jerking forward with a soft whimper. "Yes, oh _yes_ please.." He felt Kanda smile against his neck, his slow strokes becoming more bold as he spoke.

"Were you thinking about this, Allen? Did you imagine how this would feel?" He asked, licking the boy's neck, closing his teeth gently over the pulse point. Hearing Allen's ragged moan, he withdrew his hand, pushing Allen to his feet.

Wrapping his arms around the other's small hips, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his pants, pushing them down as he pressed his mouth to Allen's stomach in short kisses. Running his hands up the boy's inner thighs, he lowered his head and trailed his lips over the skin of his waist as he slowly removed Allen's underwear.

Flushed with embarrassment, Allen moved to cover himself, his knees trembling. Kanda gently grasped his wrist, pulling his hand away as he shook his head.

"Do not be ashamed, koi.." He whispered, gazing up at the boy's blushing face, "Let me see you, please?"

Still pink, Allen allowed his hands to fall away, his eyes closed as he stood trembling before his lover's scrutiny. His eyes flew open in surprise as he felt Kanda's hands tighten on his hips, and he looked down just as the older boy placed his lips to the junction of his leg. "Kanda!" He cried, pulling away slightly.

_'He.. Surely he can't mean to..to..'_ Allen thought, his mind numb at the erotic sight. Gasping, he tried to form words. "You shouldn't, I can't let you..!" His voice failed him as Kanda smiled up at him, amused at his panic.

"Can't let me what, Allen?" He teased, his voice low. "_This_?"

He lowered his mouth to enclose him, his tongue brushing across the tip slowly, and Allen's hands tightened almost painfully as he let out a strangled cry.

Kanda pulled back, bringing one hand up to grasp his lover firmly as he brushed his tongue over the sensitive flesh again. Feeling Allen shudder, he drew him closer, his other hand encircling his waist to support him as he continued to tease the boy with his mouth.

Allen couldn't believe that this was happening. Nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of Kanda's hands, his _mouth_...!

Kanda smiled to himself, pleased at Allen's responses. He pulled away, lifting his eyes to watch as Allen whimpered. Unable to resist, he applied a gentle suction, taking his length deep into his mouth, tasting his lover.

Allen gasped, his eyes wide as he fought to control his racing heart. "Kanda.." He begged, "Oh, stop, _please_ stop.."

Smiling, Kanda relaxed his grip on the smaller boy, pulling him down to rest beside him on the bed.

"Didn't you like it, Allen?" He murmured, lifting himself to one side. Unable to respond, Allen stared at him incoherently. Kanda leaned over to whisper into his ear. "You tasted so sweet..."

Allen blinked, regaining is senses as he blushed at Kanda's statement.

Gazing into those deep blue eyes, he shifted himself closer, bringing their bodies against each other. "I want you so much.." He whispered, his voice breaking,"Please, Kanda, I need you.."

Kanda stiffened at the plea, for the first time unsure of himself. Though he was at least ..familiar.. with the basics of sex, he had to admit that there was something missing.

_'There must be something,'_ He mused, wracking his lust-hazed brain, _'I don't want to risk hurting him..'_ His thoughts trailed off as a sudden revelation struck him.

Moving quickly to his feet, he walked into his washroom, leaving a very aroused and confused Allen behind to wonder what had come over him.

Jerking open the cabinet beneath the sink, Kanda began to rummage through it, flinging random toiletries in his hurry to locate the item he needed.

Muttering to himself, he reached to the very back of the space, feeling blindly for the object he sought. As his hand closed over the bottle in question, he remembered Lavi's ridiculous grin when he'd presented it to him last Christmas, and smiled.

"Massage oil, my _ass_." He muttered, smirking at the label. He chuckled, reading the name. _'Sakura..'_

Realizing that he'd dashed off without a word, he sighed. _'Allen must think I've lost my mind,'_ He mused, returning to the bed.

Seeing his tense expression, Allen reached out to him. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked, worried that Kanda was upset with him.

Kanda smiled at his anxious tone. "No," He said, lowering himself over his small lover, "There was just something I needed to find."

Sighing, he kissed Allen deeply, feeling the boy's need through his panting breaths. "Are you sure that you want this, Allen?" He asked, his eyes serious. "I've heard that it may be... uncomfortable.. the first time." Allen smiled, his arms wrapping around the other exorcist's neck.

"I've never been so sure of anything. Please let me feel you.."

Nodding, Kanda slid his hand down to Allen's thigh, nudging his legs apart. Resting his weight on one arm, he thumbed open the lid of the bottle, whispering . "If I hurt you, stop me."

Allen shook his head, tilting his hips upwards. "You won't, I know it."

Gathering a generous amount of the slippery liquid in his palm, Kanda tried to remember those overheard voices, the things that they'd said he would need to do to prepare Allen for him.

Reaching down, he coated himself well, and rubbed the remainder through his fingers. Gently, he circled one finger over the tight muscles of Allen's opening, pressing lightly until the resistance lowered. Allen arched up sharply, biting down on his lip to stifle a noise of surprise at the feeling.

Pressing deeper, Kanda slowly began to move his finger back and forth, watching his lover's face for any sign of pain. Seeing none, he allowed himself to relax somewhat, dropping wet kisses onto the flushed skin of Allen's chest as he gently added another finger.

Allen closed his eyes, the slightly odd sensation gradually being replaced with a sense of renewed desire. Gasping, he rocked his pelvis against Kanda's hand, feeling his slight discomfort change into something else.

Whimpering, he tugged at Kanda's arm. "Please, _Yuu_.."

Kanda drew a shaky breath, removing his fingers slowly. "Are you sure, Allen?" He whispered, trembling with urgency. Allen nodded, lifting his legs to enclose him as he moaned. Positioning himself carefully, he pressed slowly downwards, the tip of his erection sliding easily into his love.

Allen cried out, his hands closing tightly on the sheets beneath him. Kanda stopped, his breathing labored. "Does it hurt?" He asked sharply, bracing himself to withdraw.

Opening his eyes, Allen shook his head. "I..I think it's _supposed_ to.." He whispered, clasping his hands behind Kanda's neck, "But it doesn't hurt at all.. It.. It feels.." Shifting his hips, he gasped at the wave of pleasure that shot through him at the movement.

Kanda inhaled sharply, the hot tightness overwhelming his senses. His voice shaking, he nestled his face against Allen's neck. "Allen.. You feel so _good_.." He moved forward, slowly sheathing himself fully within that heat.

Allen gasped, his shoulders pressing back into the bed as he raised his hips. He clamped his hands to Kanda's back, urging him on.

Kanda resisted slightly, worried that things were progressing too quickly. Sensing his reluctance, Allen shifted his body again, moaning his name breathlessly.

"Kanda, please don't stop, _please_..!" He cried softly, "I need you..".

Shivering, Kanda shook his head. "I won't ever stop.. I promised you." He pulled back, whispering harshly at the friction he felt. "_God_, Allen.."

Thrusting forward again, he instinctively changed the angle of his body as he sought out Allen's most pleasurable spots. As he moved, he carefully gauged his partner's reaction to each thrust, and when he heard Allen release a startled cry, he smiled.

"Is that it, Allen?" He said, moving over the spot again, "Is _this_ what you like?"

Allen nodded quickly, lifting his body to meet Kanda's as he moaned. "Yes, right there, oh God, Yuu..!"

Kanda increased the speed of his thrusts, slipping a hand between their bodies to stroke Allen's hardness in time with his movements. Allen gasped, wrapping his legs around the older boy's waist as he bucked beneath him.

He could tell that he was close to his limit, his breath coming in pained gasps as he shook. The feeling of Kanda's body against him, _inside_ him, was overwhelming. Raking his nails down the taller boy's back, he arched up sharply, Kanda's name escaping him in a loud wail as his entire body froze.

Feeling the sudden jolt, Kanda groaned as Allen shuddered beneath him, his final thrusts drawing a strangled cry from him as he followed his lover into release. Slumping breathlessly onto Allen's heaving chest, he lifted a shaking hand to cup the boy's face as he kissed him slowly. Pulling back, he smiled down into Allen's sleepy grey eyes, his emotions almost frightening in their intensity.

"Are you all right?" He whispered, stroking his flushed cheek.

Allen nodded, his pulse evening out as he sighed in contentment. "I'm much better than just _'all right'_, Kanda." He frowned suddenly. "Your back, did I hurt you?"

Kanda laughed, his face reddening slightly. "It's fine, Moyashi," He mumbled, "Honestly.. I think I liked it. Just knowing that you felt that good was..." He trailed off, embarrassed.

Allen stared up at him, his eyes wide. Tightening his arms, he pulled Kanda to him, their foreheads touching. "You can't even begin to imagine," He whispered, "I've never felt _anything_ so good."

Closing his eyes, Kanda relaxed. "I love you, Allen Walker.." He whispered, his voice catching. Allen smiled, his voice low as he replied.

"And I love you." Shifting slightly, he nudged Kanda onto his side, settling against him. "Could we stay like this for a while?" He asked, resting his head in the crook of Kanda's neck, breathing in the scent of his skin.

Kanda nodded, wrapping his arms around his love protectively. "As long as you like, koi."

The darkened room and the sound of Kanda's steady heartbeat lulled him, and he dozed, feeling more at home in those strong arms than he'd known was possible.

Kanda gazed down at the precious bundle in his arms, his eyes soft. Gathering him even closer, he dropped a light kiss against his face and closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep, his grip on the boy beside him never loosening.

Well, there it is, for better or for worse! Stay tuned for the next chapter, to be titled "Weird Science", in which Lavi suffers, Komui discovers, and the truth behind Linali and Lavi's meeting is revealed!  
Ja Ne!


	8. Weird Science

Invention Is The Mother Of Necessity  
A Fanfiction By SailorLight22  
Chapter 8 - Weird Science

Okay, here's some more, wrap your mind around this!  
Also, keep those reviews coming, I just love hearing what you guys think!

Lavi groaned, opening his eye to bright whiteness. Shaking his head, he tried to remember...

Jerking upright, he realized that he couldn't move. Swiveling his head, he saw that he was in a strange room, his hands clamped securely above him. Tugging sharply, he tested the strength of his restraints, finding them to be securely attached.

_'Komui,'_ He thought, scanning the room for the eccentric older man. _'He's here, I can feel it..'_

A low chuckle sounded, and Lavi turned his head, trying to locate it's source. The white-clad man stepped slowly into view, his eyes narrowed at the captive exorcist.

"So, Lavi-kun," He purred, stepping closer, "I see you're awake." Smiling brightly, he admired is handiwork.

Lavi frowned. "What's this about? I told you, I didn't do anything!" Komui snorted in disbelief.

"How can you expect anyone with a brain to believe that, Lavi-kun?" He shook his head in mock sadness. "You're always doing _something_, everyone knows that."

Seeing the boy open his mouth to protest, Komui wagged a finger at him. "Now, now! No excuses, Lavi-kun! You know it's true."

Lavi sighed, seeing that there was no reasoning with the man. "If this is about Linali.." He trailed off, falling silent as Komui suddenly glared.

"Of course it is! What were you doing with Linali-chan!?" He demanded, pacing. "I know you were with her, you admitted it!"

Lavi's eye widened. "No, I didn't! I told you, you've got it all wrong!" He struggled against the cuffs holding him, beginning to panic. "I don't even like her!"

Komui froze, his back to the other as he clenched his fists. "You don't like her?" He repeated, his voice low. He turned, marching stiffly to stand face to face with his 'captive'. "You don't like her?" He asked again, his voice rising.

Lavi pressed back as far as he could. "No, I didn't mean..!" He stopped as Komui laughed. The low chuckle grew in volume, until the man was practically hysterical. Stepping back, he produced a small device from his pocket.

"Lavi-kun, I try to be patient with you, I really do." He pressed a button, and a panel slid open, revealing a hidden space.

Lavi turned to look, wondering what Komui had planned.

He didn't have long to wait.

As he stared, a robot lumbered into the room, coming to a stop beside it's creator. Komui smiled, patting it's gleaming top affectionately. "This," He indicated the contraption with a wave, "Is Kusuguru. A little something I created just for situations like this."

Lavi gulped, wondering what the innocent-seeming thing did. _'It looks harmless enough,'_ He thought, _'But most of them do..'_.

Seeing his expression, Komui's smile widened. "So," He said, crossing his arms, "Is there anything you'd like to tell me before we start, Lavi-kun?"

The boy licked his lips nervously. "Start what?" He asked, his voice shaky. "What does that thing do?"

The man's grin turned absolutely wicked. "Tell me what you were doing with Linali-chan," He whispered, "And you won't have to find out."

Lavi shook his head quickly. "I didn't do anything with her, I didn't!"

Komui shook his head, and pulled up a chair. "I can see that you need a little.. _coaxing_." He said, turning to address his creation. "Kusuguru, Level One. Execute."

"_Confirmed. Target acquired_." The machine moved closer, it's sides opening to release a multitude of spindly arms.

Lavi jerked on his restraints, his panic increasing as the arms reached for him..

Anyone within hearing distance stopped, shuddering as a series of shrill cries and extremely unmanly pleas echoed through the building, punctuated with the steady drone of something mechanical..

_Meanwhile..._

"...And that's how it is, Miranda-chan." Linali paused, watching the older woman's face closely.

Though still faintly pink, she seemed to understand. Her relief was almost tangible, and the intense worry that she'd carried had dispersed harmlessly in the wake of her acceptance.

"I'm glad that you told me, Linali-chan," She smiled. "I was afraid that something was wrong, and I wouldn't be able to do anything.." She sighed, ashamed at her uselessness.

Linali frowned.

"Miranda-chan," She said quietly, "The fact that you cared enough about them to be worried like that says a lot." The older woman blinked, lifting her face to meet the girl's steady gaze.

Linali continued, her face serious. "You shouldn't _be_ like this, Miranda-chan. You've come so far as an Exorcist, but you never seem to be aware of your own worth." The older woman nodded.

"I know, Linali-chan," She mumbled, averting her eyes. "I just can't seem to help myself." Staring at the wall, she lowered her voice. "You know better than _anyone_ how my life was before you and Allen-kun came. It's been very hard to forget, and I'm still waiting for something to happen, something to ruin everything that I have now."

Linali sighed. "It won't be that way, Miranda-chan," She explained patiently, "You have real friends here, and the Order needs you. There's nothing you could do to change that." She stood, placing a hand on the quiet woman's shoulder.

"I'm glad that we met you then, Miranda-chan." She said, smiling down at the seated woman. "You deserved to have a better life, and I hope we were able to give that to you." Turning, she moved towards the door. "I think I should go now," She said, opening the door. "Please think about what I've said, all right? You know I'll be here if you need me." With that, she left.

For a long time, Miranda Lotte sat in her chair, remembering the life she'd led before joining the Order. The new life she'd made for herself was incomparably better, she knew. _'All those years,'_ She thought, sadly. _'All that time wasted on misery..'_

She felt her eyes begin to water, and standing, forced herself to be calm. _'I have no reason for tears now,'_ She realized, her face set. _'Linali-chan is right. I have friends now, so I won't cry anymore.'_

Walking to the door, she paused to retrieve her jacket, and ran her hands fondly over the front as she put it on. _'The Order needs me,'_ She mused, _'But I need the Order as well.'_ Smiling, she left, intending to make her way down for a late lunch.

As she walked, she noticed a faint sound ahead of her. Curious, she continued in the direction of the noises, coming at last to a strange door. Leaning close, she heard the unmistakable voice of Lavi, his words choked as if he were crying.

"God, please don't Komui! I can't take anymore, I'll die!"

Her eyes widened in disbelief. _'What is Komui-san doing to him?'_ She wondered, waiting for the man to reply.

"Oh, I won't let you die just yet, Lavi-kun," He said, the sound of his voice sinister through the thick door, "You haven't told me what I want to know yet."

Miranda's mouth dropped open. _'Oh, no!'_ She thought, _'I was so caught up earlier that I forget to tell Linali-chan about her brother!'_

She wrung her hands, and listened with growing horror as the two behind the door continued their conversation.

"I did tell you!" Lavi cried, his voice near hysterics, "I didn't do _anything_ with her! I don't like her that way!" Komui's voice broke in, his tone disbelieving.

"_'That way?!'_ Do you mean to tell me that you're only using her for her body, you sick bastard?" Miranda cringed.

Lavi yelped loudly, his panic clear. "No! Don't come near me! Komui, turn that thing off! Please!!"

Komui's next words chilled Miranda to the core, and sent her dashing down the hall in search of Linali.

"I can see that you still need to think about it, Lavi-kun.. Kusuguru, again. Level 5 this time."

Lavi screamed...

Hours later, in another place...

Sleepy grey eyes blinked open, momentary confusion filling the boy as he struggled to awaken. Turning his head, his nose came into contact with smooth skin, jolting him upright. Blinking down at the sleeping figure beside him, he smiled.

_'That's right,'_ He thought, brushing a hand over the other boy's cheek, _'We fell asleep, like this...'_ His eyes traveled slowly over the body of his lover, taking in the lines and angles that shaped his beauty. Sighing, he ran his fingers lightly across Kanda's exposed hip, causing him to stir restlessly.

As his dark eyes opened, Allen smiled. "Good morning," He whispered, his palm returning to Kanda's cheek. Kanda blinked, and slowly returned his smile. Leaning down, Allen brushed his their lips together gently.

Pulling back, Kanda noticed that the shadows had lengthened considerably.

"I wonder how long we slept," He muttered, reaching lazily for his discarded shirt. Wincing slightly, he noted that the proof of their lovemaking was still very evident on his skin, and Allen's as well.

He pulled on the shirt, leaving it unbuttoned as he stood. Offering a hand to his partner, he spoke. "We should bathe. Come with me?"

Allen blushed, following Kanda's eyes downward. Seeing the state of his body, his blush intensified a hundredfold. "I'm _so_ sorry!" He blurted, embarrassment making his voice high. Kanda chuckled, pulling him closer.

"It is fine, Allen," He said, stroking the boys head. "Neither of us was in any condition to think of such things then." Taking a step back, he tugged the smaller boy towards the bathroom, his own face reddening somewhat at the devastation inside.

Allen glanced around, his eyes wide at the scattered items on the floor. Seeing Kanda's expression, he wisely said nothing, a small smile the only sign of his amusement.

Ignoring Allen's look, Kanda stepped through the mess as he made his way to the bathtub. Turning the knobs, he tested the water before allowing the tub to fill. Locating two towels, he sat them aside, gathering an armful of washing supplies to join them.

He began to clean up, putting various things back in place as he studiously ignored the now giggling boy beside him.

Allen's laughter was getting the better of him, escaping in choked sounds as he tried to stifle himself. The tenseness of Kanda's shoulders only worsened his problem, and finally he surrendered to his mirth, sinking to a clear patch of floor as he gripped his aching stomach.

Several minutes later, he wiped his streaming eyes, and gasped. Quickly, he turned off the water, dipping his fingers into the tub. As the last bits of laughter died, he turned to look at the silent boy, his face serious.

"Shouldn't we hurry?" He asked, innocently.

Kanda growled to himself, removing his shirt. "Why rush?" He said, pulling the younger boy against him. "You may continue laughing, if you'd like."

Allen shivered, shaking his head. "No, I'm quite done." He whispered, tipping his head back to look at the taller boy.

Nodding, Kanda smirked. "It was a mess, wasn't it?"

Allen stared, his eyes wide.

Kanda leaned in close, speaking softly into his ear. "But it served a purpose, Allen."

Allen swallowed harshly, the sound of Kanda's voice bringing a rush of blood to his cheeks. "It..It did?" He stuttered, his skin tingling where their bodies touched, his knees shaky.

Kanda nodded slowly, the movement drawing a gasp from the younger exorcist as he tightened his hold. "If I hadn't made such a mess _then_," He murmured, pushing Allen gently into the warm water, "We wouldn't have needed a bath _now._"

Allen blushed, the memory of what they'd done still fresh in his mind.

The feeling of Kanda's hands on his skin, the way his mouth had felt..

Kanda smirked, giving the boy a knowing look as he joined him in the tub. Settling himself on one end, he motioned for Allen to sit between his open legs.

Allen moved to comply, hiding his still warm face as he sat back against the swordsman's firm chest. Kanda wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him back until their bodies were flush, burying his face into the back of Allen's neck.

Reaching over the side, he located a cloth. Soaking it, he then used the soap to work up a thick lather, and drew the resulting foam slowly across the pale skin of Allen's chest, chuckling at his startled jump.

"Relax, Moyashi," He said, continuing his task, "Let me touch you."

Allen nodded, closing his eyes as Kanda ran the washcloth over his stomach, and up to his shoulders. Feeling a slight push, he reluctantly leaned forward to give the other boy access to his back, groaning at the sensation of Kanda's hands sliding wetly over him.

Kanda smiled, rinsing the soap from the cloth, and began to soak it with clean water. Raising it to Allen's shoulders, he squeezed it out, letting the warm water flow over his skin as the boy shivered. Repeating the action until there was no trace of soap left, he pulled back, re-lathering the washcloth.

Allen twisted awkwardly to face him, struggling in the tight confines of the tub until his legs were draped loosely over Kanda's, and took the sudsy material from him. "May I?" He asked, lowering his face as his cheeks heated.

Kanda nodded, and pulled him closer. Allen smiled, and began rubbing the soft cotton against the damp skin of Kanda's shoulders, working his way down to the other's chest and abdomen in lazy strokes. Kanda closed his eyes and exhaled softly, thoroughly enjoying the attention.

Allen gently lifted himself, placing his knees on either side of the swordsman's thighs as he tugged him forward. Kanda leaned close, and Allen continued to wash him, resting his weight on one shoulder as he slipped the washcloth over the smooth muscles of Kanda's back and sides.

Kanda tensed, the feeling of Allen's slick body moving against him incredibly arousing. Turning his head slightly, he began to plant light kisses along the line of Allen's upper chest, skimming his tongue over the prominent collarbone. Allen hissed softly, his motions becoming jerky as he tried to ignore the sensations.

Kanda slipped his hands under the boy's arms, gripping his back and pulling them together, gasping at the feeling of Allen sliding over his still soapy front. Groaning quietly, he began to suckle the boy's throat in earnest, his hands roaming over the wet skin to rest at his narrow waist.

Allen whimpered, dropping the washcloth as he clung to his lover, arching into his touch. Kanda smiled, and used his grip to pull Allen forward, settling him directly into his lap as he shifted his assault to the boy's willing mouth.

He ran one hand lower, caressing the curve of Allen's backside under the water as he thrust up sharply, a cry escaping the boy as he rocked their bodies together slowly.

"_Oh_..!"

Kanda smiled, the pressure of his movements steadily increasing as he continued to run his hands over his smaller lover's moist skin. Allen panted harshly, releasing his deathgrip on Kanda's shoulders as he slid a hand between them to stroke the samurai's growing hardness.

Kanda groaned, and shifted himself away from the tub's end, wrapping Allen's legs around his waist as he moved. "We're supposed to be getting clean, Allen." He teased, his voice low.

Allen smiled, pressing his mouth to Kanda's neck. "I'd much rather be dirty, I think." He whispered, and shivered as Kanda growled wordlessly, and pulled his face upwards for a kiss, his tongue sweeping out to caress the boy's bottom lip as he whimpered softly.

Kanda locked one arm around his waist, the other sliding down to touch the other boy intimately, his fingers applying just the right amount of pressure to wring a startled moan from his lover as he shuddered...

Komui grinned, completely at ease with the sight before him.

Lavi slumped, supported by the straps binding him to the wall, his breath coming in harsh pants. Raising his head weakly, he glared at the mad scientist.

"Let me down," He hissed, the sternness of his voice only slightly downplayed by his shaking form. "There's nothing to tell, don't you understand?"

Komui shook his head, rising to his feet.

"Lavi-kun," He said, "I'll admit, you've restrained yourself remarkably well." He paused, stepping closer to the exhausted exorcist. "But you and I both know that there has to be _something_ that you're not telling me."

Lavi struggled weakly as Komui approached. "It has nothing to do with Linali!" He protested, averting his face. Komui snorted in disbelief.

"If not Linali-chan, then who?" He asked, his eyes gleaming. "Just tell me what the two of you were doing together, and I'll let you go."

Lavi muttered under his breath, his face still turned away. Komui moved closer, curious.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, Lavi-kun."

Lavi yelled, exasperated. "We weren't doing anything! She was only helping me.." He clamped his mouth shut, resolutely.

Komui gripped the boy's shoulders tightly. "Helping you? Helping you with what?"

Seeing that there was no answer forthcoming, he turned to address his invention. "Kusuguru.." Lavi cut him off, his voice desperate.

"No! Leave that thing out of it!" Komui stared, amused at the pleading tone of his words.

"Then, tell me, Lavi-kun," He purred, nose to nose with his captive, "What was Linali-chan helping you with?"

Lavi closed his eye, sighing in defeat. "She was helping me.. Confess my feelings to someone..." He mumbled, his face slightly red.

Komui scoffed, his look cynical. "And who might this 'someone' be, Lavi-kun? Why would Linali-chan need to help you?"

Lavi shook his head, silently.

Komui turned away, his face unreadable. "That can't be true, Lavi-kun," He said, quietly. "Who else could it possibly be? There's no one here as beautiful as Linali-chan, no one! Who else in the Order could you have feelings for?"

Silence.

Sighing, Komui began to step away, his mouth open to activate his mechanical horror. Lavi jerked upright, finally pushed beyond the limit of his endurance.

"_Dammit_, Komui! I've already told you what you needed to know! Now cut the bullshit and let me go!"

He glared at the older man as he struggled against his bonds, cursing.

"Linali was right," He spat, "I have lost my mind! There's no way this could work.." He tapered off, horrified at his outburst.

Seeing an opening, Komui pounced, his face triumphant. "So! You finally admit that she's too good for you!"

Lavi shook his head in disgust. "Not me and _her_, you idiot! Me and _you_!"

Komui stared, his body frozen with shock.

Lavi raged on, oblivious to everything. "She told me you wouldn't have enough sense to listen! I should have known better, but I thought I might actually be able to get it through your thick ass head!"

Komui blinked, his face confused as he tried to speak. "Lavi, I..".

Lavi cut him off, his voice defeated. "Take these things off. _Now_."

Komui nodded dumbly, his hands moving over the straps, releasing the boy's trapped wrists. Lavi lowered his aching arms, flexing the stiff muscles. He turned to leave, ignoring the strangled sounds from the scientist.

"Just forget it, Komui. Take your damn tickling machine and torture someone else."

As his hands closed on the doorknob, Komui jumped forward, grasping his arm. "Wait! You mean you really weren't..?"

Lavi snorted, jerking his arm away. "No," He said, refusing to turn around. "I wasn't fooling around with your precious 'Linali-chan'. She was trying to help me figure out a way to tell you, but it was a waste of time. She was right."

Komui refused to give up, grabbing the boys arm again. "Why was it a waste of time, Lavi? You said what you wanted to say, didn't you?"

Lavi shook his head, glancing over his shoulder to regard the other man. "That's not the point. Being chased all over Headquarters, getting doped, tied up and tickled until I thought I'd die, none of that changes anything."

Komui stared down at him, his eyes wide. "Then, why..?" He asked, his voice quiet.

Lavi sighed, all trace of his usual self gone. "It's a waste of time because you don't care, Komui. Even if I had said what I really wanted to say, it wouldn't change the fact that you don't really care about anything but Linali."

Komui lowered his head, speaking softly. "Linali-chan is the most important thing in this world to me, Lavi-kun. She's all I have left, now."

Lavi stared at him, surprised at his serious tone.

Komui continued, shaking his head. "Linali-chan and I lost our parents to the akuma, Lavi. Soon after, The Order stepped in and took Linali-chan away, brought her here for Exorcist training, and I had to come as well if I wanted to be with her."

Lavi nodded. "I already knew that, Komui. I'm not blaming you for wanting to hold on to the only family you have, I just wish that you had room for someone else, too."

Komui smiled. "I've never needed to care for anyone else, Lavi."

He raised his head, staring directly at the exorcist. "You said, _'Even if I had said what I really wanted to say..'_, Didn't you?"

Lavi nodded, wondering what the older man was getting at.

Komui frowned. "What else is there that you needed to say, Lavi-kun?" The boy only shook his head, reluctant to speak.

Komui stepped closer, his voice still low. "Tell me. What can it hurt now?"

Lavi sighed, frustrated with the taller man. "It doesn't matter! Why don't you just forget about it, Komui?"

He turned to leave again, but Komui's angry voice stopped him.

"You really don't understand, do you? I've never needed to care about anyone but Linali because there's _never_ been anyone else that cared for me!" Lavi clenched his fists, struggling to keep his voice steady as he replied.

"That's not true, and you know it. There are a lot of people who care about you." He turned to face the older man, continuing. "Allen-kun cares! Hell, _I_ care, but you just keep pushing people away with your crazy machines and bullshit obsession with Linali!"

Komui gaped at him, backing away as the exorcist advanced on him angrily. "Don't you _ever_ stand there and say that no one here cares about you! If nobody cared about you, then they sure as hell wouldn't allow you to conduct these useless _'experiments'_ on them, or let you get away with murder every time someone may or may not be looking at your sister!"

He backed the startled man into a corner, shouting directly in his face. "You know what I think, Komui? I think all this crap about your 'precious Linali-chan' is just a cover! You don't want her to have about anyone but you, since you won't let anyone get close to _you_!"

Komui opened his mouth, an angry retort ready, but the younger boy cut him off with a wave. "Don't bother, Komui. Like I told you, there's nothing left to say. You're exactly right, you don't need anyone but Linali."

He smirked suddenly. "But you know what?" He said, grasping the taller man by the shoulders, "I wanted to change that. I only wanted the chance to show you that there's a lot more to life than this."

Komui stared down at him, his eyes wide. "What.." He swallowed. "What else is there?"

Tightening his grip, Lavi jerked him forward, pulling their bodies together. "_This_." He hissed, and crushed his mouth to Komui's, silencing the scientist's gasp of surprise as his lips moved fiercely over the other man's.

Shocked, Komui froze, his hands clenched firmly into the shorter exorcist's clothing, his eyes wide with disbelief. As the kiss slowed, he blinked, releasing the boy's jacket.

Lavi pulled away, his expression serious. "Didn't you feel _anything_?" He asked, his voice shaking. "Anything at all?"

Komui stared at him, his eyes unreadable. Lavi shook his head, letting go of the older man's shoulders. As he stepped away, Komui made a strangled sound, and seized his arm, jerking him back.

Lowering his head, he pressed his lips to Lavi's, his hands wrapping themselves once again within the folds of the exorcists jacket. Lavi groaned as he felt the warmth of the scientist's tongue sliding over his lower lip, opening his mouth to allow him entry.

Komui took the offering, sweeping his tongue over Lavi's as he pulled him around, slamming the smaller man's back against the wall. The impact only seemed to excite the exorcist, his hands roaming over Komui's back and sides as he moaned softly.

Pressing closer, Lavi slid his hand up to cradle the other's head, pulling his mouth away as he trailed kisses over the man's jaw and throat. Komui gasped, his breath quickening.

Lavi continued his way over the skin of the other man's neck, whispering hoarsely as he went. "Feel anything now? I told you there's more.."

Komui nodded jerkily, his hands releasing their grip to move over Lavi's loose clothing, pulling his shirt up to reach the skin beneath as he leaned into the boy's touch.

Sensing that things were getting out of hand, Lavi forced himself to slow down, his grip loosening as he drew in a shaky breath. Softening his motions, he nudged the scientist's face gently, returning his lips to Komui's as he stroked the exposed skin of his neck.

Finally pulling away, he looked up at the flushed cheeks and slightly swollen lips of the man before him. He opened his mouth to speak, but a rapid pounding stilled him as they both turned to look at the room's door.

Frowning in exasperation, Linali banged on the door again, her patience long since expired. Miranda panted softly behind her, her face knotted with worry as the girl's knocking went unanswered.

Stepping back, Linali activated her Boots, winding her leg back as she prepared to kick down the door.

A horrible crash later, the two women peeked into the room, prepared for almost any scene of horror. What they saw brought them both to a halt as they gaped stupidly at the room's occupants.

Linali was the first to recover her wits. "'Nii-san! Didn't I tell you not to do anymore stupid things?" She advanced slowly, her voice growing with every step. "So, what idiocy is this? Miranda said you were in here torturing Lavi-kun! I just can't _believe_ you!"

Komui stepped back quickly, raising his hands defensively. "Linali-chan, wait! It.. It's not what you think! I wasn't, I mean, I was, but I'm not now!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Why were you after him in the first place, 'Nii-san? And why are you holding him against the wall? Talk fast, Im really not in the mood for this."

The man gulped, his face pale as he attempted a smile. "It's nothing, really.. I thought that he might be... But he wasn't! So, I brought him here to talk about it.." He tapered off, seeing her eyes wandering about the room, coming to rest on the shackles.

Her gaze grew flinty. "'Nii-san, what were you doing with _those_? And what," She pointed at the silent machine, "Is _that_?"

Komui gestured helplessly, turning to Lavi for support.

Lavi grinned, his eye glinting as he stepped forward. "Oh, those, Linali?" He asked, casually. "Those were just for tying me up, after the drugs wore off." He continued, ignoring the gasping sounds behind him. "And that thing? It's just a little something Komui here threw together, for questioning people that don't want to talk."

Seeing her frown deepen, he waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, don't worry," He smiled, "It really wasn't so bad, it only hurt for a couple hours."

Her glare turned positively murderous.

Lavi winked, heading for the door as the girl's Innocence flared. "Well, I can see that you two have.. some things to discuss, so I'll just be going now." Opening the door, he glanced back at the frantic scientist, his smile vicious.

"Oh, and Komui? When you wake up, come see me, all right? I'd like to _talk_ to you a little more, if that's ok with you."

He left, closing the door softly behind him.

Linali clenched her fists, closing the distance between herself and her 'Beloved 'Nii-san' in three quick strides.

"That's right, 'Nii-san," She growled, her voice dangerous, "We really should talk about this, starting with the _drugs_..."

Miranda covered her eyes, hoping that the poor man would forgive her...

Well, folks, there you have it! I told you it was gonna be a little different, ne? Anyway, sorry for the small delay, my brain just didn't seem to want to cooperate this time, lol.. But hopefully, the next chapter will be on it's way soon, possibly within the next two weeks.. So, watch out for Chapter 9, to be titled "Killer Queen" in which, the floor gets wet, Linali get her kicks, and Komui ponders the meanings of Life!

Please review, I love hearing from you! And to the wonderful people who've already reviewed, thank you so much, your comments and ideas have been so inspiring! Also, to answer someone's question, "No, I have NO idea how long this is going to be!" And, "No, I don't expect there to be anymore pairings, but some ideas might just change my mind!" 3 So, bear with me, I'll try to keep things interesting for you guys!


	9. Killer Queen

Invention Is The Mother Of Necessity  
A Fanfiction By SailorLight22  
Chapter 9 - Killer Queen 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay here's this part, starts out lemon, so get happy! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen closed his eyes, winding his fingers into his lover's silky hair as he moaned softly. The sensation of Kanda's hands roaming over him was indescribable, his nerves tingling in the wake of those lingering touches...

Gasping, he arched into the contact as the older boy held him tightly. Opening his eyes, he gazed blearily at the face before him, the other boy's blue eyes hazed with passion as he closed the distance between them. He whimpered softly as he felt the tip of the samurai's tongue stroking across his lip, and opened to allow him entrance.

Kanda smiled against the other boy's mouth, accepting the silent invitation as he pulled his lover close, gripping his hips as he continue to move slowly against him. Allen's soft noises of pleasure sent shivers through him, urging him on as the warm water lapped unnoticed over the sides of the tub in small waves.

He moved away slightly, his hands coming to rest on the white haired boy's waist as he shifted until their bodies were aligned perfectly, turning his attention to the other's throat. 

Allen's eyes slid closed, his head thrown back as he pressed himself brazenly against the swordsman's chest, needing to feel him. Kanda murmured soft endearments against his neck, the slight tickle of his words raising gooseflesh over the boy's exposed skin as the water continued to pool on the floor beside them.

Releasing his tight grip on Kanda's shoulders, he pulled back reluctantly. The older boy raised his eyes in inquiry, suddenly concerned that he might be pressuring his partner into a repeat of their earlier intimacy before he was ready. Seeing his wary expression, Allen shook his head, smiling.

"It's all right, Kanda," He assured him, chuckling slightly at the other Exorcist's obvious relief. "I just thought that we should continue this elsewhere, since it appears that we're making _another_ mess in here." 

Tilting his head, he indicated the rather large puddle on the floor. Kanda frowned, struggling to maintain his composure as the urge to laugh struck him. "I...see," He replied, allowing a small smirk to replace his stern facade. "Allow me a moment.." 

Fishing about for the discarded washcloth, he rinsed the remaining soap from himself, smiling as he noticed Allen's eyes following the cloth's movement across his skin. Wordlessly, he motioned to the boy's own chest and stomach, where a sheen of soap also remained.

Taking the hint, Allen rinsed himself as well, and reached for the knob to drain the water. Kanda stood, offering his hand to the shorter boy.

Pulling Allen to his feet, Kanda stepped out of the tub, avoiding the puddle as he retrieved the towels he'd placed on the counter. Handing one to Allen, he led him into the adjoining room to dry off.

Slinging his towel casually about his waist, he watched as Allen drew his own towel over himself with unconscious grace. Sensing the samurai's intense scrutiny, Allen flushed lightly as he smiled. "Could you hand me my shirt?" He asked, pointing to the bedside. Kanda nodded, retrieving it from the floor and holding it out to him.

"Are you cold?" He asked, noticing the boy's slight shiver. Allen nodded. "Just a bit. I'm still not used to the chill here, even after all this time."

Kanda raised an eyebrow in mock consideration. "Is that so?" He asked, moving closer. "We can't have _that_, now can we? Come here." He opened his arms to enfold the younger boy, his smile widening slightly.

Allen laughed softly, welcoming the embrace. "You'll keep me warm, won't you?" He teased, relaxing against the other boy's chest contentedly. Kanda nodded, his voice low as he replied.

"Of course, Moyashi. I intend to keep you... _very_ warm." 

Raising his head, Allen slipped a hand up to clasp the taller boy's neck as their lips met in a slow kiss. Kanda tightened his hold slightly, backing towards the bed. Feeling the edge, he lowered himself into a sitting position, pulling Allen down to straddle him. Breaking away gently, he sighed.

"Are you sure it's not too soon, Allen?" He asked, concerned that he might hurt his love by not allowing him the time he needed to recover from their earlier acts.

Allen shook his head, his eyes serious as he tried to reassure his partner. "I'm _fine_, Kanda. I told you that it didn't hurt before, so please don't worry." 

Nodding, Kanda sighed again, this time in relief. "I had thought that you might need more time, Moyashi. I didn't want to make you do anything that might be uncomfortable for you."

Allen smiled, grateful for the other's concern for him. "The only thing I need more of is _you_, Kanda." He whispered, his face heating slightly at his own boldness.

The swordsman's eyes darkened as he ran a hand across Allen's back, his fingers toying gently with the hem of his shirt. "Is that so?" He lifted his free hand to the boy's face, closing the distance between them until they were mere centimeters apart.

Allen nodded, his pulse rising at their closeness.

Kanda continued, his lips brushing slightly against Allen's as he spoke. "Is this what you need, Allen?" He asked, allowing their mouths to meet for a moment before pulling away. "Or was there something else? This, perhaps?" His hand slipped down to stroke the skin beneath the boy's shirt, a slight intake of breath rewarding his actions. 

Smiling, he pressed his mouth to his lover's again, tracing the line of the other's bottom lip with his tongue before slowly exploring that warm wetness.

Allen shivered, a groan escaping him as he felt Kanda's hand dip lower. A rush of sensation threatened to overwhelm him as he felt those hands gripping his skin, fingers splayed out as if to touch as much as possible. Struggling to think, he opened his eyes as an idea struck him.

Smiling, he shifted his weight, and felt the body beneath him respond as he ground himself downwards. Kanda answered his movement with an upward thrust, his arms tightening as his mouth left a damp trail over Allen's throat.

Allen leaned close, his breath coming in soft pants as he murmured softly into Kanda's ear. "Feels so good.." 

The older boy nodded slightly, growling against his neck as Allen moved again, this time pulling away slightly as he used one hand to push the swordsman back.

Confused, Kanda allowed himself to be moved, settling himself on his elbows as the shorter boy leaned forward to press his lips to the side of his face. From there, Allen kissed and nipped a line to his ear, gently gripping the lobe with his teeth. A sharp hiss urged him on, his mouth moving over the other boy's neck as he slid backwards.

Resting his weight on one arm, he kissed the skin of Kanda's chest, running his tongue lightly over the line of his collarbone. Satisfied with the sounds of pleasure from his lover, he moved still lower, his hands pushing at Kanda's towel until he lifted his hips to allow Allen to remove it. 

Blushing, he ran his hands over the older boy's thighs as he kneeled between them, his mouth resuming it's path over Kanda's body. Glancing upwards shyly, he ran his tongue out to circle the samurai's navel, causing the other to jerk in surprise.

Smiling nervously, he lowered his eyes to the very apparent sign of his lover's arousal. Taking a deep breath, he worked his way slowly down until he could feel the heat emanating from Kanda's still-damp skin. 

Sensing the older boy's eyes upon him, Allen raised his head until he could return the other's heated gaze, his cheeks positively flaming under the weight of his lover's silent scrutiny.

Without breaking the contact, he cautiously ran his tongue over that sensitive skin, raising one hand to stroke the samurai's suddenly trembling hip as he repeated the movement.

Kanda's eyes widened at the erotic sight. Sweet, innocent Allen Walker, on his knees, doing something like this..! A strangled moan escaped him, his elbows giving out as he arched his back at the unbelievable feeling of the boy's lips moving over him, leaving trails of wet heat in their wake.

Allen shivered, his own breath taking on a ragged note as he opened his mouth and enclosed his lover fully, his tongue drawing tentative circles over the silken skin. Remembering the feeling of Kanda's mouth from before, he sucked gently, surprised by the slightly bitter taste.

Kanda's hands clenched tightly, twisting the blankets beneath him into a deathgrip as he struggled to resist the urge to thrust deeper into the other exorcist's mouth. Gasping, he closed his eyes, forcing his hands to relax. After a moment, he raised himself to his elbows again, reaching down to stroke the boy's snowy hair.

With one last slow caress, Allen pulled away, averting his eyes as he rose to his feet. Kanda let out a breath, his pulse pounding in his ears as he lifted himself to enfold his furiously blushing lover.

He smiled reassuringly at the other, pulling him gently forward until he was once again straddling the swordsman's thighs, his weight resting on his knees as Kanda slowly inched them further back onto the bed.

Once he'd found a satisfactory position, he resumed his exploration of the boy's body, his hands moving purposefully over the expanse of Allen's hips and thighs as he urged his lover to relax against him. 

Shivering with anticipation, he complied. The bed settled slightly as he allowed his weight to shift, resting himself into the cradle of the older boy's thighs as he sighed. The feeling of warmth from the samurai's skin was comforting, and he murmured appreciatively at the contact as Kanda's hands continued to trace over his back in slow circles.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the sensations, his face lifting just enough to press his mouth to the hollow of the other boy's throat. A soft noise encouraged him to forget his earlier embarrassment, and he smiled at the memory of his lover's surprise.

Clearly, his actions had been unexpected, but not unwelcome, he decided. If Kanda's reaction had been any indication, he'd done rather well, despite his inexperience. The thought emboldened him, and he shifted his body until he felt the other boy's breathing hitch as their hips pressed together.

Kanda jerked slightly as he felt the white haired Exorcist move against him, his heart quickening with renewed interest at the feeling of the boy's skin sliding over his own sensitive flesh. He lifted his legs to enfold him, pulling the other more closely into his arms as he slid his foot across Allen's calf and hooked it behind his knees, holding his lover firmly in place as he thrust upwards in a teasing motion that left the smaller boy gasping. 

When Kanda felt that Allen was ready, he slipped a hand between them, his fingers seeking and encircling his lover's hardening member. Gripping it firmly, he began to stroke. Allen bucked into his touch, a breathless cry escaping him as his body arched in open invitation.

Turning his head, he located the bottle of oil from before. He retrieved it, and popped the cap open, his motions unhurried as he allowed some of the slippery liquid to flow into his palm. Carefully setting the bottle aside, he urged his partner onto his back. The younger boy complied, his eyes bright with arousal as he waited for the next step.

Kanda coated his fingers well, and trailed his hand down to his lover's tight entrance. Circling it gently, he added enough pressure to breach the relaxed muscles, sliding his finger along Allen's inner walls as he sought the place within him that caused the boy to moan his name softly. Pressing against that spot, he stroked his love into full arousal, adding a second and third finger as he watched carefully for any sign of pain or discomfort.

Seeing none, he relaxed slightly, placing damp kisses along Allen's inner thigh as he removed his fingers and coated himself with the remaining oil. Positioning himself, he raised the boy's hips until he felt the heat of his opening against him, and gently thrust forward, sliding into his body with surprising ease.

Gasping at the tightness that enveloped him, he held himself in check to allow Allen time to adjust. A moment later, he felt Allen shift slightly in silent reassurance that he was ready. Pulling back slightly, he drove forward until he was fully seated within his love, his breath coming in harsh gasps as he tried to control the overwhelming urge to give in to his passion.

Allen whimpered as he felt the stilted control his partner strained to hold, wrapping his legs around Kanda's hips as he urged him onward. Realizing that the older boy was fearful of causing him pain, he smiled. "Please..", He whispered, rocking his pelvis upward. "_Please_ don't make me wait.."

Kanda moaned, his voice shaky as he moved again, unable to deny his lover anything.

Though slight at first, his movements slowly became more urgent, his need too great to contain. Certain that he wasn't hurting his smaller partner, he allowed his unoiled hand to wander over the boy's smooth skin, paying close attention to the reactions his touch provoked.

When Allen arched sharply into his caress, he smiled in satisfaction. Leaning forward, he kissed his way up the flushed chest and neck of his lover, his teeth scraping lightly over the pounding vein there as the younger boy gasped. 

Allen hissed at the feeling, his breathing unsteady. Already, he could feel himself slipping out of control, his body moving of its own volition towards release. Bracing himself, he fought down the raging need he felt, struggling to make this last.

As if sensing his distress, Kanda slowed his thrusts, his hands firmly gripping Allen's hips as he lifted his lover's body higher off the bed. Shifting his weight, he leaned in for a breath-stealing kiss before turning his head to whisper to the younger boy, his voice low and intense.

"Is this how you want it, Allen? Just like this?", He raised the shorter boy's hips still higher, resting his weight on his knees as he intensified his movements. Allen gasped at the sudden change, his eyes shut tight in awe as he nodded. 

"Yes, please Kanda...You feel _so_ good..!" 

Kanda moaned softly, a breathless acknowledgement of his lover's voice. While he could sense his limit approaching, he was determined to give Allen as much pleasure as humanly possible in the time that remained.

He shifted his body even closer, and was rewarded with a sharp cry from the other Exorcist. Kanda smiled, as he had evidently found the correct angle to reach Allen's most sensitive place. Relaxing his grip on his lover, he quickened his pace, driving the boy closer and closer to his release as his cries increased in both frequency and volume.

Allen blushed hotly at the sounds he was making, but he couldn't stop. The feeling of the samurai's body against his own was far too intense to bear in silence. Arching his back, he clenched his hands tightly around Kanda's shoulders as his trembling thighs locked themselves together against his sides.

Wordlessly, he pleaded in halting pants and moans, straining to reach the edge of reason with his love, whose steady rhythm began to falter as he too drew closer to his end. With a final cry, Allen felt his body lock around the swordsman's, his vision narrowing until nothing but the intense blue of his lover's eyes remained, no thought registering to his heated mind save the feeling of that beautiful form shuddering in his arms as he let go his own broken moan of completion.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as they gasped for breath, clinging tightly to each other in silent adoration. After several minutes had passed unnoticed, Kanda rose to his knees, pulling slightly away from the sated form of his lover.

Smiling tiredly, Allen blinked up at him. Remembering the mess from before, he blushed. "Kanda, we should probably clean ourselves off.." He smirked suddenly. "At this rate, your bathroom will never be empty again!"

Kanda laughed lightly in response, his eyes narrowing as he replied. "That may be, Moyashi. Perhaps we should bathe _separately_ this time?" His voice took on a teasing tone. "I seem to remember a lack of protest, however.."

Allen's blush returned full force as he averted his face, mumbling to himself. "You started it.." He walked to the bathroom, using the washcloth from earlier to clean himself.

Kanda laughed outright, an almost shocking sound for the usually stoic Exorcist. Noticing Allen's surprised look, he shook his head. "Something the matter, Koi?"

Allen smiled. "No, not at all!" He exclaimed. "It's just.. Well, you seem to be _happy_, for once. I don't think I've ever heard you laugh like that before, so it's a bit strange, I suppose." 

Kanda's face grew serious. "Is it unpleasant?" He asked, his eyebrows arched in confusion.

Allen hurriedly shook his head, raising his arms to enfold the taller boy. "No, it's wonderful! I think you should do it more often, if anything. I'm just glad to see you so happy, especially if it's me that makes you feel that way.." His voice faltered as Kanda's arms tightened around him.

"It is you," The samurai mumbled softly, his face buried in the shorter boy's hair. "I can't remember ever feeling like this before, and I love you for that, too." He pulled back, resting his forehead against Allen's. "I hope that in time, you'll feel the same happiness that I do, and that I'll be the one to make it happen."

Allen sighed, closing his eyes. "I already do, Kanda," He whispered, his breath fanning the older boys cheek. "I feel it too, and it's most definitely because of you."

For a moment, they were silent.

Kanda snorted suddenly, his body shaking in barely suppressed mirth. Allen pulled back, a questioning look on his face. 

"Kanda..?"

The samurai shook his head, his amusement fading. "I'm sorry, I just can't help thinking of how cliche we must sound, Moyashi." He teased.

Allen blushed, burying his face in the taller boy's chest. "You certainly know how to ruin a moment, Kanda." He mumbled, a reluctant smile crossing his face.

Kanda smiled. "I mean it though, trite and all. Never doubt that."

The smaller boy shook his head. "No, I don't doubt it. If anything, you should be doubtful of me, Kanda. I can't believe I was so stupid. All this time, wasted.." He frowned.

"It doesn't matter now, Moyashi." Kanda explained patiently. "I'm just as stupid as you are, because I didn't truly understand what I felt until.." He broke off, blushing slightly.

Allen smirked. "Until..?" He prodded, tightening his grip as the other boy's face darkened.

"Until you pulled that little _stunt_ in the corridor," Kanda mumbled, his eyes averted. "I didn't even try to figure out what I felt for you until then." He straightened, his face once again serene. "But it makes sense now. Why don't I go ahead and get cleaned up? Then we can go see how many people Lavi's managed to 'not tell'?"

Allen watched his lover stride to the bathroom, his eyes suddenly narrowed in thought. "Hey, wait a minute! _Didn't you just call me stupid?!_" He cried.

Kanda quickly slammed the door, leaning against it as Allen started forward. "You said it first!" He laughed, his voice loud enough to be heard over the smaller Exorcist's spluttered exclamations. "I was just agreeing with you to save time!"

It grew eerily silent. Just as he started to open the door, Kanda froze. Was that snuffling he heard out there? Allen's quiet voice spoke.

"Well, if that's what you think.." There were several more sniffs and the sound of retreating footsteps. Then, worst of all, the sound of the door opening and closing.

He jerked the door open, startled. "Allen, wait! I was only.." He glanced down. Allen's pants were still on the floor. His eyes wide, he turned around slowly. His lover stood there, a menacing grin on his face. "Now, Moyashi, I didn't mean it.." He said lamely, wondering if there were many people in this part of the building. Leaving the room naked could be embarrassing, but the look on Allen's face promised a fate worse than any amount of humiliation. He slowly retreated as the smaller boy moved forward, his hands raised in a suggestive twitching motion. 

"I think you should be sorry, Kanda. _Very_ sorry." He laughed evilly. Kanda's eyes widened further as his retreat quickened.

"I am! I was only teasing, I'm sorry!" 

His knees hit the edge of the bed, and Allen pounced. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the second time in as many days, the sound of decidedly unmanly shrieks echoed through the building, accompanied by maniacle laughter. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lavi cocked his head curiously at the doorway, hearing a muffled commotion. Shaking his head, he turned away again. "Must be my imagination," He muttered, concentrating on the open book before him.

Though usually focused and attentive in his reading, the apprentice Bookman was having a hard time today. Flashes of his earlier conversation with the resident mad scientist kept trekking through his mind, startling him with random images of their rather heated exchange.

The memories, recalled in exquisite detail through years of practiced observation, were enough to prompt a slow rise of shivers. Lavi groaned, burying his head in his hands as an uncharacteristically serious moment overcame his usually buoyant nature.

_'Holy God, what was I thinking? I can't believe that I allowed myself to lose control like that..'_ He chuckled humorlessly. _'Oh well. At least he let me go, and..'_ He flushed, his mind supplying him with yet another wave of recollection.

"Hmph, I knew there had to be _something_ behind that layer of utter retardation he insists on keeping between himself and the rest of the world." Allowing an almost smug smile to cross his lips, he closed his eyes. Lost in thought, he failed to notice the approach of another person until a hand on his shoulder brought him staggering to his feet, his heart in his throat as he struggled for balance.

"Jesus, what the.." He trailed off, smiling sheepishly at the quickly discarded expletive as Linali regarded him somewhat coolly.

"I have something to say to you." She looked up at him, sternly. Lavi unconsciously backed away, just a slight shift of weight in preparation to flee. "Do you have any idea.." She leaned forward menacingly, her eyes narrowed. "..How much I would love to kiss you right now?"

He blinked at her, taken aback by her change in tone as she squealed. "Eh, I'd rather you didn't," He smiled cautiously, aware of her ability to go from 'zero' to 'kill you' in no time flat. "Would you settle for a completely platonic pat on the head?"

Swatting at his hand, she easily avoided the gesture. "Quit it, you ass." She positively beamed, shaking her head. "Do you understand exactly what happened, Lavi?"

He stared at her, his eyes wide. "I don't know what you mean." He hedged, looking away as she raised an eyebrow. "I think the drugs your brother gave me might have made me hallucinate, but if you're referring to either the flying monkeys or the naked mariachi band, I _really_ hope that you didn't see them too."

She rolled her eyes, sighing. "Being stupid won't change anything, Lavi." She admonished quietly. "Maybe Miranda missed it, but it looked to me like you two finally had that little talk. So..?" She waited, her face expectant.

Lavi glanced around furtively. "Could we maybe go somewhere else to discuss this? Somewhere, I dunno, less _public?_" Closing his unread book, he made for the door. The girl smiled, following the other Exorcist out of the room.

"So, where would you like to go? My room's pretty close.." She hinted, becoming impatient as the redhead stood unmoving. "I'm not going to tell anyone, you know." She smiled at him reassuringly. "Please?" Batting her eyes playfully, she grabbed his arm, dragging him towards her quarters.

Shaking his head, Lavi wondered what had possessed him to think that the younger girl would be satisfied with a simple explanation. _'Her brother isn't the only obsessive one in the family,'_ He mused, _'Once she gets an idea in her head..'_ Allowing himself to be led, he sighed. "You can let go, I'm not going to try to outrun you."

She laughed quietly, stopping in front of her door. "I know that," She opened it, motioning for him to enter. "I just didn't know if you knew where it was." Closing the door behind her, Linali pointed to a soft-looking chair. "Go ahead, get comfortable."

Lavi sank into the seat, leaning against the high backrest as he wondered what to say. "I don't know what to tell you," He began, looking out the small window. "I had a little...Run in with Yuu-chan, and then Komui doped me. Next thing I knew, I was in that lab of his, and he was asking about you. I told him nothing happened, but of course he didn't believe me, and then he broke out that...Thing you saw. After a while, I got fed up with it and told him that I didn't see you like that." He chuckled briefly.

"He took that the wrong way too, and I slipped up and said that I was crazy to think that it would ever work between us. Eventually he let me down, and we had words. I just got so mad, I don't even remember exactly what I said.. But he started in on that _'Oh my darling Linali'_ shit, and I told him that there was a lot more to life than being obsessed with you."

Linali raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. 

"He asked me what things I meant, and I..." He sighed. "I kissed him. I didn't really _mean_ to, but there was nothing else I could think of to make him understand." Lifting his head, he smiled. "After I let go of him, he just looked at me. I started to leave, but apparently he had other ideas." He blushed lightly, much to the girl's amusement. Seeing her grin, he shook his head.

"After a little bit, things kind of...Got out of control. That's when you found us, and thought...Whatever you thought. You didn't hurt him too bad, did you? I meant it when I said I wanted to talk to him about things." He smiled. "It wasn't really so bad, after the tickling stopped. At least I know that there's _something_ there, that's more than I could have hoped for."

Linali nodded thoughtfully. "I'm a little bit sorry for kicking his ass, now. I thought he was hurting you, and it just made me so mad!" She laughed. "You know how he is, always being a pain. But I'm glad that you got your point across. He should be waking up anytime now, and I imagine that it won't be too long before you hear from him." She snickered quietly. "That's one good thing about 'Nii-san, he doesn't wait around when there's something really important that needs to be done."

Lavi flushed lightly at the double meaning in her tone. "Yeah, I guess so." He mumbled, looking away. "I don't expect it to be easy," He said, smiling. "He's spent a long time fooling himself, working to convince everyone that he's just some nut." He paused thoughtfully. "Honestly, I don't know if he's trying to convince us, or himself."

Linali nodded, smiling also. "I can understand, to a point," She said quietly. "'Nii-san worries about everything, me, the Order, all of the Exorcists here.. He just doesn't let it stop him from doing what he thinks he should do. Sometimes I think it bothers him to see what the world is becoming, a place where his friends and family could be gone in a second, at the whim of a madman." She shivered. "I think he's closed himself away like this because he doesn't want to lose." Lavi raised an eyebrow, questioning. 

She shook her head, still smiling. "If he gets close to someone, he could lose them. I think he tries to stop himself from getting close because that makes less people to mourn. Instead, he concentrates on being distant and distracted. People stay away because they think he's crazy, they never bother to look any deeper than the newest Komurin."

Lavi stood, pacing nervously. "I do look, though," He said softly. "I'm not supposed to get involved like that, but at the end of the day..." He stopped, facing the window. "I wonder if that's _really_ what I want. I know that Bookman wouldn't approve, but I keep thinking that maybe the caring isn't so wrong. We're supposed to watch history being made, but what's the use if we don't see it all? How many parts of history came about because of people loving or hating each other? That makes me think about what I want from life. Do I really want to spend the rest of my life on the outside, or should I let things happen as they will?"

Linali blinked at him, startled by his sudden speech. "Lavi.. You think we'd let you stay on the outside?" She asked, rising. "Every one of us thinks of you as a friend. When we fight, we think of saving the world, but the world is where our friends are. What use would it be, to risk our lives for an empty world that doesn't have love, friendship? That's the world that the Earl wants, a place where no one has anything worth fighting for."

She hugged the taller boy impulsively. "Don't worry about being alone, Lavi...We won't let you."

He smiled, nodding. "I know. I just want to be there for you guys, too." Pulling away, he tapped his chin with a finger. "I wonder if it's too soon to expect..Ow!" She swatted his head, laughing.

"Don't be a pervert!" She said, shoving him back gently. "If you want to know what to expect, I think you should ask 'Nii-san himself." She laughed again at the boy's scandalized expression. "I'm sure that you'll figure it out, he has been alone for a long time.." She mused, shaking her head. "Either way, I'm glad that you're happy. It's nice to see the people I care about finding each other."

Lavi snorted loudly. "I'd say so, Yuu-chan hasn't come looking for me yet.. Allen must be keeping him preoccupied, otherwise I'd already be dead for what happened before." Seeing her puzzled expression, he laughed. "Nevermind. Suffice it to say, Yuu-chan has _excellent_ taste when it counts." She sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Right. Well, now that I'm sure I don't want to know..." She walked to the door, opening it. "You should go to your room and get ready for your little 'talk'. If I know 'Nii-san, he'll be by there before too long. You wouldn't want to miss him, would you?" She asked teasingly. He shook his head, grinning.

"No, I think it would be a good idea to make myself..available," He smirked, dodging a playful kick to the rear. "Thanks for listening, Linali.. I'm glad that you made me talk about it, a lot of things don't seem so bad now." He left, still smiling lecherously. 

Linali sighed happily, closing the door and sinking onto the bed in contentment. "Now, there's just the matter of Miranda-chan and _her_ little problem.." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Komui blinked, staring at the ceiling in confusion. After a moment, he shook his head, sitting up with a quiet groan. "My head.." 

Looking around, he saw that he was in his quarters, undoubtedly his lovely sister had thought of his comfort after delivering her chastisement. Rubbing the aching lumps on his skull, the man pondered his situation. _'I just can't believe it.. Lavi, he.. Damn.'_

He smiled faintly, remembering the young Exorcist's angry tirade. _'I always figured that Kanda had the worst temper, but now I'm not so sure,'_ He thought. _'Well, he is a redhead, after all.'_ Stretching his arms, he lay back again, closing his eyes in thought.

He'd never imagined that the fiery youth was nursing a crush on him, of all people. Though he knew that the boy seemed to spend a lot of time with his beloved sister, he'd always assumed that Lavi was like the rest of the dogs in the Order, following the crowd in pursuit of her beauty. To think that he'd been nothing but a friend was mind boggling. For a moment, Komui felt indignation rear it's head at the boy's casual indifference to Linali's obvious charms, but the feeling died in light of his confession.

_'All that time, it was me he wanted to see.. Linali-chan stays close, so naturally he'd be with her to have an excuse...'_ He chuckled quietly. His smile faded as he remembered the rest of their..meeting. "I don't know what made me do that," He mumbled, frowning. "Grabbing him like that, I practically tried to undress the poor boy right there.." He felt his face warm slightly at the memory of his actions, the feeling of Lavi's skin under his hands, the suppleness of his mouth...

He sighed, forcing himself to set it aside in favor of other, less perverted things. He knew that something would have to be done, and soon. The boy's parting jibe assured him that his..enthusiasm was not something to be ignored. Komui laughed, sitting up. "Well, I might as well get on with it," He said, standing upright. The movement brought on a wave of dizziness, but he shook it off and strode to the door.

Setting out in the direction of the boy's room, he wondered briefly if he should wait, but decided against prolonging the inevitable. '_No sense skirting the issue,'_ He thought, determined. _'He may have started it, but I went along willingly, more than I meant to.'_

He failed to notice the odd looks he was receiving, engrossed in thought. The bootmarks on the back of his jacket meant little, compared to the intense need to confront the situation ahead.

Spotting the redhead's door, he faltered for only a moment before knocking firmly on the thick wood. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lavi jumped, startled at the noise. Dropping his book on the nightstand, he straightened his shirt nervously. Forcing himself to relax, he opened the door, smiling brightly at his guest. "Hey, come in! Linali said you probably wouldn't.." He tapered off, meeting the older man's eyes. "Be..long.."

Komui raised an eyebrow at his stare, wondering if he'd made a mistake. Lavi shook his head, motioning him inside. Closing the door he turned to face the man and indicated that he should make himself comfortable. Seeing that he intended to take the room's only chair, Lavi sat on the edge of his bed, his hands in his lap to avoid fidgeting as he thought of how to begin.

"So," He said, smiling cheerfully despite his unease, "Where did you want to start? I was thinking that I should apologize for yelling, even if I meant what I said." Komui nodded, grateful that there would be no repeat of their arguing.

"That's all right, I should have been a little more quiet myself." He looked away, wondering if he should say what was on his mind. Deciding that there was nothing more important at the moment, he smiled slightly. "I don't know what I think of this. I hadn't thought of anything but Linali for so long, it never occurred to me that there was anything else _worth_ having." He stared at the wall, speaking calmly. "You've really been trying, haven't you? It must have been hard, knowing that you would have to say something drastic to get my attention."

Lavi shook his head, his smile wistful. "It was awkward, but not really bad. I just couldn't bring myself to say anything to you. It was never the right time, or there was someone there, you know." He sighed, drawing a look from the man. "I wanted to, but I was worried that you'd think I was crazy. That's why I asked Linali to help, because she knows you better than anyone." He laughed, remembering the stunned look on the girl's face when he'd first approached her for advice. "She told me I was crazy. I kept at it, and finally got her to talk seriously. She told me that playing games wouldn't work, that I'd have to come straight to the point." 

He carefully omitted the fact that Linali had said that her brother was _'too dumb to notice on his own,'_. The thought had occurred to him as well, but he'd ignored it. looking at his clasped hands, he sighed quietly. "_Do_ you think I'm crazy?" 

Komui shook his head firmly. "No. I'm the resident expert on insanity, and believe me, you can't possibly come close to some of the things I've seen and done since I came here, Lavi. There's nothing wrong with caring for someone, even if it's a person that doesn't notice at first. I..." He stopped, laughing to himself as he continued. "I actually can't say that I didn't do my fair share of wondering, once."

Lavi swallowed, keeping his smile in place. "Wondering if there was someone for you, here? Or wondering if it was worth the trouble of looking?" The older man shook his head.

"I wondered if I _could_ feel like that for someone. I concentrated so hard on keeping Linali safe and happy, but I couldn't stop her from growing up. The thought of her leaving me behind is.." He stopped, frowning. "I told you, she's really all I have left of our family. Every time I send her out there, I could lose her. If she stays here, and finds someone special, I'll still be left."

Lavi frowned, shaking his head. "That's not true. Even if Linali decides to be with someone, she'd _never_ just leave you behind. You're just as important to her as she is to you, she just isn't afraid to let you live, Komui." The man jerked around, staring at him.

"Let me live? Does she think I'm holding her back from life, Lavi? Did she tell you that?" The youth backtracked quickly, waving his hands in emphasis.

"No! She never said _anything_ like that. I meant that Linali wouldn't want to make you sad, and she doesn't want you to be lonely for the rest of your life. When you hover so close to her, it makes it very hard for her to meet someone. I know that you probably don't mean to do it, but you scare people sometimes." He smiled again. "I wish I had someone to watch out for me like that, sometimes. But I think that it would be better if they were there for me, not there to _'keep'_ me. Does that make sense?" He asked, quietly.

Komui started to retort, but closed his mouth as he understood. "You think she can take care of herself, without me 'lurking' over her shoulder? You're probably right, but every time I see some man fawning over her, I'm afraid that he might not be enough for her. Enough to protect and care for her, or strong enough in his love for her that he would die in her place, like I would. I want the best that life has to offer for her.." He laughed. "She deserves to have the best, just for doing what she does. Being my sister makes her ten times more deserving, in my eyes."

Lavi nodded in agreement. "Everyone feels that way about their siblings, and their children. But don't you deserve it too, Komui? The fact that you care for Linali over your own life and happiness makes you just as good. What do you want for yourself, besides _this_?" He gestured at the walls. "Linali would be happy to see you live. Being able to be there for you, and knowing that you've found your happiness, I think that would make her happier than anything."

He looked back, meeting the man's eyes squarely. "My feelings for you change _nothing_. Even if you were just some random Order member, you would still deserve to live your life and be happy. Everyone has the right to give and receive love, and to say that one person's happiness is more worthy than another person's is wrong." 

Komui stared at him, speechless. _'Was he always like this?'_ He wondered, rising to his feet. _'Everyone says he doesn't think, that he's a fool, but he fooled them all..'_

Lavi watched him stand, wondering if he'd said too much. The look on the older man's face was incredulous, eyes wide with seeming surprise. He stepped forward, and Lavi braced himself for whatever reaction the impromptu speech had wrought.

Komui reached down, gripping the boy's arm and hauling him to his feet. He winced at the glimmer of dread in his eye, as if he expected to be hurt. Shaking his head, the man spoke softly, his quiet words striking the Exorcist like the physical blow he'd anticipated. "You're right. Except for the most important thing."

He leaned closer, his gaze intent. "Your feelings, they change _everything_." He looked for a sign of protest, and found none. Crossing the final space between them, he covered the boy's surprised gasp with his lips, releasing his hold on Lavi's arm in favor of encircling his waist.

He pulled the still shocked Exorcist even closer, sliding a hand up to stroke his cheek as he pleaded silently for more contact. Lavi clutched his jacket tightly, feeling as if he might fall. The older man nipped gently at his lower lip, seeking entry, which he eagerly gave. Shivering, he forced his hands to relax against the bunched fabric, returning the other's embrace as he felt himself being pushed back down.

Komui noted absently that he'd lost his hat, but quickly forgot such trivial matters as the redhead moaned quietly into their kiss. Humming softly in reply, he urged the younger male to sit on the bed, breaking away for air. "I'm sorry that you waited so long," He murmured, his voice still low. "But thank you for waiting at all." He lowered his face into the junction of Lavi's throat, mouth travelling slowly over the dip of his collar as he spoke. "Stop me if you don't want this.."

Lavi laughed quietly, tilting his head to give his soon-to-be lover more room. "I want anything that you're willing to give. Don't worry about being pushy, I'm _more_ than ready." He gasped at the sensation of teeth on his neck, his hand coming up to wind into the man's short hair in silent encouragement.

Komui sucked lightly on the tanned skin, relishing the salty taste. Pulling back, he reclaimed the boy's mouth, tracing the line of his lips before dipping in to taste him fully. Lavi responded with a growl, his tongue matching the older man's teasing with equal ferocity as Komui slipped a hand into his shirt.

His breath left him in a startled rush when the man lingered over a particularly sensitive spot, his fingers shaking slightly as he pushed at the heavy material of the man's coat. Moving back, he took a steadying breath. "Get rid of this." He demanded, tugging gently on the coat's lapel. Komui chuckled quietly, but complied, his hands leaving the warmth of his body for only as long as it took to remove the offending object.

Lavi sighed in relief, running his hands over the strong lines of the scientist's back through his thin turtleneck. "Much better," He mumbled, pulling the other close again. "Feels good.." He moaned appreciatively when Komui resumed his eager exploration of his skin, lifting the hem of his shirt to reach more. His own hands pulled the man's shirt out of his pants in response, his fingers slipping beneath to inscribe teasing circles on the slightly sweat-dampened flesh.

Komui nodded in agreement, his eyes closed in pleasure at the touch. "Raise your arms.." He murmured, sliding the boy's shirt over his head when he did so. He ran his hands over the newly exposed skin, lowering his mouth to nip at the line of Lavi's collarbone. Urging him backward, he joined the Exorcist on the bed, settling himself gently between his knees as he moved his lips down to the redhead's chest.

Lavi jumped slightly, his voice catching as Komui lapped at his skin, pausing to stroke his tongue over one of the boy's tightened nipples. Allowing himself to recline fully, Lavi arched into his touch, drawing up his knees as he pulled the man's body close with a broken sigh. Komui raised himself to his elbows, moving up for a kiss as he brought their lower bodies together. Lavi bucked up sharply, his cry muffled by the older man's mouth as he gripped his shoulders.

Komui groaned, the feeling of his partner's obvious arousal urging him on to near desperate levels. He moved one hand down to Lavi's hip, holding him close as he repeated his movements urgently, hearing the boy's loud moan of approval when he pulled back for air. "_God_, Lavi.." He gasped, shuddering with barely-contained need. "It's too soon for this," He panted harshly, shaking his head. "You deserve more than just a quick lay, why are you letting me.." He forced himself to stop, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," He said, disgusted. "It's not right, to take advantage of you this way! Tell me to stop, Lavi, before I do something you'll regret." He lowered his voice, meeting the boy's gaze pleadingly. He tried to rise, but Lavi tightened his grip on his shoulders, holding him still.

"You aren't taking advantage of me, I want it as much as you do! Stop thinking like that, like you're doing something wrong.. After all this time, I'm not going to just let it go, Komui." He frowned in determination. "Is it because you don't love me? I already knew that when I told you how I felt."

The man stared at him, stunned. "You don't care? Don't you want that with someone who loves you, Lavi? I can't say that I feel like that, how could you just let me..?" He stopped, shaking his head. "You don't have to do this." He finished lamely, at a loss.

Lavi sighed quietly. "I know that. And I know that you don't love me. That doesn't matter now." Komui started to protest, but the boy stilled him with a look. "What matters is, _are you willing to try?_"

The scientist thought quickly, and then nodded hesitantly. "Yes, I want to try.. I don't know of anyone else that makes me feel like that, like I could let myself go. I think that in time, I could.." He smiled, relaxing into the boy's hold. "No, I _know_ that I could come to feel that way for you. Is that all right?" Lavi nodded happily.

"That's all I want, I told you. I only ask what you're willing to give, Komui. If I have to wait a little more, that's fine. I just want to give you what you need, whether it's physical or emotional." The man shook his head in surprise, feeling almost grateful for the boy's willing nature.

"Thank you for that," He said, burying his face against the side of Lavi's neck. Resisting the urge to resume his.. previous activities, he nuzzled the redhead's throat affectionately as he chuckled. "I think we should try to take things a little slower, though. If you really want to be with me that way, then it should mean something for both of us.." He lifted his head, meeting Lavi's gaze.

Lavi nodded thoughtfully, then smirked mischievously. "I don't mind waiting for that," He said quietly, raising an eyebrow. "But what about _other_ things..?" He teased, smiling at his own cleverness. "Is it too soon for kissing?" He asked innocently, tugging the older man down for a brief meeting of lips. Releasing him, he smiled. 

Komui shook his head, eyeing him curiously. "I don't see why that would be a problem," He said, warily. Lavi maintained his innocent expression, biting his lip.

"Good. But what about touching?" He said, running his hands down the scientist's shoulders and back. Komui shivered, nodding slowly.

"That...Should be fine, too. And before you ask, no one's losing any clothing that isn't already off." He smiled at the boy's indignant expression. "_You_ seem to be missing a shirt..Hm, I guess it's a little too late to say no to that.." He laughed out loud at Lavi's scowl.

"So it's just me, then? Or do you mean in general?" He smiled suddenly. "Well, turnabout is fair play. _Off_. Now." He waited expectantly. Komui shook his head, lifting himself to his knees.

"So demanding," He chided gently, but pulled the shirt over his head nevertheless. "Better?" He asked, smiling. Lavi nodded firmly.

"Much. Come back here, it's chilly."

Komui laughed, and complied. "Why do I feel as if I'm being manipulated?" He mumbled, shaking his head faintly in amusement.

Lavi smirked. "Because I'm just that good." He said, wrapping his arms around the taller man and pulling him down again... 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HOLY SHIT I finally finished it! (Ducks various heavy objects) Sorry it took so long, there's been a LOT of things happening since last time.. But, thanks to the threa..er, encouragement of some friends, I managed to put in a couple hours of thought and work to bring you the...thing of dubious quality that you just read. Hopefully, it will be well received. As always, comments are both welcome and greatly appreciated! Stay tuned for the next chapter "Inside Out", in which Kanda recovers, Linali plots, and Miranda gets abducted! Ja! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Inside Out

Invention Is The Mother Of Necessity  
A Fanfiction By SailorLight22  
Chapter 10 - Inside Out 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay here's the end. Well, maybe there will be an epilogue, not sure just yet. For anyone who's still with me, thank you.

For the people who have been most prominently 'encouraging', let me say this: HA! Now that this is finished, I shall sequester myself far from your armsreach, and return to my writing of badfic and nonsense!

Or not. Actually, (coughNiamhcough) I think someone may have a few ideas for my.. Freetime. Look forward to that, and in the meantime, read the fic that makes me love this person. It's good, trust me. Besides, who doesn't need a little more normal in their routine? (snort of amusementthe relativity of normal)

And as a final note, all reviews, whether by mail, im or onsite, are welcomed and greatly appreciated!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

There was, Kanda decided, something to be said for the intricate layout of the Exorcist's headquarters. Currently wrapped in a thin white blanket, the swordsman examined the possibility that he could spend the rest of the evening in the shallow alcove that had so conveniently presented itself in his hour of need. Gingerly touching his aching sides, he grumbled in mild irritation at the thought of being found in such a place by his vengeful white-haired lover.

The sound of approaching footsteps brought him to his feet, his eyes widening at the state of his..apparel. Inching further into the shadows, he realized with a start that the person's gait was unfamiliar to him. The footfalls were far to light to be any of the men he knew, but were heavier and less sure than Linali's. Curious, he took a step forward, glancing quickly down the corridor as the sounds drew closer to his hiding place.

At first, the shadowed hallway concealed the person's form in darkness, but as they passed beneath a dim gaslight, he made out the familiar features and wringing hands of Miranda Lotte. Raising an eyebrow, he wondered at her appearance in this particular corridor. _'Probably lost,'_ He thought, rolling his eyes.

Sighing in exasperated defeat, he moved further into the open, clearing his throat to catch the woman's attention. At the sound, she looked up. Blinking, she took in the white-shrouded form, her eyes widening with open horror. "A GHOST!" She shrieked, backpedaling frantically, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't eat me, I took a wrong turn!" As Kanda gaped stupidly at her, she whirled around, sprinting full tilt around the corner.

For a moment, there was only the sound of her rapid footsteps, and then a horrible thud cut through the woman's hasty retreat. Curious, the swordsman ventured to the corner, peering cautiously around the bend. Apparently the hallway had once led to others, but now there was only a solid wall. On the floor, the timid woman's body lay crumpled in an painful-looking heap. In her rush to escape the 'ghost', she'd mistaken the turn for the one she'd previously traversed, and had slammed headlong into the altered stonework.

Seeing the steady rise and fall of her chest, Kanda shook his head in relief. Explaining the death of an almost-competant Exorcist would be tedious, and he was in no mood for an official report meeting, as he was severely underdressed for company.

Stepping carefully, he wrapped the blanket around himself more tightly, pulling the edges away from his feet. Taking a final glance at the gently twitching body, he smirked faintly before making his way cautiously back towards his quarters.

Hoping that his lover would be more concerned with dinner than seeking him out, he relaxed slightly as he crossed into less secluded halls. So far, he hadn't seen anyone, and he prayed that everyone would be in the cafeteria or on duty for as long as it would take to reach his room.

His luck held until he was only steps from his door. 

As he began to sigh in relief, he suddenly tensed, sensing eyes upon him. He turned, eyes narrowed with malice as he opened his mouth to deliver a hideous threat to whoever stood watching. His voice faltered as he met the cooly assessing gaze of one Linali Lee. 

After a moment, she frowned, shaking her head. "Kanda, as much as I would like to just turn around and walk away, I have to know one thing.." She pressed a hand to her face, her voice quiet. "_One thing_, Kanda, and I swear that the question has been bothering me for days."

She paused, once again allowing her eyes to drift briefly over his nearly exposed chest. He gathered the blanket closer to his body, studiously ignoring the dull flush that had crept steadily up his neck. Raising one thin brow, he indicated for her to finish her question.

She smiled, quickly stifling her exasperated laugh as the now furiously blushing man growled in annoyance. "All right, all right!" She said, waving her hand reassuringly. "I just wondered...Who's the Seme?"

For a time, he merely stared at her. Then, he narrowed his eyes again. "_What!?_ I don't think either of us will be discussing that with you. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go to my room. Good _Evening_, Linali."

He turned, yanking the door open with one last glare at the smirking girl before slamming it closed again. Shaking her head in amusement, she turned to a seemingly deserted alcove.

"You owe me ten bucks, Mister!" She giggled, sticking out her hand. "I told you he wouldn't answer!"

Allen stepped out, frowning. "Oh, I knew he wouldn't tell you. I just expected him to get a lot angrier." He grinned, laughing quietly. "But it's still worth every penny, just to see the look on his face when you said that!" He covered his mouth, knowing that his lover would recognize his voice even through the thick wood of the door. 

She smiled tolerantly, her hand still extended.

Allen looked at her, then down to her hand. Grinning sheepishly, he laughed. "Right now?" Linali nodded firmly.

"Right now."

He shook his head, digging into his pockets. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Kanda sighed in relief, fastening the last button of his new shirt. He'd never appreciated his clothing until that very instant, and he found himself absurdly grateful for the Order's generosity.

Sinking onto the bed, he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander over the last several days. He found it hard to believe that so much could change in so little time.. _'I would never have imagined that this could happen,'_ He thought, smiling faintly. '_If someone had told me that I'd be in a serious relationship with Allen Walker within the space of a week, I'd have either laughed or killed them!'_

His smile faded as he thought about how close he'd come to missing his chance. _'If it hadn't have been for that idiot Komui, would any of this be happening?'_ He opened his eyes, glancing toward the door. _'I would have never known that he cared so much..'_

Sitting up, he decided that it was time to show his newfound lover exactly why one should never tickle a naked samurai. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen shivered, wondering at the slightly uneasy feeling that passed as quickly as it had begun. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Linali was on a mission.

After knocking several times on the traumatized woman's door, she realized that a search was in order. Quickly checking the common areas of the building, she sighed in frustration . _'Where in the world is she? 'Nii-san said she wasn't on assignment, and she isn't in her room..'_ Thinking for a moment, she smiled. _'I'll bet she was wandering around like she does at night, and got lost.'_

Shaking her head, she returned to the corridor that ran alongside the one leading to the Exorcist's quarters,remembering that the older woman had often taken the wrong turn when she'd first come to the Order's headquarters. Turning down the long-unused passage, she noticed almost immediately that there were several smudges in the dust which layered the floor. Leaning down, she made out the imprint of a narrow shoe. 

Straightening, she followed the trail of footprints as they wandered through the hall, seeing that they wove back and forth erratically. Turning a corner, she saw a broad sweep of marks, as if the woman had dragged her feet or possibly her coat. Taking a closer look, Linali saw the tale tell markings of her quarry's shoes , running alongside the odd trail. Following them back, she gasped as she spotted the woman's crumpled form.

Rushing to her side, she sighed in relief as she saw the woman's steady breathing. "Oh, Miranda-chan," She giggled, "What am I going to do with you?" Activating her Innocence, she gathered the woman in her arms, heading back towards the occupied parts of the building. Finding the Exorcist in such a state was a slight setback for what she had planned, but she was willing to wait.

"Maybe I should hold off on showing her that one book," She mumbled to herself, "She might pass out on me, and that would defeat the whole point." Reaching the end of the corridor, she managed to hoist the older woman to her feet, supporting her weight as she unlocked her door. Dragging her 'guest' inside, she laid her on the bed.

Crossing to the bathroom, she filled a small bowl with water and retrieved a washcloth, carrying the items to the bedside table. Soaking the cloth, she wiped the twitching woman's forehead, gently calling her name until she stirred.

"Linali-chan..? What..Oh, my goodness!" The woman bolted up, wavering as her sudden movement made her head spin with dizziness. "The ghost, did you see it too? It was awful, I was so afraid that it was going to..!" The girl stared at her in amused confusion.

"I didn't see anything like that, I found you lying on the floor by yourself, Miranda-chan. After I saw that you were all right, I brought you back here." She smiled, patting the woman's hand reassuringly. "Maybe you just thought you saw something? I've never heard of a ghost here.." She trailed off, an idea striking her. "Was... was it wearing anything? A sheet, maybe?" 

The older woman frowned, nodding. "It was tall, and it was wearing a shroud. It looked like something out of a horror story, Linali-chan. It appeared out of thin air, all pale and quiet, with long hair that covered most of it's face..!"

Forcing her face into a calm smile, Linali pushed down the urge to laugh. _'If she only knew..'_ She thought, shaking her head. Meeting the woman's wide eyes, she nodded. "It's gone now, whatever it was. I'm sure you'll never see it again, Miranda-chan."

The frightened Exorcist nodded fervently. "I hope not, I thought I was going to die.."

Linali smiled reassuringly. "It's all right now, so just forget about it. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about some things, Miranda-chan." The woman blinked at her warily.

"I didn't do something wrong, did I? I'm so sorry, I'm always messing things up without thinking..!" She would likely have carried on well into the evening, but Linali decided to get straight to the point.

"No, you haven't done anything! I just wanted to ask you if Allen-kun's relationship with Kanda bothered you.. You seem uncomfortable around them now, I noticed it at breakfast." She paused, patting the older woman's hand. "Are they the first same sex couple you've really known?" 

Miranda nodded slowly, her face flushed. "I'm not...upset really, but I've never had a chance to talk to anyone about things like that. They seem so..I don't know, happy. Like they don't care if people think it's wrong." She glanced away. "Does it bother you, Linali-chan? I like them both very much, but I don't want you to be angry at me if I shouldn't accept them..!" 

Linali laughed in relief. _'This may not be so hard after all,'_ She thought, walking to her desk. Riffling quickly through the top drawer, she returned to the woman's side, offering her a slightly worn book. "Here, take a look at this."

The nervous woman opened the book cautiously, her eyes widening in shock. She looked up at the girl in open astonishment. "Linali-chan, this..you.. _Oh, my goodness!_" She blushed a shocking purplish-red color, her eyes drawn back to the pages almost as if she had no control of herself. "But, wherever did you get something like this? Does your brother know?!" She giggled hysterically as the girl smiled.

"He wouldn't care. I'm not really sure if I should tell you this, but 'Nii-san doesn't like women. Actually, he's just gotten together with Lavi-kun."

The elder woman fidgeted, glancing between the book and the girl beside her. "You.. don't mind it? I wouldn't know what to do if it were my brother.. Do they love each other, the way Allen-kun and Kanda-san do?" Linali smiled at her curiosity.

"Lavi-kun has been trying to work up the courage to confess his feelings to 'Nii-san for a long time.. 'Nii-san might not be ready for a permanent relationship yet, but you know how Lavi-kun has a way of convincing people. They'll be all right, I trust them not to hurt each other, or I wouldn't have let it go so easily. 'Nii-san is quite a bit older you know."

The woman nodded. "Your brother seems a little.. I mean, he's excitable sometimes, but I trust him. Lavi-kun hasn't really talked to me, but he doesn't seem like a bad person either. I'm happy that my friends are finding people to care about, whether it's a man or a woman.. Do you have anyone, Linali-chan?" She gasped, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, that's not my business!"

Linali shook her head. "It's fine, don't worry. I don't really have anyone right now, but I'm not looking too hard, I have so much I want to do before that. Do you have anyone, Miranda-chan?" The dark haired woman blushed, looking away.

"I've never.. I mean, no one wanted.. No, I don't have anyone." She sighed. "I don't think I'll ever find anyone who'd want me like that, I'm just so.." Trailing off, she shook her head.

Linali frowned in sympathy. "There's nothing wrong with you at all, you just haven't met very many people! I'll tell you what," She grinned. "Since you think it's impossible, how about I help you a little? I can introduce you to some of the people here, people that like the things you like. Maybe having more friends will make you more confident?" 

The older woman blinked back tears. "Linali-chan.. You'd do that for me?" The younger girl nodded.

"Of course! Friends do things like that for each other all the time. But before that.." She grinned widely. "Would you like to borrow this? I've got about a dozen more if you'd rather pick another.."

Miranda's face was completely scarlet as she nodded. "I am finished with all my other books..." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lavi spent an entire day grinning like an idiot. Now, by itself that would be a normal thing, but on this absolutely splendid day, he was grinning like an idiot in love. After being dismissed by a thoroughly disgusted Bookman, he returned to his room, falling facedown on the bed. Gathering the pillow in his arms, he inhaled the subtle scent of his hopefully soon-to-be lover.

Rolling onto his back, he allowed his mind to wander to the previous night. Komui's acceptance of his feelings had been a welcome surprise for the boy, even if the older man had made an effort to establish a few 'ground rules'. Smiling at the memory, Lavi sighed.

"I'll just have to be patient," He murmured, sitting up. "He did say he'd try, so that's half the battle right there!" Hearing footsteps approaching his door, he rose to his feet. _'That can't be him already,'_ He thought, _'His work wouldn't even be half finished by now..'_ After a pause, there was a quiet knock. Shaking his head, he opened the door curiously.

A strange sight met his gaze, and for a moment he stood transfixed. "Yuu...Is everything all right?" He asked cautiously, stepping back to admit his visitor. Kanda strode past him quickly, indicating that he should close the door. Obliging his friend, Lavi turned to stare at the other boy's eerily smiling face.

"I need you to help me." He said, his frightening grin firmly in place. Lavi nodded warily.

"Help you..? Ah, what do you need?" The samurai pulled the room's only chair over, sitting down before replying.

"Moyashi has done a very bad thing. He needs to be punished."

Lavi frowned, nodding. "What did you have in mind? Wait, what do you mean, a bad thing? What did he do?" To his surprise, the younger boy's face colored slightly. 

"That doesn't matter! Will you help me or not?" His smile had thankfully faded, giving his expression a touch of his usual glare. The redhead snorted.

"Yeah, whatever. If it's that bad, I'm sure I'll hear about it eventually. What do you want me to do?" Kanda smirked.

"Nothing much.. I just want you to sneak into his room and take all of his clothes and hide them." The boy stared at him.

"What the hell do you mean, nothing much? Where is he going to be, just wandering around not thinking about someone stealing his stuff? What if he catches me, how the shit would I even _attempt_ to explain?" 

The swordsman waved off his protest. "He'll be with me, idiot. All you have to do is come in, take the stuff and leave, simple as that!" Seeing the other about to speak, he shook his head. "He won't have any idea that it was you, and he won't catch you. I'll keep him..Occupied until I know you're out." 

Lavi stared. "Occupied how? Nevermind, I don't wanna know. But how would you know I was gone?" The younger Exorcist frowned at him.

"We'll be in the bathroom. I've got better hearing than he does, so I'd know when it was safe to come out."

Raising his hands defensively, the horrified boy backed away. "Have you lost your mind?! _No way_ am I going in there with you two in the next room screwing around!" Kanda sighed tiredly.

"Don't be stupider than usual, Lavi. There won't be anything like that going on, who do you think I am, _you?_ I'll just get him in there, wait for you to come in and leave, then I'll make an excuse to come out and leave too." Reluctantly appeased, the Bookman in training nodded slowly.

"You swear? No jokes Yuu, if I hear so much as a whimper, I'm _so_ out of there..."

Kanda waved off his threat. "Yes, yes.. Will you do it or not?"

Lavi sighed, massaging his temples. "All right, when?"

Rising to his feet, the samurai grinned ferally. "This evening, right after dinner. Just wait for us to leave, and follow. When you hear the bathroom door close, come in, do your part and go. That's it." Walking to the door, he paused. "And try not to let anyone see you. I'll be back for his things eventually."

When the door was safely between him and his oldest friend, Lavi returned to the bed, burying his head beneath the pillow. Willing away his unease, a thought occurred to him. Bolting upright, he groaned. "Shit, Komui's supposed to drop by sometime after dinner! I can't believe I forgot.."

Flopping back down, he sighed. "I guess I could leave a note, just in case.. I'll just have to hurry a little. God, why did I let Yuu talk me into this?" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully, with Allen settling warily beside a stoic Kanda at the dinner table. After several minutes of silence, the younger boy had leaned in closer, whispering a soft apology in the swordsman's ear.

"Please don't ignore me, Kanda..I really am sorry." Grunting in reply, the other rose. 

"Let's go somewhere else to talk, Moyashi. Your quarters, perhaps?" The white-haired boy nodded eagerly, following his lover to the doors, completely unaware of the slim shape that trailed several corridors behind them.

Reaching his rooms, Allen quickly opened the door, moving aside to allow his companion to enter. As soon as the door closed, he found himself pressed firmly against the cool wood, his lover's body leaning over him.

"Moyashi, I have half a mind to spank you for what you did." The other said quietly, narrowing his eyes at the boy's smirk. "You think it's funny that I had to run around practically naked ?" Allen shook his head, forcing himself to be serious.

"I said I was sorry.. I didn't think you'd actually go out there, Kanda." He bit his lip, looking up at the boy's dark eyes. "Please don't be angry with me, let me make it up to you..?" Kanda smiled slightly.

"Don't give me those eyes, I know you're sorry Moyashi." Moving closer, he nuzzled against the boy's collar before continuing. "It's been a long day.. All that dust, and then training after that.. It makes me think that I should clean up a little.." Allen's eyes widened at his tone, his pulse skyrocketing as he felt the samurai's teeth on his throat.

"Clean..up? Do you mean take a.._Kanda!_" He gasped, his hands fisting tightly into the boy's shirt as he pressed closer, bringing their bodies together. "Oh God, I can't think when you're doing that..." He whispered, closing his eyes. 

The taller boy leaned back, his smile widening. "That's the idea, koi. You're all hot and sweaty too, aren't you? Maybe you'd like to join me in the bath.." He stepped away, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it over his arms. "Or you could just watch?" 

Allen nodded dumbly, his face reddening. "Whatever you like, make yourself at home.."

Kanda turned, heading for the bathroom. "Well, when you put it that way.." He opened the door, glancing back at the flustered Exorcist. "Coming, Moyashi?"

The boy jerked, squeaking in surprise at his insinuating look. "Yes, sorry.. I'll be right there." He smiled brightly, taking a deep breath. Following his smirking lover into the smaller room, he leaned against the sink as the samurai dropped his shirt to the floor.

Kanda leaned down, turning on the water. Feeling the other's eyes on him, he grinned evilly. Straightening, he faced his fidgeting lover, two short steps bringing his close enough to touch. Moving slowly, he wrapped one arm around the boy's waist, his free hand tugging his shirt free of his pants. "Let's get rid of this, hm?"

Allen shivered, nodding silently as the older boy began to unbutton his shirt. Allowing him to tug it off, he swallowed at the hungry expression on the swordsman's face. Kicking the door closed with his foot, Kanda dropped his hands to his lover's waist. Hearing his sharp intake of breath, he pulled him closer, his lips returning to their place on the other's throat.

"Delicious," He murmured, his voice sending a shock of heat through the younger boy's body. "Maybe I could have a better taste after the bath?" Allen whimpered softly, nodding.

"Anything you want.. Please?" Kanda laughed, moving his lips from the boy's neck. Hearing a cautious step behind the door, he dropped a hand to his lover's pants, pressing their mouths together as he unfastened the button and tugged down the zipper. Certain that the white-haired boy was completely oblivious to his surroundings, he slipped the material over his hips and let them drop to the floor, urging him to step out of them.

Deepening their kiss, he sought out the boy's tongue with his own, feeling his muffled moan through the contact. Tracing the line of his lover's teeth, he slid his fingers along the waist of Allen's underwear. Pulling back, he smiled lazily. "Let me turn off the water, so there aren't any..Accidents later." He returned to the tub, twisting the knobs briskly.

Allen gripped the edge of the sink with shaking hands as he watched the older boy's approach. "Is it ready..?" Kanda nodded slowly, pulling him forward for another kiss. Listening intently, he smiled inwardly as he heard the room's door close stealthily.

"Drop these," He tugged at the offending garment with one finger. "And get in. I'll put your things in the hamper, and then I'm going to lock your door, since you forgot to do it before we came in." Allen frowned, nodding.

"I did forget.. Thank you for noticing." Kanda felt a slight twinge of guilt at the boy's bright smile, but he shoved it down in favor of regaining some semblance of his former dignity. Leaving the bathroom with Allen's shirt and pants in hand, he pulled the door closed behind him, making his way to the exit with a grin.

He opened the door silently, taking care to turn the lock as he closed it just as softly behind himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Allen sank into the warm water, sighing quietly. After a moment, he opened his eyes, confused. "Kanda, is everything all right? Kanda?" He listened intently, frowning at the continued silence. Exiting the bath, he wrapped a towel around his hips, peeking through the door with a shiver. "Is something...wrong...Hey, where are you?"

Glancing around, he blinked. "Kanda...?"

Stepping fully into the deserted room, he narrowed his eyes. _'He wouldn't have...Would he?'_He thought, opening his wardrobe. Staring for a moment, he closed his eyes. "Where...the _HELL_ are my _CLOTHES?_ Kanda, you bastard! _Where are my clothes?_ It's freezing in here!"

A quick search of the room revealed nothing, not even so much as a spare shirt. Huffing in irritation, he turned to the bed, a new wave of rage flooding him. "You even took the _SHEETS?_ Argh!" He stomped to the bathroom, snatching his discarded undergarments from the floor. "At least he didn't take everything.. God I can't believe I fell for that..! _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_" He fumed, clenching his hands.

Sliding to the floor, he sighed. "Maybe he'll come back.." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lavi slammed his door, breathing heavily. Looking around, he bit his lip in thought. _'Damnit, where am I gonna stash this stuff?'_ He wondered, at a loss. Glancing at the clock, he swore. "Shit! It's too late to take it anywhere else!" As he tried to decode what to do, he heard footsteps approaching his door. Willing them to be someone other than his expected guest, he thumped his head on the door when a familiar humming registered.

Whirling around, he snatched up the bundled clothes, still wrapped in the unfortunate boy's sheets. He yanked open the closet, stuffing them inside and quickly latched the door. Hearing the steps pause, he straightened his jacket. Hoping to appear somewhat less than guilty, he forced a smile as the man outside knocked lightly.

Walking to the door, he froze in mid-stride as he spotted a piece of the other boy's clothing on the floor. He quickly shoved it beneath the bed, sighing at the almost fatal mistake. Smiling determinedly, he opened the door, snatching a surprised Komui by the arm and dragging him inside. 

He closed the door behind them, turning to face his guest. "I was wondering when you'd get here! Busy day?" The man smiled, nodding.

"There were a lot of forms that had to be done, but nothing really important. Were you waiting long?" The redhaired boy shook his head, stepping close.

"I had something to do earlier, so I wasn't here until a few minutes ago. I'm glad that I didn't miss you, I've been looking forward to seeing you." He ignored the stab of guilt at what the 'something' was, meeting the taller man's gaze. "Did you miss me, Komui? You seemed..Distracted when you left last night."

The scientist turned an interesting shade of pink as he looked away. "Of course I was, Lavi. You're a most distracting person." He cleared his throat meaningfully. "And yes, I was actually looking forward to seeing you too." He looked down at the boy's mischievous smile. "Would you like to talk about anything in particular, or did you just want to be amusing?" Lavi snickered at his false indignation.

"Well, there _was_ something that bothered me earlier.." He stepped forward, backing the man towards the bed. When he could go no further, he slipped his arms around his waist with a disarming smile. Komui's eyes widened, his mouth suddenly dry.

"What's that..?" He said, swallowing nervously. The boy leaned up, his hands fisting into the material of the man's jacket.

"I wondered if you still tasted like coffee." The scientist's quiet gasp was muffled by the boy's mouth, his lips pressed insistently to the older man's as his hands relaxed their grip and started to roam over his back. After a moment, he pulled back for air, his smile faintly self-satisfied at the other's slightly dazed expression. "Hm, you do. Does all that caffeine make you hyper, Komui?"

The man nodded faintly, his breathing uneven.

Lavi's smile turned wicked. "Good." Tugging the heavy coat off of the scientist's shoulders, he dropped it onto the chair by the bed. "Oh, your all bunched up. Why don't you lose the boots and lie down? I'll fix you right up!" Without waiting for a reply, he practically bounced to the bathroom, humming tunelessly as he riffled through a drawer for a bottle of lotion.

Komui laughed quietly, shaking his head at the boy's antics. He sat down, tugging off his footwear with a sigh. Setting them aside, he noticed that a pen had fallen from his coat pocket. He leaned down to retrieve it, freezing as a flash of bright red caught his eye.

Dropping the pen into a handy pocket, he cautiously picked up the scrap of fabric, snorting as it turned out to be a pair of undershorts. He straightened the material in his hands, still smirking. His laugh cut off abruptly when a set of embroidered initials came into view.

Lavi returned to the bed, his steps light as he imagined the feeling of the man's warm skin beneath his eager hands. "Here we are, you can...Hey, what's that?" The older man stood, his expression uncharacteristically serious.

"Lavi, is there something you'd like to tell me?" The boy shook his head, nonplussed. Komui took a deep breath, meeting his curious gaze squarely. "Nothing at all? Something that might have slipped your mind?"

The Exorcist frowned, still confused. "No, I'm sure. Why do you ask?"

Komui thrust the clothing at him with a quiet growl. "Then please, _please_ explain to me why you have Allen Walker's _underwear_ hidden under your bed?" He narrowed his eyes as the boy's face paled. "Think really hard, because it had better be the best damn story a Bookman ever told." 

Lavi squeaked at the furious glint in the man's eyes, fidgeting nervously. "It's not what you're thinking! I only took them because Yuu asked me to!" Komui snorted.

"You expect me to believe that Kanda just marched in here and said '_Please Lavi, hold on to my lover's dirty underwear for me!'_ ?" Lavi nodded quickly.

"He said to take the clothes and stash them somewhere. I don't know when, but he said he'd be back for them eventually.." He trailed off as the man began to laugh. "Um..'Mui? What's..." He jerked back as the scientist flung the garment to the floor, seizing his hand and pulling him forward. "It's true, I swear! I know it looks..!"

The older man cut him off, pressing their lips together possessively. Lavi's eye widened briefly before slipping closed, a surprised moan rising in his throat as the other caught his lower lip in his teeth, demanding entry. After a long moment, Komui broke away, his expression faintly alarmed.

"Did you change your mind, Lavi?" He asked, his voice low. "You said that you'd wait for me, but those make me think otherwise."

Lavi shook his head quickly, his expression desperate. "No! It isn't like that, Komui. I told you, I don't want anybody but you! Please let me explain, it was just a stupid joke!" The scientist nodded slowly, tugging the other down with him as he returned to his seat. 

"All right. Start at the beginning, please?" The Exorcist smiled brightly.

"Sure thing. In the beginning, God created the Heavens and the Earth.." Komui laughed, shaking his head.

"Stop, just forget it. If it were really something bad, not even a clown like you could try _that_ one. Just don't let me catch you playing around, please? If you do change your mind, I want to be the first to know."

Lavi nodded. "I wouldn't do that to you. I'm not going to change anything, I'll wait for as long as you need me to." He turned his face into the man's chest with a sigh. "I really do love you, even if you don't feel like that yet."

Komui wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders, resting his chin on top of his head. "I believe you, Lavi. I'm not angry, it was just...surprising." Smiling faintly, he nudged the Exorcist's face with his cheek. "I don't know if this is really as hopeless as you seem to think, though." He nipped teasingly at the redhead's ear, soothing the sting with his lips. "For a second, I believe I was almost jealous.."

Lavi's breath caught, his face lifting to stare at the man in quiet shock. "Almost..?" Komui nodded seriously.

"Jealous. You said you were _mine_, Lavi. Even if I don't have the same feelings that you do, telling me that you belong to me is a pretty good way to make me want to keep you." He smiled, pressing a soft kiss against the boy's jaw. "If I'm going to make this work, I'm sure as hell not letting someone else come between us before we even get started."

He sighed against the other's skin, his mouth moving slowly over the line of the boy's pulse. "I was wondering about something earlier too, you know."

The redhead shivered, clearing his head to reply. "What was it?" He whispered, closing his eye as the man's soft laugh sent a faint rush of tingles up his spine. Komui sucked briefly on the junction of his neck and shoulder before responding.

"I wondered if you keep it so dim in here on purpose.. Being in dark places makes people want to be closer, doesn't it?" He smiled at the boy's quickened pulse. "Would you like to be closer, Lavi? Your candle is getting low.." He nodded towards the room's only illumination, on a low shelf nearby. "It would be a shame if it went out before you had another one ready."

Lavi blinked at him owlishly. "No, it's fine. I've got more...Somewhere." He waved a hand vaguely. "Does the dark bother you, Komui? I can look for.." He trailed off, gasping quietly when the other shook his head.

"I don't mind the dark, Lavi.. Was there something I needed to see besides you?" The Exorcist's hands shook slightly as he pressed them against the scientist's back, urging him forward.

"Nothing that you couldn't see anytime you wanted.." He mumbled softly, the closeness of the other's lips distracting his thoughts. "Is there something you wanted to see?"

Komui smiled faintly. "There was one thing.." He moved back, pulling the surprised boy into the center of the bed. Leaning on one arm, he placed his free hand on the redhead's chest, fingers tracing absent circles on the fabric as he pushed him down. "You get the strangest look on your face sometimes," He said, bending closer. "It's almost like you're worried about something. Is it because I make you nervous?"

Lavi shook his head, relaxing. "I want to make you happy, but I'm not sure if I can. That's the only thing that worries me." He sighed, stretching his arms over is head. "It isn't your fault that I get nervous, Komui. I just don't know what you like yet, so I'm trying to figure things out." He took the man's hand, pulling him down beside him. "I know that you like kissing.." He smiled, leaning up to demonstrate briefly. "And I'm pretty sure that you like it when I touch you."

Komui nodded, humming contentedly as the boy's hand slipped under the hem of his shirt, fingers digging at the tightened muscles. "Oh, that's _wonderful.._" He sighed, leaning into the contact. "You have no idea how uncomfortable the lab chairs are after about ten hours.." Lavi chuckled.

"Well, before Allen's evil underwear made their debut, I was going to do something about that.." He sat up, leaning over his companion to retrieve the bottle he'd sat by the bed. "Lose the shirt, hm?"

The scientist nodded, tugging it over his head. "Better?" He asked, stretching out on his stomach. Lavi smiled, laughing as the candle guttered and went out, plunging the room into darkness.

"Much better. Too bad about the light, but I'm pretty sure that I can feel my way around. Now, you just stay right where you are and let me see if I remember the stuff I read about massages.." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Kanda groaned in irritation, rubbing his eyes. "Damn it, I can't just leave him like that all night.." He stood, throwing himself a dirty look in the mirror as he passed it. "Less than two hours and I'm sitting here like an idiot, worried that he'll be sad instead of mad!" His reflection scowled back at him, reminding him that he still hadn't bathed.

"Well, at least he has his shorts.." He muttered, shaking his head as he walked to the door. "How bad could it be, it's not like I'm scared.."

He reached into his dresser, snatching a clean shirt and a pair of comfortable pants. Pausing, he growled at himself and took another set of clothes from the drawer, slamming it shut. Flipping off the light, he locked the door and headed in the direction of his lover's room, cursing his weakness in an altogether unconvincing manner the entire way. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Well, that's the end of this fic, I hope no one kills me! There is going to be an epilogue, so don't get too upset until that's finished, k? Stay tuned for the next part, and be sure to review if you liked this. And don't forget, I did say I'd do a sequal/continuance to this, so look forward to that, there's going to be a lot more of my favorite odd couple in that, but still plenty of Kanda/Allen goodness after it gets moving. Til next time, Thanks for reading!


	11. Epilogue Clean Break

Invention Is The Mother Of Necessity  
A Fanfiction By SailorLight22  
Epilogue - Clean Break

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, here's the possibly-anticipated epilogue to this fic, I hope everyone's enjoyed it! As I said in the notes for Chapter 10, there is a sequel in the works, but it will be mostly L/K for a while. Fear not, there will also be some K/A for anyone who wants to read it

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanda peered cautiously around the open door of his lover's rooms, wary of flying objects. Seeing nothing, he stepped inside, firmly closing and locking the door behind him. He dropped the clothing in his arms onto the other boy's bedside chair, frowning at his seeming absence. 'It's Allen, no way did he leave the room with no clothes,' He thought, heading for the bathroom. 'Surely he's not still sitting in the tub..'

He opened the door, noticing the chill immediately. Shaking off his unease, he entered, seeing the boy's undershorts crumpled by the sink. He glanced at the tub, hearing the faint rippling of water. At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on his guilty mind, and then a rush of fear-driven adrenaline filled him with disbelief.

His lover, his Allen was lying fully submerged in the tub, the water cooled until not even a hint of warmth wafted into the air above it. His eyes were closed, his white hair floating lazily around his too-pale face. Frozen with shock, Kanda noticed idly that the water only enhanced the disturbing beauty of his cursemark, the still liquid making the delicate lines of red stand out against his still-youthful face.

Breaking his trance, he stumbled forward, the boy's name coming out in a pleading voice that he barely recognized as his own. Dropping to his knees beside the bath, he plunged his arms in, dragging the other up to his chest. Ignoring the clammy wetness soaking into his shirt, Kanda hauled the smaller body onto the floor, clutching him tightly. In his panic, he failed to notice the boy's eyes open in astonishment, his mouth opening to ask his lover what in the world he was doing.

Feeling the older boy's pounding heart through his thin shirt, he stilled, listening as the swordsman rambled brokenly in his native tongue. The words were unfamiliar, but their meaning was clear, his name interspaced with vehement sounds of denial. Concentrating, he picked out random bits that were repeated clearly enough to be heard.

_"...Gomen nasai...Me wo akete...Aishiteru, moyashi..."_

Blinking in surprise, he tugged gently at the boy's arm, confused as to why he would be so upset. "Kanda..? What's wrong?" The samurai jerked back, staring down at him in disbelief.

Allen's eyes widened at his appearance, taking in the pale cast of his face and his dilated pupils. "What happened, why are you...Are you crying?" He struggled, raising cold hands to the boy's face. "Yuu, what's going on? You're scaring me, say something!"

Kanda made a sound that may have been his name, crushing the younger boy to his chest. Allen yelped at the almost painful strength of his embrace, pushing firmly against the oblivious samurai's grip. "Kanda, stop! You're _hurting_ me!"

He jerked away, forcing the boy to meet his eyes. "What is it? Calm down and tell me what happened!" The samurai shook his head, closing his eyes.

"I thought.. You were just lying there, in the water..."

Allen stared at him, confused. "I was only under for a minute, I just wanted to wet my hair! You must have come in right after I laid down, Kanda." Seeing the swordsman's discomfort, he leaned close. "I'm all right, so stop acting like I.." He paused, shaking his head. "You.. thought I was..?"

Kanda sighed, avoiding his eyes. "It surprised me, just forget it." He tried to blink away the remaining tears, embarrassed at his mistake. "I'm sorry that I left you like that," He muttered, still facing away. "I'll get your things back in the morning."

Allen shook his head insistently. "I'm sorry that I scared you, but after a while, I didn't expect you to come back. I'm not mad anymore, so just leave it." He pulled away, rising to his feet. "Come on, let me dry off and we can talk if you like." He reached past the older boy, grabbing a towel to sling around his waist. Offering the other his hand, he smiled reassuringly. "Let's go, Kanda."

After a moment, the swordsman took his outstretched hand, letting himself be pulled to his feet and led from the room. Once outside, the shorter boy dropped his hand, scrubbing himself briskly with the towel. "I don't know _how_ you did it, but did you _have_ to take the sheets? I hate sleeping on a bare mattress.." Kanda blinked.

"Sheets..? Oh, forget about that. You can stay with me tonight, I brought some clothes for you until tomorrow." He picked up the shirt, thrusting it towards the smaller male. "It won't be perfect, but it should fit." Gingerly, Allen took the proffered garment. Slipping it on, he quickly fastened the buttons, laughing quietly as the sleeves covered his fingers, hampering his movements.

Kanda handed him the pants, smiling as the boy hopped around awkwardly while attempting to make up for the extra length. "Careful, Moyashi." He snickered to himself, "You'll have to roll them up, I forget to bring a belt." Allen mock-glared at him, leaning down to gather up the material.

"I should make you carry me, so I don't trip." He teased, finishing his task. Standing, he grabbed the waistband, which slid almost dangerously low on his hips. "I look ridiculous," He laughed, shaking his head. "But lead the way, I'll try to die quietly if I plummet to my doom on the stairs."

The samurai huffed. "Like I'd let you fall. Let's go, it's getting late." He opened the door, standing outside expectantly. Allen sighed, following him out. He closed and locked the door behind them, following his lover down the hall.

"Thank you for coming back." He said, seriously. "When you ran out earlier, I should have come after you. I didn't think you'd actually.." He trailed off, frowning. "You went straight to your room, didn't you?" Kanda fidgeted slightly.

"I did. Everything was fine, eventually." Allen blinked at the hint of red that crossed the other boy's face for a moment, smiling brightly up at him.

"Good, I was worried that you'd have to hide from people. I'm glad that you made it back there."

Kanda cleared his throat, pointedly changing the subject. "Why were you sitting in cold water, Moyashi? Surely you got out when you realized that I was gone?" Allen nodded.

"I did, but then I figured I shouldn't waste the water. I suppose I just lost track of time." Spotting the older boy's door ahead, he slowed. "Thanks for letting me stay."

Kanda frowned, unlocking his door. "Well, I wasn't going to leave you like that, without sheets or blankets. I didn't mean for it to be.." He sighed, flipping on a small lamp. "Close the door, if you would." He kicked off his shoes, wincing at the cold stone floor. Glancing guiltily at his lover, he shivered at the sight of the boy's bare feet. "Come on, Moyashi," He moved to the bed, pulling back the blankets. "Get under here, your feet must be freezing."

Allen smiled, walking over to stand beside him. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were in a hurry to get me in the bed." The swordsman raised an eyebrow.

"If I said I was, would it make you get in any faster?" He snorted at the other's amusement. "Just get in, Moyashi." Allen nodded, releasing his grip on his borrowed attire.

"Patience, Kanda." He muttered, tugging the pants down and kicking them off. "Are these all right to sleep in?" He gestured to his loose shorts. Kanda smiled, shaking his head.

"They're fine with me." He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling off his socks. "That's how I usually sleep, so go ahead." Unbuttoning his shirt, he dropped it onto the room's chair, his pants following close behind it. Urging the younger boy into the bed, he switched off the light and joined him, hissing as Allen wiggled his cold feet against his calf. "Come here."

He gathered the boy in his arms, pulling him closer. "Let's get you warm, Moyashi." He mumbled, settling against him.

Allen hummed in agreement, returning his embrace. "Good idea," He replied, nestling his face into the older boy's shoulder. "I'll help you." Tilting his head, he nibbled gently at the side of his throat, smiling at his muffled gasp. "You owe me a bath, you know." He whispered, moving his lips to the other's jaw.

"And it was horrible of you to leave me like that, after all the things that you did.." He pulled back, still smiling. "You're an awful tease."

Kanda groaned softly, shaking his head. "If it makes you feel better, I didn't want to leave.. I really thought about stopping the whole thing when I saw that it was getting out of hand, but it was too late to do anything about it.." He stroked his hands down the boy's back. "When you were looking at me like that, playing jokes was the last thing on my mind."

He angled his face, catching the younger boy's lips hungrily. "I wasn't even thinking about the bath," He continued, his touches growing bolder. Gripping the other's waist, he nudged against him. "All I could think about was how good it felt to have you like that."

Allen gasped, nodding. "I..I forgot about the bath too," He said, laughing. "You did a good job of distracting me." He pulled the older boy's head down for a kiss, pressing back against him. Breaking away, he bit his lip. "I can't believe how awful it was when I realized that you'd left. I was so.." He flushed, shaking his head. "I wanted you so much.."

Kanda frowned, pushing him onto his back. Planting a knee on the bed, he rose over the younger Exorcist, his expression serious. "I promise not to do that again, Moyashi." He said, leaning down to cover him. "I'm sorry."

He stroked his lover's side, smiling at his quiet moan. "Are you warm, koi?" Allen nodded slowly, tightening his arms. "Are you tired?" He continued, pressing his mouth to the boy's shoulder. Allen shook his head firmly.

"Sleep is the last thing on my mind." He said, tugging the other boy's hairtie loose. Burying his hands into the surprisingly soft weight, he urged the swordsman up for a kiss, pulling back with a cry as Kanda sank completely against him.

The older boy shifted slowly, following the line of his lover's hipbone with gentle fingers. Taking advantage of the boy's weak gasp, he pressed their mouths together again, swallowing the other's whimper as he slipped his hand under the waistband of his shorts. Pulling gently, he urged the boy to raise his hips, sliding the garments down and off. Dropping them in the general direction of the floor, he ran his lips over the other's collarbone, moving lower over his chest as Allen arched into his touches with quiet desperation.

Keeping a tight hold on the boy's waist, he lifted his mouth to murmur in his ear. "You know what this reminds me of?" He said, smiling at the boy's dazed hum. "It reminds me of that first time, when you tried to hide from me." He moved his hands down to Allen's thighs, fingers tickling the bend of his hip. "I don't know why, maybe it's just because of the misunderstanding. I knew I shouldn't have done it, but once I started, I couldn't stop."

Allen nodded, closing his eyes. "I know what you mean. When you grabbed me, I didn't know what to do.. I couldn't think at all, I just wanted more.." He laughed breathlessly, embarrassed. "You felt so good.. I wouldn't have let you stop." He leaned up, resting his head on the older boy's shoulder.

"I remember that I bit you," He whispered, pressing his lips to the long-faded mark. "And I think you liked it." He sighed, shifting against his lover's body. Hearing his quiet growl, he moved again, wrapping his arms around the swordsman's shoulders. "You wouldn't believe how it felt.." He shivered, recalling the sensation.

Kanda nodded, taking hold of his hips. "I know," He pulled him forward, hissing at the boy's soft whine of approval. "You told me all about it.." He dropped his hands to his lover's knees, draping them comfortably around his waist. "I could feel you shaking, because you were holding on so tight.."

Allen gasped at the feeling of his partner's arousal, bucking upward into his touch. "Please, I want you to.." The older boy cut him off with a quiet smile.

"What's wrong, Moyashi? Does thinking about that bother you?"

Allen shook his head, pulling him down for a desperate kiss. He gripped the taller boy's back, using his hold on the other's waist for leverage. Tugging impatiently at the band of his shorts, he worked them down to mid-thigh before allowing the samurai to remove them, pulling him back down as soon as the material left his hands.

"Mm, that's so much better," He said, wrapping his legs firmly around his lover's hips. "And thinking about that does bother me." He sucked at the junction of Kanda's shoulder, pressing careful teeth against his exposed throat. "I makes me impatient.."

Kanda moaned, biting his lip. "Then I suppose I should get on with it, hm?" He reached blindly for his nightstand, leaning up awkwardly to open the top drawer. Feeling a familiar bottle, he straightened, moving back carefully. Opening the lid, he poured the oil slowly into his hand, replacing the stopper as he let it spread over his fingers.

Setting the closed bottle aside, he lowered his hand to the boy's entrance, fingers searching quickly for their target. Allen whimpered, lifting his hips encouragingly as Kanda pressed forward.

"Please hurry," He panted, gripping the sheets tightly. "I've been waiting for this all night.."

The swordsman nodded, his movements gentle but rushed. Withdrawing his hands, he reopened the bottle, pouring more of the rapidly-warming liquid into his palm. He reclosed the top, setting the container safely on the floor before turning his attention back to the shivering Exorcist beneath him.

He slicked himself carefully, working the remaining oil onto the boy's skin. Bracing himself, he pushed, gasping quietly as his lover's body accepted him eagerly. After a moment's pause, he began to move, holding tightly to the younger boy's waist.

Allen clung to him, arching his back to urge his lover on. Kanda moaned as the boy's legs shook against his sides, his breathless pants making the samurai relax his cautious motions.

Lifting himself to his knees, he hauled Allen into his lap, supporting his lower back with one hand as he slipped the other up to press between his shoulder blades. Using his grip, he tugged the boy forward, nipping at his neck. Allen moaned as the older boy's teeth scored his throat, rocking his hips restlessly.

Kanda smirked quietly, matching his movements as he whispered against his skin. "Just like before," He said, quickening his pace. "Hold on tight, Koi.." He shifted his hands, taking a firm grip on the boy's hips. Feeling his lover's arms lock around his shoulders, he pulled him closer, hearing the other's shrill cry as he found the place he sought.

He smiled against the boy's neck, feeling the vibration of his wordless pleas beneath his lips. His hands tightened on Allen's skin, the press of his short nails drawing a gasping moan from the younger Exorcist. Kanda hummed in agreement, slowing his movements. "Good, Moyashi?" He whispered, his breath tickling the boy's ear. Allen nodded haltingly in reply, his knees shaking even as they tightened against the samurai's waist.

Kanda nipped at his ear, jerking back in surprise as he felt the boy's teeth close on his shoulder. Allen laughed breathlessly, moving eagerly against his stunned lover. "_Mine.._" He said, his lips and teeth following the line of the older boy's throat. "Stop teasing, I told you I've been waiting.."

He pushed against the swordsman's chest, settling on his knees as Kanda let himself be moved back. Adjusting to the new angle, Allen moaned appreciatively when the older boy arched beneath him. "Kanda!" He gasped, his responses urgent. "Please, I need..!"

The samurai nodded, gripping his waist tightly. "_Yes._" He hissed, pulling the smaller boy down. Pressing his shoulders against the mattress for leverage, he matched his lover's increasingly desperate movements, his hands still firm against the boy's hips as his rhythm faltered.

Kanda rocked into him, groaning hoarsely when Allen leaned back, his hands resting on the older boy's thighs for support.

"Oh God, Yuu..! Please! I.. I love..!"

The rest of what he meant to convey was lost, his voice choked with pleasure as he arched almost convulsively backward. Kanda held him tightly, riding out his own climax with a low cry of surprise at the near-painful clutch of his lover's body around him.

Panting rapidly, Allen straightened his back with an audible pop that made his partner snicker quietly. "All right, Moyashi? As incredible as that was, I think you should try to keep the contortions to a minimum, at least until we've had more..practice." The younger boy scowled at him in half-amused indignation.

"Hmph. We would have had a _lot_ more 'practice' if you hadn't left me sitting in a bathtub for an hour.. I'm all stiff and sore from the cold!" Kanda snorted at his pout, urging him to move.

"Come here, then. I'll get something to clean off with and we'll see about getting you warm, hm?" The shorter boy nodded sleepily, settling onto his back with a quiet hiss as the samurai stood and walked to the bathroom for a washcloth. He returned quickly, wiping himself clean with efficient swipes before taking his time with the white-haired boy's skin. Seeing the gooseflesh rise on the dampened areas, he tossed the cloth into a nearby hamper, joining the shivering boy beneath the thick blankets with a contented sound.

For a while, both were silent. Then, the swordsman nudged his dozing lover gently. "Moyashi?" Hearing the boy's questioning hum, he gathered his confidence as he spoke on. "Would you.. Well, it wouldn't be _easy_, but would you like to stay here..? With me?"

Allen turned his head sharply, now fully awake. "Here? What do you mean, stay here? Where else would I be, Kanda?" The dark-haired boy shifted uncomfortably, leaning on his elbow.

"I mean, _stay._ As in.. be here like this every night. I want you to.." He shrugged, looking away despite the concealing darkness. "Don't worry about it, Moyashi. We can talk about that when the time's right."

Allen shook his head, reaching for his shoulders and tugging him down. "We'll talk about it right now, thank you. Do you really want me to?" The older boy nodded stiffly, holding his breath when the other laughed.

"I'd like that," He said, scooting closer to his tense lover. "If you think you could stand having me here, then yes. Sleep, now?"

The samurai leaned into his embrace, nodding. "Sleep, Allen. And I could more than just _'stand'_ having you here, believe me."

The younger boy muttered something unintelligible against his throat, snuggling closer with a sigh. Kanda smiled, draping his arm around the boy's narrow waist. "_Oyasumi,_ Moyashi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He could tell that he was dreaming, colors and shapes distorted in a way that only came from sleeping recollection.

Turning his head, he took in the unfamiliar landscape. There were trees, tall and warped with age, their nearly-bare branches jabbing at the heavens like accusing fingers. The sky itself seemed wrong, with misshapen clouds that appeared ready to loose a torrent of what he sense would be unclean water at any time.

The shadow of a person knelt silently beneath one of the largest trees, an oak that bore the jagged marks of a lightening strike through it's exposed heartwood. He opened his mouth, faintly alarmed when no words came forth despite his sudden urge to call the unknown person away from such a place.

He strode forward, his voice still refusing to cooperate as he neared the blasted tree. As if sensing his approach, the other rose to his feet, swaying for a moment is if they would fall. He quickened his steps, suddenly afraid that if they fell, they would never regain their feet.

When only a few paces remained between himself and the still-unidentified person, he caught a flash of copper-red in the half-light, and a familiar voice carried in the heavy air.

_'You shouldn't have come..'_

He frowned, confused that the one person who always seemed so eager for his presence would now send him away. Reaching forward, he jumped in surprise when his seeking hands met only wet air, passing easily through the solid-appearing body of his companion.

_'It isn't time, not yet.. Knowing now won't make it different, these things **must** come to be.'_

His throat worked desperately, his words broken into nonsense sounds and empty breath as he strove to ask _how,_ and _why_ he could feel Death at the left hand of his lover. "Please," He managed, his heart constricting with effort. "Don't let it, I need..!"

The smaller form laughed, backing away from the man's pleading fingers. _'No, you don't. Not yet.'_ The figure _thinned_ somehow, suddenly less _there_ than before. _'When you **do**, you'll be here again. I'll wait for you, until it falls.'_

He shouted then, terror and sadness bringing his words past whatever bade him keep still. "Wait! I don't..What's falling? Where is this?"

The other smiled, the expression only slightly marred by the lack of eyes in that familiar face. _'I am. And so will that, if you wait too long.'_

He shook his head, refusing to accept so vague an answer. "Where is this?" He demanded, reaching uselessly toward the almost-transparent boy. "You can't leave, you promised to wait! _Damn you if you lied!_"

The other nodded, still smiling as the rain began to fall in rancid streams. _'Yes, and you too, if you let me stay fallen, 'Mui.'_

He vanished, leaving the sleeping man frozen with uncertain horror. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to wake, clutching at his pounding heart as he shivered with nerves.

For a long time, he sat in the darkness, the faint patter of rain bringing the dream around to it's beginning again and again. When sleep came a second time, he murmured a silent plea that this time, there would be no dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's the end of THAT! I hope to see everyone for the upcoming sequal, which will sadly (HA!) be a Lamui (c)Niamh, 2008 centric fic. There WILL be K/A in it, but the first several bits will focus on my new 'baby'. Check it out, it may surprise you! Thanks for reading, and please review if you've enjoyed this! Ja ne!


End file.
